Harmony of the Opposites
by Freedom is Power
Summary: After a few unfortunate events a girl with an incredible power is brought into the gang, but does she have more on her mind than just helping our dear Aang? and how is Zuko linked to this mysterious character? Zuko x OC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Soo this is my first fanfic =]

I do not own any of the Avatar the Last airbender characters except for Tiana,

besides if I did the series would go on forever x)

btw a few characters may seem ooc but please bear with me :)

________

In the Avatar world only four elements exist Fire Water Earth and Air… and the benders can only control one element each... or so they thought

_______

_flashback_

_*whistle* "Hey pretty lady , you new in town? " an onlooker says to a cloaked figure_

_"... leave me alone" Tiana says in an icy tone "Why so shy ? Lemme buy you a drink then we can get better...acquainted " He finished the last comment with a raise of his eyebrow and a hand on her shoulder "....get your grubby disgusting hand off of me....now" She finishes the last word with venom dripping from her voice and a dangerous glare "Aww c'mon don't be like that" The mans face turned from a mischievous smirk to a look of pure terror_

_In a matter of seconds she had him flipped onto his back with her hand lit with fire holding it dangerously close to his face. "Damned woman get away from me fire witch" he says in his bravest voice but you can hear the fear coming through . Almost as soon as he'd said that she looked around and saw everyone in the tavern with their swords ,knives,daggers a spear here and there out, all staring down at her with a dangerous look on their faces almost matching the one on hers. With a snarl she released the man that she had previously pinned to the ground and thats when they all struck. Trying to fight off all of them at once, they fought her all the way out of the tavern when she realized she was out she ran…_

_She made it a few miles out and stops to look around "Phew… thought I'd never lose them..this seems to be a safe spot...Aghh" She grips her side and looks down to reveal a now blood-stained hand the last thing she sees is the single figure of a teen and feels her self being whisked through the forest before being drawn into the comfort of sleep_

_---------------_

_PRESENT_

Opening her eyes slowly allowing them to adjust to the light she looked around at the unfamiliar grounds and realized she laying on what seemed to be a sleeping bag still with her bloodstained clothes but a now bandaged waist "_ where in the hell am I? " _She was soon pulled out of her thoughts by what sounded like a young girl "Hey sleeping beauties awake !" as her eyes got into focus she looked at the young girl, studying her face trying to figure out where she'd seen or maybe heard of her but before she could figure it out her train of thought was yet again interrupted by a voice... not one but... three . She saw the three approaching figures they now stood in front of her _"no ... it can't be...impossible" _ Shat sat up wide-eyed at the four teens now standing before her "Hi I'm-" the young bald airbender began "..the avatar.." she finished for him totally astonished she was now standing or technically sitting before him " Yeah! , and this is- " he began again before she subconsciously finished for him " ...your friends and companions...Sokka , Katara and Toph... " the young boy just began rubbing the back of his neck with a big grin plastered on his face " Hah " he began "seems like we get around don't we " Katara held her hand out in a friendly gesture and Tiana took it

"The only one you're missing is Suki but anyway you know who we are but we have yet to know you" the older boy began before stroking his chin " you could be .. Fire nation!! " Sokka said pointing his boomerang at the girl accusingly but not as intimidating as he had intended "Ignore him, but what is your name?" As Katara said this the four teens looked intently upon the strange girl "Oh ... how rude of me my name is..." but before she finished her sentence she was distracted by a strange figure.. "Impossible " she muttered " Thats a strange name" Sokka managed before Toph sent him flying with an earthbending move.

She squinted and could make out a shaggy haired teen approaching, she couldn't believe her eyes but that scar ... it was a dead give away "...prince zuko..." she breathed out she hadn't seen him in years. It then clicked that he was probably going to attack the Avatar she leapt in front of the Avatar and her fists burst into flames " NO! " Katara screamed and not a minute later had the Girl found herself frozen to a tree Zuko was now with the rest of the group glaring at the girl " NO! Let me go!! " She screamed "Why? you were about to attack Aang! " Sokka strolled up and Pointed his finger at her in matter-of-factly way " I told you she was fire Nation!!" he said both in pride at his good call and disgust "NO! Its not me !!!" She protested ,Toph spoke up this time " She's telling the truth sugar queen" Katara nodded and melted the ice allowing the girl to drop with a thump to the ground "Okay whats your story" she stood up and brushed the dirt off of her already tattered clothing " Him " she said pointing directly at Zuko with a voice dripping with venom.

The group then turned to the former prince and said in sync "Zuko? " he stood almost as surprised as them..but still trying to place where he'd seen the girls face before

__________________

_So as I said before this is my first fanfic so be nice with the reviews :)_


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the second chapter of this potentially sucky fanfic Characters are probably OOC so bear with me please :)

Rated T just because I'm paranoid like that

Once again I don't own Avatar :( although I do own Tiana

_____

_Previously _

_" Him " she said pointing directly at Zuko with a voice dripping with venom._

_The group then turned to the former prince and said in sync "Zuko? " he stood almost as surprised as them..but still trying to place where he'd seen the girls face before_

_______

" Me? What about me? " Zuko stood anger rising in his voice at the strange but familiar girl, she lowered her hand but still steaming at the once friend turned foe 'YOU! He's here to kidnap the Avatar!!" now the band of teens stared at each other before bursting into laughter , Tiana showing no amusement spoke again " This isn't funny!! Its serious! He's here to kidnap the avatar! " Sokka then stood up tears streaming down his face from what had just unfolded " No he's not! " he said trying to get a breath between his laughter but seeing as he couldn't Toph spoke laughing almost as hard " Sparky is harmless ! " she managed out , Zuko who had almost fallen over from the accusation stayed silent Katara however was the next to speak " He switched sides a while ago " she explained and not two seconds later had another figure joined the Gaang

"What's going on? Oh! I see our new guest has awoken " Suki said with a sweet smile on her face but then tilted her head out of curiosity " Umm...what's going on here?" they all started explaining about what had just occurred with a snicker here and there mainly from Sokka and Aang though

_Later_

After explaining the events Aang spoke " So you never did tell us your name " He said his eyes gleaming with curiosity " Oh I'm sorry… I'm Tiana " she said in a polite tone but keeping her eyes on Zuko

" And where are you from " Suki then said still with the same sweet smile she had first greeted her with but before Tiana could answer Sokka scoffed " Fire nation "

Tiana eyes left Zuko for a moment before giving Sokka a roll of her eyes " Im actually from a small village called Gong-Xei in the Earth Kingdom or rather was called…" she paused and turned her gaze back to Zuko " But Zuko would know all about that village... Wouldn't you ? " He looked up to see her Icy glare that could freeze even the fire nation.

" What do you mean?" Aang said with a look of sorrow and sympathy clear in his eyes _" this kid is emotional isn't he? " _She thought, she stood with all eyes on her wondering if she should give her long sorrowful story before deciding against it " I'd rather not get into details but in short My village was burned down because of someone who told the fire lord about a group of people who'd been planning a revolt against him ...so many lives were lost" she choked out , Aang put a hand on her shoulder and she then wiped the tears that began to sing at her eyes regaining her composure she began again " But pony-tail is half right, I was originally born in the Fire Nation before moving to the Northern water tribe and finally the earth kingdom " Almost all the gAang all but one impressed by her travels Katara tells her about how they lived at the Northern water tribe for a brief time and how they loved the earth kingdom ,she interrupts the water bender to inform the teens that she will be leaving soon "Thank you all so much for the bandages and your hospitality "Turning on her heels she started for the forest " WAIT!" Aang yelled out after her ending up in front of her " Why don't you come with us? " he began his eyes hopeful for a new ally , companion and friend " I could always use another teacher y'know different techniques " he said taking a basic fire bending stance she smiled at the young boy "Alright.. but I'm not so sure I can teach you how your mm... used to " she said thoughtful " I can do it! any new bending moves will help " Aang said looking hopeful again

"... You're cute " she said with a side smirk and a hand on his should with this action Aang blushed like mad " But I really don't think you understand " She motioned for them to follow her to the nearby stream she then rolled up her sleeves and pant legs "Watch closely " she then summoned the water with one fluid motion while somehow also controlling fire at the same time the group stood totally stunned at the spectacle that was unfolding in front of them all standing open " ..... how? " one muttered out " impossible " another said " ...it can't be real... it's a trick right? " Zuko muttered out " ...I'm hungry...." Sokka said before being smacked by Suki and Toph.

A look of pure concentration and bliss was on her face although it always made the same thought and wish come to her mind... she'd always wished that the Nations could flow and work together as easily as her bending.… Her ultimate wish was Peace she closed her eyes in both concentration and thinking of old times before she lost her family…

She was pulled out of her concentration when she heard a large crash "What? " she then saw a figure standing not twenty feet away

" Oh hello Avatar... peasants... Zuzu " she spat out with such hatred " Oh and who's this? ... " she inspected the unfamiliar girl "So you've added a new member how...pathetic.… Well whatever you need to try to balance out the odds I suppose" she then grinned zuko muttered a curse word under his breath.

The now six teens took a fighting stance " Its six to one you can't win! Give it up Azula " Sokka yelled out to the girl " Who said I was alone? " a malicious grin beginning to form as two girls came to her left and right flank obviously her close companions and six Dai-Li agents " Meet Ty Lee and Mai and the Dai-Li" the innocent looking girl was Ty Lee and the bored looking one was Mai " Lets just get this over with " the taller girl said with a fake yawn.

Everything after that flashed before Tiana's very eyes as soon as she'd seen the three girls pounce all hell broke loose

Tiana had been fighting off Mai's daggers and Stilettos Dai-Li while the others had been fighting off Ty Lee,Azula and the six earth benders. When a cry of pain was heard and Tiana forgot about Mai and turned towards the noise to see Katara slide down the side of a cliff face after a boulder was hurled at her by one of the Dai-Li agents and he was still fast approaching at her , Katara was too dazed from the hit to get up immediately so she was about to run to her aide before she saw Aang running to her side then turned back to Mai who wasn't in sight , now on her guard to find the silent girl she began scanning her surroundings . Not being able to find the girl she ran to help Toph who was beating two Dai-Li agents senseless and didn't hear an approaching third and but before he could strike she'd attacked him with a blast of fire .Toph turned and realized what'd happened and gave a nod in thanks _" So thats three down and three to go " _she thought but then saw the girl _Mai _she remembered was going to attack Zuko who was seeming to have enough trouble fighting his sister. After a short internal battle while running on whether to help the prince or not she decided if he has turned good might as well save him , but if he's still bad then she could at least kill him later , she threw a fireball at the approaching dagger and Zuko shot a quick glance at the girl who was now in battle with his former girlfriend, he fought his sister who then decided she'd had her fun with dear old

"Zuzu" and wanted a new target she quickly scanned the battleground before looking where Zuko's gaze lied... " _so this new girl huh? Hm.. Why not have some fun with Zuzu " _She winked at Zuko and ran to attack the girl who'd just saved Zuko.

He hadn't seen it coming nobody did... nobody even noticed till the end of this seemingly simple battle...

After the quick decision Azula leaps almost gracefully towards Tiana who looks up at the approaching fire nation princess who's shooting lightning at her and she tries her best to redirect it , Tiana then makes the next move by combining the two elements to come at Azula at an astounding pace the princess obviously surprised at this doesn't shield herself , The girl who'd just given Azula the biggest surprise began to attack her again when all of a sudden the fire nation princess disappears she searches the grounds and sees her going after the Avatar now but before she as soon as she begins to chase her down she feels a sharp pain in her side she looks down and sees one of Mai's daggers t she quickly pulls it out and sees its dripping with fresh blood

"_No" _she says to herself _"I will not go out this easily not here I refuse ..." _trying to regain as much strength as possible she quickly does a bending move and throws mai back and proceeds by freezing her to the tree Mai throws a glare almost as bad as her daggers .

She turns quickly and sees that there's there's only Azula and Ty lee , she runs to them as quickly as possible , she then sends a huge fireball in the shape of dragon at Azula almost expecting the attack she easily dodges it but doesn't expect the water in the same dragon form as the fire had been following it she's blasted up against another cliff face and slumps to the ground Zuko and Aang look at the girl with their jaws hanging open after the amazing attack but then see Toph who'd just been disabled by Ty Lee and run to her aide after they went to fight the pink teen she fell to her knee's that being the last of her strength she grabs holds onto the stinging spot on her side which is bleeding heavily and then looks at the others she looked to Sokka who'd begun flailing his arms around to try and ward off Ty Lee before he just slumped to the ground unable to move, Suki who she had also been jabbed in her pressure points earlier still trying to regain feeling ,Toph yelling out curse words a girl of her age probably shouldn't know , Katara still dazed from the hit but unharmed and finally Aang and Zuko trying to get Ty Lee without getting jabbed themselves.

She watched as Aang sent a powerful blast of air at the girl and send her flying , then she sees Zuko picking up a protesting Toph insisting on walking herself and flipping Sokka over his shoulder who yells out an ow after his face smacks into a tree branch as Zuko runs to board Appa and places the two teens carefully in the saddle on the giant bison , Aang picks up Katara's dazed form and also carries her to Appa and yells "Tiana to hurry up" She runs to Appa using whatever strength she has left after that last attack and loss of blood but manages to make it to the Bison " YIp Yip!" she hears the young monk say "Tiana..are you okay? " Katara says finally out of her daze " Yeah " she manages out "Just really tired …" she then feels her eye lids getting heavy "Yeah! you should've seen this fire dragon slash water dragon!! It was incredible !! You should've seen it Katara, will you teach me that one Sifu Tiana? " she looks up with heavily lidded eyes and says '"your wish is my command little one " before falling into a deep sleep against one of the sleeping bags

____

_flashback_

_At a Festival in the Fire Nation_

_"Mommy Mommy!!!! look at all the pretty lanterns ! " Her younger sister Liu-Xi said pulling my parents by the sleeves " her parents both laughed and when she looked at her wonderful family she thanked the spirits that she could call them her own so she couldn't help but smile herself being the oldest at the age of 9 and her sister being 5 ... correction 5 and a half she had to make sure that her sister stayed safe just as her brother would've protected her , her sister and parents she now took on that responsibility... ever since he enrolled in this war... _

_" Tianaa " her sister whined pulling the older girl out of her thoughts as she tugged on one of her pigtails she immediately looked down at her little sister" Yes , Liu? " " Will you come with me to see the turtle ducks? Mommy and Daddy are going to the tea house and said if we stayed together we could go .…just us!! " she smiles warmly at her sister_ "_your wish is my command little one"_ _ the little girl then grabs her sisters hand and pulls her to where the cute turtle ducks she checks her pockets and frowns " What's..Whats wrong? " the younger of the pair just kept searching her pockets before finally answering "I don't have any food to feed to the ducks " the nine year old then tilted her head thoughtfully and checked her pockets __**" **__ha! " the older girl said with an accomplished look gracing her features and looked down to her sister and put her hand in a fist around the food she'd found, the five year old looked confused before she'd then opened her fist to reveal a small packet of crackers the younger girl smiled the her biggest and best smile and started breaking up the crackers and began feeding the ducks the older girl just smiled and watched her sister feed the turtle ducks and then looked up to see the royal family well half of it at least "__**I wonder where the other two are .… the fire lord is probably doing something important but I thought there was a daughter too **__" she thought, she watched the mother and son but noticed the mother looked sad...remorseful like she had done or was going to do something the prince " __**Zuko .…**__ " she'd remembered from a lot of her daddys political colleagues and posters and such._

_Not really paying attention to what was going on she trips on the fire nation princesses foot "__**now I wish she hadn't come" **__ you hear snickering and the fire lady comes over and scolds her daughter she begins apologizing for her daughters actions. Just then she sees a hand in front of her face " er...need help out? " he says blushing like crazy , she blushes too and then takes his hand " thank you..." she whispers the fire lady then comes over to you and the Princess says her apologies but not without a few mumbles and grumbles of course, " Let me buy you something new to wear " she says taking the girls hand but she slips her hand out of the fire ladys hand she looks down at her feet "Thanks for offering but... my parents will be worried and my little sister wants to be with the turtle ducks right now .." Azula rolls her eyes at the girls shyness and Zuko just keeps staring " Hm.. you might catch cold in that so why don't you and Zuko go to that store right there Azula and I will stay with your sister.… if of course its all right with you...? " " Tiana " she finishes "And yes that's fine I suppose thank you I'll go tell my sister but... are you okay with this... "she blushes as she says his name " ..zuko? " he hears her sweet melodic voice and can't help but say anything other than yes " Alright " she chimes not too much later she comes back and says her sister is fine with it and locks arms with Zuko._

_They walk into the store and are greeted by a kind looking old man " How may I help you kids.... " he studied the boy " ...my word .…Augusta !! we have royalty in our shop!... how may I assist you Prince Zuko? " his wife they guess walks in after he finishes his greeting to the Prince and Tiana_

_" *ahem* The Lady would like a new kimono please " he said in his most regal voice he could muster the younger girl just giggled at this "hm...I have just the one " He went into the back of the store and returned with a white silk kimono with fire lilies embroidered in it and red and gold trimming at the neckline sleeves and bottom of the kimono she just looked at it in awe "We'll take it " he then hands the man the money and she goes back and puts it on._

_When she emerges Zuko can only stare in wonder of the girl before him she was...beautiful maybe even more than his mother "You look...wonderful " she blushed and managed to say thank you the two kids then leave the store to go back to their families_

____________

_Zuko's P.O.V_

Zuko stares intently at the girl across from him he studies her face but still just can't figure out where he remembers her from he keeps wracking his brain for an answer but continues to end up with nothing , He tries to talk himself out of thinking he remembers her but why would she act like she knew him? _ " damn ... so many questions unanswered... like why did Mai and Ty Lee go back to fighting with Azula after they'd helped us escaped the Boiling Rock and now with this girl...Tiana where did she come from, how did she get that injury when we'd ...rather Aang had found her and more importantly why does she act like she knows exactly who I am … past reputation , mutual friends and small meetings in towns... better yet why does she herself seem familiar ? " _ When he drifted back to earth he realized that he'd fallen asleep he looks and sees the suns about to rise and everyone is still asleep except Aang who looked like he'd fall over any second " Let me take the reins for a bit , you sleep. You need your rest " Aang only answered with a big Yawn and settled down next to Katara _" figures " _

He'd been flying for a few hours now daylight had past it had to be about 10 when everyone had finally stirred Aang took the reins again and everyone had scooted up to the front of the saddle to talk with each other he looked at them chattering away momo sitting on Aangs shoulder.… his usual resting place, but he'd also noticed that the mysterious girl was still sleeping " _she's been sleeping for a while... maybe I should wake her up to tell her that we're approaching the western air temple so they could rest before setting off to the fire nation " _he carefully crawled across the saddle and sat next to the sleeping girl he then gently shook her when that didn't work he put him hands on her waist and placed her from her original position of lying down to a sitting position he felt something sticky on his hand and looked down and inspected his hand . "_what the....holy Agni! " _ he panicked and saw a huge gash on her side " AANG!! " he yelled out causing the others to turn to him he now cradled the not sleeping but unconscious form of the girl who'd basically saved them "What's the matter?! " Aang said trying to keep his eyes on the sky and look at the same time Katara then saw Zuko's blood-stained hand and turned to Aang "We need to land .…QUICKLY!! " Aang saw the Western Air Temple and Appa sped through the air and came to a screeching halt , Zuko was the first to get off with Tiana in his arms then followed in order by Aang, Katara , Sokka, Toph and Suki.

He ran to the Air temple and searched for the bedrooms , when he'd found one he carefully set the girl down and called Katara in first Katara was about to undress the girl but then a thought came to her mind... what if she's not wearing bindings? She shooed the boys out and undressed the girl who did in fact have bindings on to Katara's relief. She then called for water and Zuko bursted in without thinking with a bucket of water after realizing she was only in her bindings he blushed and excused himself " pfft..boys " she muttered before beginning to heal the girls wounds.

____________

So please R and R :)

Creative criticism is welcomed but don't go crazy with criticism :P

Chapter three should be up soon... maybe xD


	3. Chapter 3

So thanks for the Review(s) :P

Okay… right with the rights thing

*ahem* I do not own avatar or any of its characters for if I did the show never would have stopped :)

I own Tiana and her family :)

____________

_Previously_

_he felt something sticky on his hand and looked down and inspected his hand . "what the....holy Agni! " he panicked and saw a huge gash on her side " AANG!! " he yelled out causing the others to turn to him he now cradled the not sleeping but unconscious form of the girl who'd basically saved them "What's the matter?! " Aang said trying to keep his eyes on the sky and look at the same time Katara then saw Zuko's blood-stained hand and turned to Aang "We need to land .…QUICKLY!! " Aang saw the Western Air Temple and Appa sped through the air and came to a screeching halt _

_____________

_Zuko's P.O.V_

_" Stupid girl.. Should've told us about that damned wound " _ Zuko was deep in his thoughts pacing in front of the door which held the girl who's face was almost branded into his mind " Zuko? " he looked up to see Katara standing there surprised to see him..pacing? "Erm... Everyone?"Aang ,Sokka,Suki and Toph were soon by the door to hear about how Tiana was " *ahem * I've healed all of her wounds and she should be fine up and walking in a few days, but that also means we're going to be staying perhaps a little longer than expected so... sleeping arrangements have changed , since we don't know this girl that well or her us I think we should give her the privacy of her own room " all the teens then nodded in agreement " so boys in that room " she said pointing to the room across from them " and girls in that room" finishing with pointing her finger now at the room beside the boys " All right!!, now lets eat!! " Sokka said enthusiastically " Sokka!! don't you ever stop eating ?! " Suki yelled while hitting sokka repeatedly "I'm actually...kind of hungry too...heh" Aang said cutting into their lovers spat " ..oh..I guess it is late… hm.. " Suki looked outside to see the moon was out " heh...sorry Sokka " they all went to the kitchen to make some dinner because it turns out all of them were hungry. They all then sat down around a fire joking, laughing and just doing what good friends do. Zuko ate in silence which didn't surprise anyone, Sokka didn't talk much for he was just digging in , Suki was looking at him in disgust looking as though she was about to hurl , Toph was just enjoying making Sokka upset, Aang was staring at Katara again no surprises and Katara she was just chiming in on all the conversations. Suki put her fork down "ahh I'm stuffed!!! " Sokka started to pat his belly " I dunno I could go for more " they all looked down at the boy like he'd grown a third head but he could only put his hands up in a defensive way " Hey , I'm a growing boy " " Only out " Suki said poking him in his tummy they all laughed at this Zuko even cracked a smile "Well we should go and get some sleep " Katara broke the laughter becoming motherly...again " All right " they all scurried towards their respected rooms.

Zuko stayed behind and just watched the others go chatting the whole way _" Wonder if they ever stop talking" _ he thought both truthfully and sarcastically he had decided to roam the temple a bit _ " Mai... why would you turn on us like that... you risked yourself to save us and then you try to kill us...I know Ty Lee would only do it because you did..." _ he stopped when he found himself in front of the mysterious girls door he was considering on whether to open it or not but before making his decision he heard her saying things like don't hurt her he opened her door to see her thrashing and crying he ran over and didn't know what to do " _damn I don't have any experience with this stuff! " _ he stood over her still unsure as to how he would stop her thrashing " _ maybe I should wake her up... no bad idea... umm... " _He then heard something that broke even his heart " Dad, Mom!!! No!! don't be dead please don't be dead!!! " the crying continued even harder now he did something that surprised even him , he scooped the girl up in his arms and shushed her as a mother or father would if their child is distraught he blushed to himself seeing the girl in only her bindings and bandages to surprise himself even more the girl stopped thrashing and crying "_that worked?" _ knowing he couldn't just stand there ,he sat on her bed with her in his arms and snuggling into his warm chest he blushed and tried to set her down on the bed so he could go to his own but heard something that made him just have to stay with her " daddy don't leave me again ..." she mumbled under her breath so he just go into a more comfortable position and stayed there throughout the night.

______

_flashback_

_" Mommy? " the young fire prince said looking to his mother who'd seemed to be getting more distraught every day the Fire lady looked to her son and smiled " Yes dear? " the boy crawled next to his mother on the couch " Can my friend come over? " his mother just kept smiling " Tiana? " he blushed " erm... yeah" " of course dear she's always welcomed" he pecked his mother on the cheek and ran off yelling his thank you's_

_" __**hmm what should I wear?... she doesn't like to be too flashy so maybe just something simple **__" he decided on a pair of simple enough looking black shoes that had a fire emblem on either side and a pair of pants which were just black and a shirt that his mother had given him which was a gold looking shirt with just a simple fire emblem on the right breast pocket, the young boy had decided to stand in the front of the palace until she'd arrived_

_It had been a month since the day at the market and they had grown very close she helped him through his sisters insistent mental stings and he'd even grown to sort of...like her of course he'd never admit that_

_She then appeared crossing the huge courtyard she was dressed in a red dress that had four splits so she could bend, a pair of gold pants and red flats " Hey!! Tiana! " he jumped up and down enthusiastically " Hey! " she ran to him and gave him a huge hug they walked into the garden and knelt by the pond with the turtle ducks. They did what they always did talked , laughed, played ,dinner and then he'd take her home and she'd always insist that he'd just walk her home instead of the fancy carriage so they did with two guards of course they'd soon reached her nice but somewhat modest home" Thanks for walking me home" she got on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek he blushed and then tried to give her a formal bow she giggled and entered her home not knowing that he'd have the one of the worst nights of his life when he went home.._

__________

_Zuko's P.O.V_

He snapped awake and the girl was still in his arms but this time he slipped out from her grasp and decided to walk around the temple just trying to let his dream/flashback settle in " _I knew her from my childhood .... But I don't remember what happened! ... My mother left that night....Thats what happened.… I did know her .… Her and her younger sister ...damn..what was it?...Liu-Xi ! yeah that was it " _he watched the sunrise from the steps overlooking empty air he jumped when he'd heard some noises coming from the temple " _an assassin ? nobody is ever up at this time "_ he was then somewhat startled by noise coming his way , he stood up and took a battle stance he then saw the girl that had been occupying all of his thoughts leaning up against a pillar " Calm down hot-head, you're not the only one that rises with the sun he blushed because she only had a simple robe on and her bindings " You shouldn't be walking around..." the girl just rolled her eyes " It was a simple cut, besides Katara did a bang up job with the healing so I'm fine " " At least sit down " he motioned her a chair " Is that an order or a suggestion Prince Zuko " she was mocking him he just glared " Fine, do whatever you damn well please" it had definitely come out a lot harsher then he'd originally expected , he looked over to where she was standing to find her not there he looked around and saw she was now sitting on the steps next to him.

She looked over to the fountain in deep thought "...what happened to you Zuko?..." he looked up at her confused " I don't know what you mean " she turned her gaze at him she had such strange eyes they were...gold yet blue "You know what I mean... after what you did to me... and my family.. I thought we were friends" he was still confused " I don't know what you are talking about " now starting to get angry she raised her voice a bit trying to not wake up the others " You know all I want is an apology! " "For what?!! " he yelled back realizing he really didn't remember she slapped him hard across the face " You're a Damned bastard I hope you know that" she stood up and walked away he could only sit there dazed he held his stinging cheek "_what'd I do to her?"_

________

_Tianas P.O.V_

_" Bastard he seriously doesn't remember..." _she leaned up against a wall on the opposite side of where Zuko still sat _"...damned fool..." she slid down the wall tears threatening to escape any second " How could he not remember what he did...."_

_____

_flashback_

_" Mommy , Daddy whats going on?! " a distraught 12 year old Tiana called to her parents then fire nation guards were approaching " Ming ! quick take the kids and hide " she gathered Liu-Xi and Tiana and told them to hide under the bed and not come out she then heard something that sounded like a door being knocked down "no.... please leave us alone!! " her father cried out " Wheres the kid? " her father could only look at the man in fear " I don't know what you're talking about!! " she heard a thump and a cry of pain " Liar!! " their mother motioned for them to stay "Don't hurt him!!" the door was now wide open so the two girls could only watch helplessly from the side she held her hand over her 8 year old sisters mouth and she tried to keep from crying out herself "Fine! then if this isn't the house let me get someone who will identify for me " he smiled a wicked grin "Prince Zuko! " the boy who'd once been her friend ...he looked different now " Okay where is she? I know that you're her parents " " Zuko....." she whispered under her breath " She's not here! " the young boy couldn't stand it any longer his anger swelling up inside " FINE! then you are a traitor to the fire nation and for that you and this village shall burn!" the soldier lit his hand on fire and pushed her parents into the green house the younger one could take no more and screamed and ran to her parents " No! " she tried to yell out to them but was too scared Prince Zuko looked to see the little girl now in her parents arms " Liu-xi... GET THEM OUT OF THERE" he yelled at his guards " We can't Prince Zuko we've melted the handle and lock ... and they've already begun the fire " Zuko now was very remorseful as to what he'd done, but couldn't change anything " Lets move out then " he said coldly now they were gone and the house was on fire as was the whole village, Screams were heard everywhere . _

_Tiana ran out of her hiding spot to her family " I need to get you out!! " her parents and sister looked to the distraught girl her mother said in between tears " I'm sorry... but you need to leave, you can do nothing for us ... live don't turn just run! " she threw something at the green house but it just left a small crack there was a small window too small for her young sister to even fit through but her sister reached her hand through and gave her a necklace that she'd given her " I love you sissy so I want you to live " Her parents motioned her to a small jar inside held a herd that'd knock them all out so they wouldn't feel pain when they died " I'm....so sorry " she cried as she left .. she ran and ran before hiding in a tree watching the village burn the smoke in her lungs caused her to pass out " I...failed..."_

_____________

She fingered at the necklace tears falling freely down her face it was a locket one side red the other blue it held a photo of her family " I failed them..." she whispered

____

So reviews reviews :) I love to here suggestions and such :)


	4. Chapter 4

So I noticed in C.2 I made some very odd spelling errors so I apologize for that :)

I do not own avatar or any of its characters :(

_____

_Previously _

_She fingered at the necklace tears falling freely down her face it was a locket one side red the other blue it held a photo of her family " I failed them..." she whispered_

_____

"Failed who? " Tiana looked up to see big gray eyes staring down on her " oh... nobody , just talking to myself " trying to wipe whatever tears had fallen but the boy noticed her tear stained face" Are you alright? " "hah...just peachy " she said in a voice that had a hint of sarcasm the boy knowing not to dig any deeper decided to change the subject " So katara put an outfit in your room so you can wear that to go to a nearby town to get some new clothes " his face bright and happy " All right .…thank you" she stood and walked towards her room the young boy just sighed and went off to look for a town on his hang-glider.

__

" _Damn these hormonal women, first Katara doesn't like me now she does now this girl doesn't like me for no damned reason! " _ He shot a fireball in the air and started just yelling curse words and now repeatedly shooting streaks of fire out of both fists to the empty air out of anger from the whole situation "Whoa settle down Sparky, use that anger and energy for the invasion " the former prince looked over to a pillar to see Toph standing there who he hadn't even noticed walk in...or rather out "..oh...Hey Toph " he greeted in a semi-formal way " Yeah so what's bothering you Sparky? " he wasn't sure whether or not to tell the girl about his past with Tiana he wasn't even so sure about it himself he just walked over to where Toph was standing and sat down "nothing.. " he said in his usual monotone voice" All right well... anyway we're going to town to pick up some supplies and such so yeah, basically we need money so you're coming with us Sparky " she stated telling, not asking him he just started mumbling and agreed " Gee thanks Sparky it means a lot to us " she said sarcastically he let out a dry laugh before she went off to probably go mock Sokka or something like that.

Zuko sat alone for a little while before looking up to see the Avatar landing about 10-Ft away "Hey Zuko!" he greeted as he was landing ".. hey Aang " "I found a town about 10 minutes from here so if everyones ready we could leave now" Sokka and Suki walked over to the pair and Suki told Aang that they were all set to go he nodded and jumped onto Appa and waited for the rest of them. After they'd all boarded they heard the words they'd heard a million times before "Yip Yip!" and then they were off .

Zuko sat idly on the saddle while Katara, Suki, Sokka and Toph chatted non-stop at the front of the saddle with Aang he then looked over to his former childhood friend and saw she seemed to be lost in thought

"_wonder what she's thinking about " _ "We're here!! " Aang who now put his headband on to cover his Arrows before hopping off of Appa he then helped Katara off who blushed as he held her waist "Thanks Aang " Sokka seeing this decided he'd try to be chivalrous with Suki as well and tried to jump off the bison before Suki could, he jumped off from the middle of the saddle and ended up landing face first onto the ground ,Suki stared at the boy and laughed before gracefully leaping off the bison and to help her boy friend up and gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thanks for trying to be chivalrous...and a good laugh .Zuko helped Toph off the bison and tried to help Tiana who refused his to let him touch her to help her off of the huge bison

"I don't need your help ...Zuko" she spat out his name like it was spoiled food "Fine.." He spat but still watching her.… Just in case. She tried to carefully get off the bison without hurting her old wounds but ended up falling, preparing for an impact she closed her eyes to realize she hadn't hit the ground she opened one of her eyes eye to see Zuko of all people holding onto her "Be careful.." he said while gently setting her down on the ground and walking away the two teens then walked in silence the rest of the way to the village "umm...thanks ...I guess" Zuko was surprised to hear her speak...To him at least after the morning spat "anytime.. " " We're here!" Aang announced to the group "Lets split up into groups so we can get things done faster" Katara suggested " Okay umm.... Me,Katara and Toph will get supplies " Aang began "_please don't stick me with Zuko please don't stick me with Zuko please don't stick me with Zuko" _The raven haired teen chanted in her mind over and over again " Sokka and Suki will get food " Sokka fisted the air and Suki just rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm about food " And Zuko and Tiana can go get the clothes and meet up with one of the other groups when we're done" _" damn it just my luck " _she thought bitterly and Zuko was somewhat enthusiastic about the pairing though " _Maybe I'll find out why this girl is so against me, I mean we were friends at one point why would she hate me now? "_

Sokka ran off dragging Suki with him to the meat market almost skipping actually with Aang yelling after him to get some vegetables too and not spend all the money on various meats , Katara,Aang and Toph went to the supply shop for maybe some new blankets and definitely some new water canteens. After the three groups had gone Zuko not knowing exactly what to say to the girl decided to point out a nearby clothing store "So...erm...theres a store...right there " he said while pointing to a store called the " White Oasis " she looked first at him and then at what he was pointing at, she looked at it for a moment before deciding to go there and walked to it *_ring ring ring* _the door chimes went off as they entered signaling a kind looking old shopkeeperhe smiled at the pair as he walked from the back to the counter "hello children how may I assist you? " "The girl needs new clothes " he looked at the girls petite frame and smiled " I have just the thing i'll be right back " he walked to the back " _talk about deja vu " _Tiana thought thinking about the time he'd come with her into the store so many years ago the man came back with a light blue kimono with white and gold trimming and three fire lilies going up the left side of the dress " We'll take it " she elbowed Zuko " Sorry but actually I need something easier to walk around in..not so formal but thank you anyway " "oh" the man sighed "I have another in the back not so fancy, I'll be right back again " Zuko turned to the girl that was still looking at the beautiful Kimono he thought about how beautiful she'd look in it her jet black hair flowing to her chest and a fire lily tucked behind one ear and her strange yet alluring eyes bright and happy.

He was then pulled out of his daydream to see a hand snapping in his face "Zuko , is this fine? " he looked at what she held it was definitely simpler It had a deep blue undershirt and over it was a lighter blue on one side of the tunic and the other was a crimson red it just had simple tan leggings and tan flats "Yeah..its fine , Sir we'll take them both " The mans face immediately brightened up at the young man " All right then , young lady you're lucky to have such a nice boy friend " they both turned as red as the tunic they'd just purchased and both started stammering "oh...we're not uh...dating" Zuko began " Oh yes very far from it " Tiana finished , the older gentleman just kept smiling "I apologize " he rung them up and they thanked the man and left still somewhat embarrassed from the shopkeepers question/statement .

" Tiana! Zuko! Over here! " They both turned to see Aang ,Katara and Toph they began walking towards the trio when Sokka and Suki also emerged from the meat market Sokka was eating or actually devouring some food 'He...uh...got a few sample foods from the food stalls... " Suki quickly said trying to excuse her boyfriends horrible manners they all just laughed at the strange couple before walking back to Appa to board him.

Aang was telling some story about something that happened in the shop, Suki was trying to hold Sokka back from all the food so at least some of it could make it back to the temple with them.

"_This is horrible this girl hates me yet is trying to be polite...It's so strange...I wonder if she would kill me or thank me for cradling her last night... thank me for pulling her out of her nightmare ? hah... thats wishful thinking she'd probably say something like You had not right to come into my room for one thing and for another you shouldn't have touched me and finally you shouldn't have slept in my bed! and thats before she'd challenge me in a battle and maybe end up winnin-" _Zuko was pulled out of his thoughts when Aang was poking him in the shoulder "Zuko, we're back, come on " Aang then hopped off of Appa and followed the rest in, Zuko watched him go inside to see Tiana standing at a pillar again glaring before turning to go to her room " _stupid girl.." _he thought bitterly before jumping off Appa and going to his overly crowded room.

Tiana however lay alone in her room staring at the ceiling memorizing every line in it " _why doesn't he remember?... it was a while ago but not that far back...besides it was something serious why would he not even seem to be bothered with the fact that he doesn't remember... although he does seem to care... " _she turned over and shoved her face into the pillow and screamed out of frustration at the boy _" _ _Why am I even here... I'm not going to be able to do much, I've never taught anyone especially no-one as important as the avatar of all people " _she again stared at the ceiling , stuck with her thoughts and problems before finally falling asleep with one name on her lips... "zuko..."

___

" ... Tiana...…NO!!" he jerked up in a cold sweat he realized it was just a dream and wiped his brow "are you * yawn* okay? " he looked over to see the young air-bender wiping his sleepy eyes ' its nothing , go back to sleep " Aang was more than happy to oblige Zuko got up and crept out of the room and watched the sky " _hm ..the sun should be up pretty soo-_" he heard approaching foot steps he then looked up and saw Tiana standing in beside him on the steps "er...hey... " she just nodded before taking a seat next to the boy "So...you honestly don't remember..anything? " she asked in a quiet voice " I'm sorry...I honestly don't " he looked at the girl and she met his gaze "Well... It had been a few months since your mother had left and you hadn't been seen or heard from you .. we'd begun seeing less and less of each other till finally the visits stopped in all ." she began

__

_Flashback_

_Zuko went idly from room to room , days passed maybe weeks , months? But who knows, Zuko didn't really care . He spent every day training harder and harder ever since his mother had left he'd changed..definitely changed, not speaking to anyone, losing his temper easily *bang bang* Zuko got up from his spot by the window to answer the insistent rapping on the door "What?!" he barked out ,the servant cowered a bit " erm... Prince Zuko there's a young lady here to see you by the name of Tiana " the boy thought about the name for a moment before it clicked he hadn't seen her in so long" Send her in and ask her to wait in the formal living room" his heart leapt a bit thinking about his closest friend and maybe later.. potential Fire Lady he then blushed at the thought he'd realized that he liked her when she invited him to dinner and he met her mother of noble northern water tribe descent and her politician father from the Fire nation naturally . He smiled in remembrance of the occasion and changed into finer dress attire before setting off towards the living room._

_He'd rounded the corner and stopped when he'd spotted the girl . He looked at her and saw she was dressed in the kimono they'd bought together at the market and smiled a real smile at the memory she had her hair in a neat bun and she had simple red flats on. She hadn't noticed him staring much less him being there for she was too pre-occupied fixing a stray hair from her bun. The boy smiled at her difficulties and just leaned up against a pillar and continued watching her battling the small group of hairs that came loose from the bun after fixing it she then began to fidget with a ribbon on her dress before finally looking over and fixing her gaze on he boy " Hey Tiana " she looked at her feet " .. Hey Zuko.." he saw the distraught look on her face.. much like the look on his mothers before she went missing and he didn't like it "Tiana ... how about we go out to the garden... all the fire lilies are in bloom " Zuko suggested she simply nodded and let him lead her down a great corridor that led to the garden, once there they sat on a bench next to the small pond_

_"Zuko..I have something very important to say... " he just put a finger to her lips "umm.. don't worry ...I.. uh...like you too " he blushed slightly at his own words and forgot about the previous events with his mother but when he looked up at the girl he saw that she was now crying " No, don't cry.. its all right , I really do like you too!" he draped an arm around he shoulder and was shocked when she jumped up from her sitting place " No, Zuko thats no-" she was cut off to find the young boys pale lips were now pressed against her rosy ones "please Tiana I...really like you and umm...want you to stay with me...forever "he looked right into her eyes, she didn't know how to respond she couldn't break the boys heart, she did like him... very much so even from when they first met! "I... I'm sorry I have to go " new tears streaming down her face, she then left leaving a very confused Zuko now who'd fallen to his knee's after the difficult confession "__**what'd I do wrong this time?... I always mess things up but I'm going to fix it this time, Im going to go straight to her house tomorrow " **__he smiled at his own brilliance and went to his chambers where he thought about what to bring ,should he bring anything what to wear fancy ,casual ,somewhere in between perhaps? " the young boy then fell asleep and had the first good dream for a long time._

____

_He woke Up singing or rather humming because fire nation royalty do not 'sing' out loud . He decided on black pants, a silky crimson red undershirt and a black tunic with gold trimming before leaving he slipped on a simple pair of black shoes before heading to the garden ._

_He looked around a bit before finding all the flowers he needed, he'd picked two that were imported from the Earth Kingdom, and four from the Water Tribes , and Fire Nation, satisfied with his work on picking and choosing the flowers he started for the courtyard still humming ._

_"Stop, Prince Zuko " the guard bowed "Before you leave a letter as well as a small package was left here early this morning, the person said it was urgent it reached you and only you the young boy nodded "__**I'll just go to her home after this, it won't take that long right? **__" he went to his room and tossed the small box on the bed before he sat cross-legged beside it he looked and read the envelope of the letter " Zuko " no.. it couldn't be her handwriting.. could it? it was unmistakeable though he slid his finger under the envelope flap breaking the seal... her family crest seal he was not liking where this was going _

_Dear Zuko,_

_I'm sorry for running away last night but I just couldn't handle the thought of lying to you_

_I tried telling you a secret that my parents told me not to tell... but you need to know... I owe you that much_

_First I'd like to start with telling you that your feelings are returned, I do like you ... a lot and I'm glad my first kiss was with you _

_And not some weird kid I barely even know._

_I'm sorry if I seemed like I didn't enjoy it or I wanted to get away from you , please whatever you do, don't think that not now or ever!_

_because I did enjoy it and I didn't mean to end up running away from you I ran because I didn't have the heart to tell you_

_the horrid news I'd found out only the night before..._

_I'm moving, father says we have to ... I don't know why but he says we're being watched and he doesn't think its safe in the fire nation_

_Anymore, and we need to leave quickly.. I may never see you again Zuko.. and that makes me really sad just thinking about it, please_

_Never forget about me... even though we may not ever speak again I will always be your friend and I hope you'll always be mine too.._

_And I'm so sorry but I can't tell you where we're going I do owe my parents that respect also they say if your Father knew he'd probably _

_come after us... so for the sake of my parents respect and my sisters safety and maybe even my own... I can't_

_Once again I'm really sorry but I'll never forget you and thats a promise.. You'll always have a special place in my heart , please never forget that either_

_Yours Truly_

_Tiana Wang_

_P.S I love you_

_His eyes scanned the letter over and over again seeing if maybe this is a prank some sick joke or something but to his disappointment ...it isn't_

_"__**Why? I don't understand, the Fire Nation is super safe ! Her father must be telling her lies..." **__he flops on the bed with the note still in his hand. He then remembers the little box that now lay beside his head, he turns over so he's now laying on his stomach and reads the tiny note attached._

_Zuko, please keep this _

_so you never forget me_

_- Tiana_

_He then fingered at the gold ribbon surrounding the crimson box "__**Should I even bother opening this, hah friends... friends don't leave each other... she could've stayed in the palace with me...she could've lived a great life! And could've lived the life of a princess instead of a politicians daughter..." **__he was about to not even bother with it but not soon after his curiosity got the better of him. He was careful to take the ribbon off and then lifted the tiny lid off, he plucked out a small crystal statue of two turtle ducks and it had an inscription that read " Best friends forever " simple not original at all but he still found himself crying. He placed the small object on his nightstand and just stared at it for who knows how long_

_But his sadness melted into anger "__**stupid girl.....she doesn't mean this!! " **__he then knocked over the small statue of the turtle ducks onto the ground which was amazingly enough saved by the soft carpet covering his floor_

_"__** If she even meant anything she said she'd still be here!! or at least told me where she'd gone!! other than the stupid excuse about her father , she was trying to get away from me... she doesn't love me.. nobody does.. and because she's left me... the only one who after my mother had left that had ever even cared a little bit...but she'd lied to me.. because when you care about someone you don't leave them without a proper good bye ...You most certainly do not just pick up and leave then decide to buy a stupid trinket and write a meaningless note to try and pretend to be sorry for leaving!!" **__ he kept ranting on and on picking up the photo's of her and him lining his dresser and threw them into a box along with the small statue and the letter anything that would remind him of the girl he shoved the items in a box and then put it secret cabinet at the back of his closet... for the rest of the night he'd began trying to forget about the girl.. _

____________

" After that we moved to a small earth kingdom village to try to hide from your father... then you , and your father had found us....You burned down my village...and my family in it " a single tear landed on her lap as she gently touched her sisters necklace and started trembling with hot tears rolling down her face he stared down at the girl realizing what he'd really done " I'm so... so sorry... from the bottom of my heart... I'm so sorry... " she looked up at the boy her vision blurry from the tars and after his heartfelt apology she couldn't hate him. ... they were the best of friends at one point after all " I just....really wanted to have my fathers love after losing my mother and then losing you ... he shocking as it is , was the only one left..I took my uncle's love for granted though... " he stared out into the open sky seeing the sun peeking out from behind the horizon "And then he sent me on a wild-goose chase for the Avatar...My father decided there was a fluke in the Avatar cycle and you must be it turns out he was watching you, and his spies told him about your gifts, I mean after all you could and still can control two elements... anyway I tried to tell him otherwise but he wouldn't hear of it , he said if I brought you in then he'd accept me again.." he let out a dry laugh "like he ever really did, I was always the disappointment... the failure" the teen soon found himself in a warm embrace "I...forgive you Zuko..." he looked down at the girl and whispered a thank you while wrapping his arms around the girls shoulders.

All was fine in Zuko's world again, and for that he was glad.

_____

So what do you thinkk?

R&R please Zuko wants you to *wink wink nudge nudge*


	5. Chapter 5

Whee another chapter ^_^

I do not own any Avatar characters only Tiana and her family :)

( btw I'm going to take an attempt at focusing on all the characters now that the relationship and history has been explained between Zuko and Tiana )

Son on with the show!.... er..chapter :P

_____

_Previously _

_the teen soon found himself in a warm embrace "I...forgive you Zuko..." he looked down at the girl and whispered a thank you while wrapping his arms around the girls shoulders. _

_All was fine in Zuko's world again, and for that he was glad._

________

They sat watching the rising sun together, with Zuko's arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace

"Hey...Tiana " he said looking unsure " Yes, Zuko?" "Can I um...Kiss you..." she gave a small laugh and soon her lips were pressed to his just like all those years ago yet it was different this one was a small but tender loving kiss "I won't run away this time" she whispered in his ear he shivered as her hot breath made contact another small chuckle escaped her lips at this reaction.

"Aww, Hot-Head has a new friend, how sweet " Toph taunted revealing herself from her hiding spot behind a nearby statue " Or maybe more? " she said with a raise of her eyebrows, the couple turned to the earth bender and Tiana somewhat thankful for the younger girls blindness so she couldn't see the blush creeping across her face , Zuko just smiled and tightened his embrace before planting a small kiss on her top of her head and stood, holding his hand out to her, helping her up "The others will be up so- " he was cut off when he heard giggling and snickering from behind another pillar.

" Just come out " Zuko said turning towards the statue that Toph had recently emerged from, obviously unamused by their shameless spying. Three teens came out from behind the statue still giggling , Toph could feel one more lagging behind " You too Snoozles " she then bended the earth and he came flying out from behind the statue flailing his arms uselessly in the air.

" He's going to miss!! " Suki yelled out referring to the open air surrounding the temple , Aang reacted by bending a huge wall in front of Sokka and was just in time, stopping him before he could fall off the side, he hit the newly formed wall with smack " gee...thanks Aang " he said sliding down the wall before landing with a *thump* and an "oof" . The boy started inching towards her " Oh *snicker* my poor *giggle *little warrior " she patted his head before bursting into a fit of giggles at his adorable patheticness, joining in with the rest of them "You're all so cruel!" Sokka said in a melodramatic tone before going off to sulk "Aww you know we don't mean it Sokka " she said before following the water tribe boy back into the temple.

__

They all spent the rest of the afternoon just hanging out, a real day of relaxation for a long time, and having small bending battles for fun mostly Toph beating the living daylights out of Aang but were chased in by the unexpected rain fall, or actually just Toph,Zuko and Sokka rest all stayed outside and played in the rain like little kids.

Katara just twirled around being surrounded by her element, she loved everything about it, the way it sent chills down your spine when a cold drop of water hits your sensitive flesh, or how the rain softly caresses your body being gentle and soothing she was pulled out of her moment of peace surprised as she toppled over and landed on her behind she looked at the direction the small ball of water came from "Aang!!" the boys laughter turned into fear as his water-bending master stood and took a stance "er...." she then smiled a wicked smile, one that almost didn't belong on her usually gentle face "You know that you have just started a...WATER WAR!!!" she began to bend that water sending it towards Aang and their war had just begun, Suki and Tiana just standing on the side in the rain before the Kyoshi warrior turned and began walking back to the temple "Where are you going " Tiana asked " I'm not a water-bender, so I'd really rather not get totally entirely pummeled by their intense battle, this is not where I belong " and with that and a wink she kept walking, Tiana just shrugged and turned before joining the battle

"_who to attack first... the pupil or the teac- ?" _Her decision was made when Aang had 'accidentally' bended one her way " Thats it, your a goner Aang!" she began her attack but with more than just a water ball this was a fricken water boulder he ran from it naturally yelling "I'm Sooorrrryy!!!"

Zuko stood there watching the event unfold giving a smile here and there a few times a small short-lived laugh escaped his lips, he thought about how he personally had put her through so much pain, so much trauma..yet she still forgave him, all the time he'd tried to forget her she'd been thinking about him, he was pulled from his prior thoughts when he felt a wet kiss being placed on his cheek "Hey there hot stuff " she said with a wink before bending the water out of her clothes, she flicked some of the water at him before tossing the rest back outside.

"Dinners ready!!" Aang yelled out, not really needing to tell Sokka who was already sitting awaiting his meal "Hurry up you guys or I'll eat your food too!!" he said referring to Tiana and Zuko who were taking their time coming over "Don't think he's kidding...he would if we would ever even let him get close " Suki warned she just received a small chuckle from the both of them before returning her gaze on the fish. Katara served the meal , A vegetable stir-fry for Aang and Fish with cabbage soup to everyone else, Everyone sat up and thanked Katara for the exceptional meal.

Katara and Aang had decided to start cleaning the kitchen after dinner, Suki and Sokka were up to who knows what and Toph was..probably spying on Sokka, Zuko and Tiana were sitting on a blanket in staring out at the pouring rain, Zuko sitting against a pillar his arms wrapped around the girl and his head resting on top of hers, and her in turn lying against his warm chest.

Zuko stared down at the now sleeping girl who'd befriended him so long ago, the girl he tried to forget..the girl he did forget, replacing her with a masked love for Mai.. A love that he fabricated to convince himself that it his past love wasn't love it was just a childhood crush, nothing more and now he was ashamed of the way he'd acted ,totally not understanding to her reasons...He watched her steady breaths, the subtle and gentle rises and falls of her chest, he smiled seeing her so peaceful, not soon after Zuko followed the same path she'd gone his steady breaths matching her own, they stayed in the same spot with him leaning against the pillar holding the girl who held his heart.

He woke up the next day rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and looked down at Tiana who was going to wake any moment, not too much time after that she began to stir , before looking up at him still in a sort of dream state " Hi " he whispered she smiled and whispered a hi back . The rain from the night before seemed to have cleared but it looked as though it could start to rain at any given moment. "Hey Zuko? " he looked down at his love "hm?" she smiled a side smirk before leaping out of his embrace to her feet and taking off yelling and laughing "Bet you can't catch me!! " Zuko sat dumbfounded for a moment before bounding after her , sometime during the chase she must've hid and gone a different path_" Where is that girl? " _ He looked around scanning the area thoroughly but then spotted a streak of jet black hair turning the corner "_There!" _ he followed her in a playful pursuit before noticing a hallway that if he calculated it right, cross her running path where she should be passing in " _5...4_," she came into view "_3...2"_ and now she was almost within his grasp "1!" he yelled out tackling the girl, rolling as to not hurt her and he now hovered over her holding her small hands in his rather large ones , pinning her to the cool dew and rain soaked grass . She struggled against his hold laughing the whole time "C'mon Zuko was that really fair? You cheated " she said between fits of giggles, he just smiled " Did not, I Zuko swear on my honor " he then leaned down and kissed her releasing her wrists she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, tongues in a wild and untamed battle for ultimate dominance .

"Hello Zuzu, and...you... hope we're not disturbing anything" they both jumped up from their spot and took a battle stance " Azula" Zuko growled at the girl ,Tiana was about to run in and warn the others when the girl with a face of stone appeared in her way though it seemed like there was a flash of what was it? Jealousy? Envy? Hurt? maybe even betrayal Tiana quickly shook off these thoughts " Wheres your little side kick ?" she mocked obviously referring to Ty Lee " I don't need her to kill you" she said her daggers appearing in her hands ready to strike at the signal from the obvious leader of the quickly side-stepped the girl and hoped her voice would reach the group

"Aang , Katara , Sokka, Toph , Suki WE'RE UNDER ATTACK , ZUKO'S PSYCHOTIC SISTER AND HER SIDE-KICKS ARE HERE!! Tiana yelled in her loudest voice hoping it would reach at least one of their ears, and fate so far was playing on her side , Katara who'd been standing outside heard her call and they all took off towards the voice.

Not too much later Mai heard them arrive and turned to see the teens now all in attack and defense mode Azula just perked up an eyebrow and whistled an obvious signal for her soldiers to join in the fight ,They guessed right because just then Ty Lee flew into the battle followed up by at least ten Dai-Li agents and five Fire nation, they all took their stances it was a regular face off " I'll take Ms.I stone-face " Toph yelled " No She's mine " Tiana growled leaping in front of the teen. So now the teens were set

Zuko vs Azula, Tiana vs Mai , Aang vs Ty Lee, Sokka Suki and Toph vs Fire Nation Soldiers and Dai-Li

Zuko threw the first attack and Azula easily reflected it and the battle had begun

"You can't win brother " Azula said while throwing a fireball at him which he responded by sending a huge blast of fire and she just jumped out of the way landing perfectly on a nearby tree branch " Join us brother in our takeover, we're offering you another chance after your most recent betrayal " she smirked at the thought of him turning on his friends " I will never make that mistake again! " he growled "hm... not surprised, oh well I tried " next thing he knew there was a blast of lightning coming right for him ..and everything seemed to move in slow motion after that

_____

Sorry for the shorter chapter, I'll try to add more in the next chapter I promisseee :)

reviews please it does make me,Zuko and Tiana all extremely happy :)


	6. Chapter 6

Helloo :)

Imma try to make this a longer chapter to make up for the short crap one last time:P

I do not own avatar or avatars characters .

_____

_"You can't win brother " Azula said while throwing a fireball at him which he responded by sending a huge blast of fire and she just jumped out of the way landing perfectly on a nearby tree branch " Join us brother in our takeover, we're offering you another chance after your most recent betrayal " she smirked at the thought of him turning on his friends " I will never make that mistake again! " he growled "hm... not surprised, oh well I tried " next thing he knew there was a blast of lightning coming right for him ..and everything seemed to move in slow motion after that_

_____

_(A/N I'm going to try to go forward to where Zuko is and then rewind to tell anothers P.O.V and it will eventually come together)_

_Aangs P.O.V_

The battle had begun and Aang stood there ready "_Gotta stay focused, one hit and its all over for me" _He looked back at the girl and before he could attack she was gone looking around he turned and found her bounding down towards him " Hey where's the cute one? you know, pony tail , water tribe oh well " she said with a wink and a shrug , the young girl then was about to jab him before Aang flew out of the way using his bending landing about six feet away, the girl then ran towards him and did a display of if it wasn't after him Aang would think it was quite impressive he dodged jab after jab " Aww you're being no fun, just stay still " Ty Lee whined , while dodging the attacks the young avatar leapt and sent a blast of air towards her she fell back a few steps barely dodging that one "Aww Avatars got spunk" she taunted but before Aang could attack again he saw Katara from the corner of his eye ,being blocked in by an approaching Dai Li Agent, while she fought off a Fire Nation soldier . Aang had to act quickly so he spun around just in time to block the girls attack , he saw an opportunity " Sorry! " he said before blowing her back and then encasing her in a box made of earth letting only her head to peek through "Thats not fair!" she yelled after him.

Aang just ignored the pink gymnast and continued towards his friend leaping in the air and spinning down blowing the dai-li agent against a near-by wall knocking him out almost immediately the girl turned noticing the fallen Dai-Li agent that had been previously pursing her "Thanks Aang!" Katara yelled at him while still battling the fire nation soldier. He turned and found he was then up against two more Dai-Li agents, they weren't as much trouble and he easily beat them by freezing them against a wall , He saw Katara finishing up by freezing the fire nation soldier ,and saw Sokka, Suki,and Toph finishing up the last of the Dai-li agents and Fire nation soldiers ,Tiana was still fighting Mai he was about to help but fear struck his eyes when he saw a huge strike of lightning heading right for Zuko .

He then ran for his fire-bending teacher "Zuko, look out!" but he saw it was too late, there was no way he could block,dodge,repel, anything nada he was going to have to take the hit and hope that he'd be able to redirect the lightning away from his heart. The boy closed his eyes when it was about to make contact.

_Katara's P.O.V_

She hadn't really noticed when the battle had started, she'd been saying a silent prayer over the group "_Oh spirits please, let us make it out of here alive... We need to survive or all of our past battles were for absolutely nothing, we need to win ! Survive for our Families, Friends , Nation and the World! If none of us survive though... just let Aang survive ,please spirits" _Ever since Ba-Sing-Se she said this small and simple wish.

Not too much after she'd said the prayer had she seen a boulder coming towards her ..Fast ,she quickly bended the water and forced the boulder towards a wall hitting the dai-li agent who'd sent it knocking him out,the small victory however was short-lived as a fire-nation soldier turned towards her. He shot a fist of fire and she responded by bending the water and when it made contact with the small fire-ball it'd dissolved into 'd made it next to the fountain and just as she'd hoped he followed her , she jumped into the large fountain and began to shoot ice at him at rapid speed after hitting him, putting him into a brief daze she sprung into action going behind him, and was about to freeze him to a pillar when he'd come out of his daze almost literally a second too early , he stood up and began shooting streaks of fire at her which she in turn responded by creating a water whip easily dissolving each and every one of his attacks "_ I don't need to have an equal playing field! I need to get the upper-hand to attack and end this" _But she heard a crash and turned to see Aang who just took out a Dai-Li agent that was going to take an easy shot "Thanks Aang!" she watched him nod and go to look for someone else to help, she turned back towards the Fire-Nation Soldier and saw her opportunity, but she'd have to lead him there.

"_How in the heck am I going to get this guy towards the fountain again much less make him trip and fall in it...Got it!" _She looked at the guy, approaching him "Hey Fire Scum " she taunted "Its sad you have a big wuss for a leader, I mean if he's so great why doesn't he fight? but then again you're probably just doing this so you get fame and fortune if your nation wins, but where are you when you guys don't? " she was almost there "Shut up water witch!" he threw a ball of fire at her but was obviously distraught by the girls words "Tut tut tut, Do not interrupt , You" "_only a few more steps " _will "_ so close c'mon" _be " _almost there" _in a pretty little " _yes he's in!" _cell " when she'd finished the last word, he fell in and she quickly froze the water over pinning the soldier to the bottom of the fountain she heard him mutter a few curse words " Now thats not polite "

As she turned ,fear struck her..hard " ZUKO!" she called seeing a flash of light coming towards him, running to the boy she'd now considered a good friend closing her eyes afraid to see what was about to happen in a matter of seconds.

_Sokka, Suki , and Toph_

Sokka stared intently and strategized in his head who he would attack first "_Fire nation...definitely" _the battle just started and he yelled a battle cry well half of one at least "YAAA-ahh...." his cry was cut short when Toph had sent the Fire nation he was going to attack straight up on a column she just made that stood about 30 Ft. high "Aww Toph I was going after that one " "This is no time for whining about who got who !" Suki said logically all while fighting a Dai-li agent before Toph ran after another Soldier she turned and gave a smirk " I knew that " and left Sokka mouth open " Really?! " but before he could complain too much more he was quickly distracted by another agent he cut through the oncoming boulders , Boulder *smash* after that he threw his boomerang and it hit the man in the back of the head knocking him out "Yeah!" he nuzzled against his boomerang " ahh... I love you boomie" then nuzzled his sword " and you too spacey " he looked up and saw his girlfriend "er...and you too suki" he said nuzzling her, but she just rolled her eyes at her boyfriends strange attitude and turned back to the battle.

"_Almost all of them are gone except for two dai-li,two fire-nation and Mai and Azula" _she ran towards an approaching Dai-Li but was taken by surprise as another Dai-Li came up from behind and bended earth hand-cuffs and ankle cuffs making her useless "damn..." she muttered , Sokka soon came running towards her yelling " Noo! You will pay Earth brat Suki I shall avenge you!! "he heard a growl and looked over to the blind girl who was beating a fire nation soldier and glaring at him for his comment "umm... not that Earth kingdom people are brats its ju- Nevermind CHARRRRGGEEEE!!!!!" Throwing his boomerang but it missed the Dai Li's head "Rats" but he soon found himself in the exact same problem as his girlfriend, hand and ankle-cuffed "Um..yeah... I meant to have this happen its part of my brilliant plan " she just rolled her eyes " I'm going to Avenge you, ooh that was scary " she mocked " Y'know you're in just as much of a problem as I am so there! " they could only sit or rather lay and watch the end of the battle they both watched the epic battle between Zuko and Azula, and damn she was scary Sokka and Suki turned when a foot started poking them in the sides

"Seriously, you got beaten by those little fail monkeys? " Toph mocked referring to the men who were blacked out and were done in by their own trick, cuffed and earth encasing them keeping them there for a while, she broke the older teens chains "Thanks Toph" Suki said but Sokka had to ruin it "We're not benders so you may have a slight advantage" Toph punched him in the shoulder.

Now it was only Mai and Azula, the three teens started running towards Aang and Katara who'd just stopped and looked towards where their gaze laid , Toph could feel the vibrations of the oncoming attack "no,Sparky" she whispered , Suki turned into Sokkas shoulder beginning to cry for her friend, Sokka in turn turning away not able to watch his comrade be mercilessly killed .

"What? "Toph then gave a confused look "No way...Impossible "

___

_Tianas P.O.V_

"Mai, you're going down..Traitor!" Mai just shrugged and smirked " I'm not the traitor, I didn't turn against my country like you..and your family , how are they by the way? oh right they're dead " the girl growled "YOU'RE DEAD" She threw a fireball at Mai who moved out of the just in time , Mai then threw some stilettos followed by a single dagger all missing , but the dagger grazed tianas cheek landing stuck in a tree Tiana pulled the dagger out of the tree throwing it at mai and lighting it on fire the girl saw it coming and Tiana knew she would so in a quick fluid motion she'd followed the knife with ice daggers then followed by a Fire Whip, Mai couldn't dodge all of them and ended up getting stuck to a tree , the ice daggers lining her body.

"Ow, fire brat can't get out " Tiana taunted " By the way..never EVER talk about my family, besides I have someone who loves me...You know the name " a huge growl erupted from Mai and she tore away from the tree leaving huge tears in her dress , throwing simultaneous daggers and stilleto's from her sleeves backing Tiana up till she was almost cutting into Zuko's battle "YOU!!" Mai screamed "STOLE!" Tiana tripped over a rock falling onto the ground "HIM!!" tears streaming from Mai's face , so different then her but somehow she still had pin-point accuracy, she hovered over Tiana with a final knife in her hand "You're a Boyfriend-Stealing bitch,And now you will DIE!!!! " Mai thrust the knife down towards Tiana "Feel what its like to have a real broken heart!!!"

Before the knife could make contact with her neck, Tiana brought her legs up and kicked Mai off throwing her into the stone wall of the temple sliding down the wall blood trickling down the corner of Mai's mouth ,she wiped it off with her sleeve before running full-speed with more knives in her hands, throwing them at rapid speed .

"_Wow what did Zuko ever see in this girl,she's being totally psychotic?" _Jumped when needed to avoid the sharp objects "DIE!!!" Mai screamed before seeing a huge fireball being thrown her way , easily avoiding it, not expecting the next attack. Tiana threw water at the girl freezing her hands to her sides and feet together sending Mai toppling to the ground.

"why...Why did you take him from me?!" Tiana just pitied the girl and walked away , she turned and saw Azula, and she knew what the girl was going to do, before she could throw anything, she heard a scream erupted from behind her, she turned and saw Mai who had a dagger in hand running towards her.

"_Take a hit and save Zuko or save myself entirely? ..I really just asked myself that?" _Tiana mentally slapped herself for such a question, she bounded off towards Zuko lifting her arm to shield herself from the oncoming dagger , the dagger dug deep into her arm she quickly shut out the pain keeping her speed towards Zuko.

She was fast approaching and threw herself in front of Zuko "_gotta get this right on the first run around " _She closed her eyes in concentration, and did some quick bending and redirected the lightning that literally would have killed her if she'd been even a second off.

Azula hadn't seen it coming, she thought it was an easy kill , she'd barely escaped the near fatal blow by her own doing, but still got blown a few feet which resulted in her getting hit in the back of her head knocking her out cold.

Zuko stood there and couldn't believe what'd happened "C'mon we've got to go they won't be out very long!" He stared down at Tiana who'd saved his life, with a chance of herself getting killed in the process totally dumbfounded, she grabbed his hand and led him to Appa and climbed on "Everyone stop standing there , we've got to go!" The rest of them didn't have to be asked twice and they all boarded the giant bison and Aang jumped onto his neck "Yip Yip! " he cried and then they were off.

Azula looked up to the sky with blurred vision, but could still make out the sight of the bison flying away from where they were "Damn it......" she said under her breath before losing consciousness again

_____

So did you like it? , sorry if its not as long as I'd originally intended but I did try I swear xP

R&R please :)


	7. Chapter 7

So this is going to be the part where they enter the fire nation and stay at Zuko's family's beach house =] the order of events might be a little screwy

I do not own anything avatar whatsoever *tear*

______

_Azula looked up to the sky with blurred vision, but could still make out the sight of the bison flying away from where they were "Damn it......" she said under her breath before losing consciousness again_

______

"Where can we hide now?" Aang asked just trying to get as far away from the temple as possible, as Zuko's team mates were coming up with different places and failing at that.

He sat there looking at the girl who'd saved him pulling a knife from her arm or at least trying to figure out the least painful "ugh... just let me do it" he stared at the girl almost glaring "Erm...okay...thanks Zuko " he crawled over and sat next to her, he placed his hand on the dagger that his ex-girlfriend oh so very thoughtfully had given to her, he looked her in the eyes "Hold still... don't think about it " he then kissed her and before she had time to think about it, he pulled the sharp dagger from her arm in a quick ,fluid motion,she hissed in pain biting his bottom lip "Sneaky little bastard... " she muttered he didn't seem amused like he may have been if he hadn't been so angry at her, she took the dagger from his hands wiping the blood off on the hem of her pants tucking it into a holder on her belt thinking it may come in handy one day.

"Umm..Zuko.. do you have any ideas " the young boy obviously afraid of his fire-bending teacher at least at the moment " What?! ... oh...I have just the place, it's a beach house my family and I used to go to for vacations " the GAang travelled in silence the rest of the way , Zuko trying to keep pre-occupied by looking out for the Beach house, a few hours had passed before Zuko had seen even a trace of Ember Island he looked around a bit more "Aang, there!" pointing towards a small Island and they could see a house on the beach, Aang pulled the reigns directing Appa towards the house landing on the beach, they all hopped off the bison and headed off towards the house .

"Wow this is para-ow!" Sokka turned towards who ever shoved him trying his best glare, waving his fist towards Tiana who ignored the boy and headed towards a room, with Zuko hot on her heels

__________________

Zuko followed Tiana into the room shutting the door before turning to the girl who sat on the bad searched the room for a first aid kit "How could you do that?!" he roared " How could you be so stupid?! I had it under control !!" I couldn't just let you die Zuko now could I?, besides I've had a little more experience when it comes to lightning " she said seemingly calm for someone that has some fire-nation in them "So?! .!" he said making sure he pronounced every word clearly "So?" he scoffed " So... you say so! " " You're blowing this way out of proportions Zuko, just calm down and forget about it " She said her voice rising just a bit ,while looking through a bag for a bandage to wrap her arm with.

"Death Tiana! not a simple flesh wound DEATH!! " finally losing her temper she snapped "You know what Zuko! So what?! I've lost everything that meant anything, My home,My Parents , My sister.. Everything! Maybe I was being selfish, but I just didn't... I didn't want to lose you too Zuko... you're basically all I have left .." whispering the last part, Zuko just sat next to Tiana feeling horrible for yelling at her.

"I'm....sorry... " he cupped her chin tilting her face up so they were now staring at each other in the eyes "I'm sorry.. for losing my temper at you, but its just... I care about you more than you'll ever know...It just...I don't like the thought of you risking your own life for me, I love you so much Tiana " The girl smiled at Zuko's confession and kissed him sweetly on the lips wrapping her arms around his neck, she whispered into the kiss " I love you too " The young couple then went out to socialize with the rest of the GAang .

________________

Tiana ,Katara and Toph sat, watching the Zuko teach Aang fire-bending , ordinarily Tiana would be out there with them but he Arm was still sore from their most recent battle, the boys bowed to show that the bending lesson was over "Don't you think its weird that we're hiding from the fire-lord in his own house? " Katara thought out loud staring towards Aang but her attention was turned towards Zuko who'd answered her question " I told you, he hasn't been here since our family was actually happy.. and that was a long time ago, its the last place anyone would think to look for us" Tiana walked over and sat next to Zuko who put a lazy arm around her pecking her on the cheek Katara smiled "_never thought I'd see Zuko...happy" _she was brought down to earth by Sokka and Suki who'd announced that there was a play...About them!

"Hey you guys, you'll never guess....theres a play ..About us!" suki nodded her head " We were in town and then saw this poster! " Sokka unrolled the poster showing the rest of the group , Katara and Aang got up and moved closer for a better look at it, Katara stood completely bewildered "What, how is this possible? " Sokka then read off the poster revealing that 'The boy in the iceberg' had been written by a famous play-write who'd travelled the entire globe gathering information about them. As soon as Tiana and Zuko had heard that it was being portrayed by 'The Ember Island players' they groaned in both pain and disgust " My mother used to take us to see them every year, they butchered 'Love amongst the dragons' Every time " Tiana nodded " I've seen them , my parents had insisted on it, those people are just not talented whatsoever " Katara ignored the criticism but still thought it may be a bad idea "Sokka, do you really think it'd be a good idea to see a play..about ourselves? " he opened and closed the poster again " C'mon a day at the theatre ? this is the kind of wacky-time-wasting nonsense I've been missing " he argued with a huge grin "besides we all could use a good laugh right?" Aang smiled at the idea too "Yeah, we've all been stressed this could be a lot of fun!" Katara thought about it some more "Alright, lets do it" Tiana and Zuko just looked at them with a 'What the hell have you just done' face "C'mon Mr. and Mrs. Hot-head, this really could be fun" Toph said "Alright, but I only have this " Tiana said gesturing to her Water/fire attire "I can help with that" Zuko then led her to a closet in a huge bedroom "Take anything you'd like " Tiana stood and looked at the clothes all formal " Are you sure? " Zuko smiled "Yeah, they were Azula's.. I don't think she'd be mind if you wore it" She reached in and took down a black silk tunic with red and gold dragons on it and gold trimming and a pair of black pants "This fine?" Zuko nodded "Perfect, I'm pretty sure she never touched that " Tiana smirked at his answer and shooed him out so she could put the clothes on, pairing it with a gold headband she'd found

________

The Group then entered the theatre going to a box seats at the very back of the room. Toph ,Katara and Aang all sat down, and Zuko winked at Tiana before sitting in between the young airbender and Katara "_sneaky little creep" _Tiana thought but could help the smile that began to creep at his horrible yet funny actions "Hey I uh...wanted to sit there" Zuko went to his normal uncaring voice "Just sit next to me , what's the big deal?" knowing exactly what the big deal was " I was just..I wanted to....nevermind" Aang just gave up on even trying, Suki and Sokka walked in, sitting in the row of seats behind the others, Tiana following them in, sitting behind Zuko.

" You guys got us in the nosebleed section, my feet can't see anything " Toph complained crossing her arms " Don't worry , I'll tell your feet what's happening " the lights then dimmed and the curtains opened to show the two siblings rowing a boat in the south pole, Sokka put a hand on his sisters shoulder pointing from him to her and then at the stage, Tiana interested in watching the history of her newfound friends acted out rather then the stories she'd heard in her travels

" Oh Sokka, My only brother " _"It just started and its already horrible " _Tiana thought sarcastically " We constantly roam these south pole sea's but never do we find anything " the actress sighed dramatically "fullfilling" the actor Sokka cut in with what obviously was going to be a horrid joke " All I want is a full feeling in my stomach " he put his hands out " I'm starving " he said his head whipping from side to side,the stupid joke making the audience laugh, most the audience at least, Katara arching an eyebrow at her brother because of the awful portrayal of herself and her brother " Is food the only thing on your mind? " "Well I'm trying to get it out of my mouth.... and into my stomach , I'm starving!" he said hands out again causing the audience to laugh ...again " This is pathetic " Sokka whispered to his sister " My jokes are way funnier than this " Toph was laughing though seeming to be the only one amused by the play _" Wow... this is worse than Sokka " _Zuko noted barely hearing Toph agree with the portrayal of Sokka.

"Everyday the world awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appear " The Actress said moving her arm dramatically before bringing it down to clasp onto her other hand "But still we cannot give up hope ,for hope is all we have " the actress then fell to her knees " And we must never relinquish it, even " she took in a strangled breath as though she was about to cry " Even to our dying death " she then started 'crying' if you can even call that horrible display 'crying' " Well thats just silly ,I don't sound like that " Katara said pointing towards the overly dramatic portrayal of her, Sokka ,Suki and Toph all laughing hard ,Tiana and Zuko cracking a small smile "Oh man this writers a genius " Toph said putting her hands behind her head , Katara glared at Toph crossing her arms and turning back to the play.

The actress stood up and looked towards what's supposed to be Aang "Look , it appears to be someone frozen in ice " the Sokka actor now stood "Perhaps for a hundred years " "But who?, Who is the boy in the iceberg?" Aang stood from his seat and moved to the railing , now interested to see himself in the play , the actress lifted her hand and pretended to Karate chop the 'iceberg " Water-bend HY-YAH! " someone jumped out of the prop , Aang shook his head and looked back "Who are you frozen boy? " the actress said , the actress portraying Aang giggled and did a little dance sort thing "Silly, I'm the Avatar , here to spread joy and fun " Aang still couldn't believe it " Wait...Is that a woman playing me? " he asked obviously highly disturbed , a huge dragon thing popped out of the prop and 'flew' around the stage , the actress gasped "An airbender, my heart is so full of hope...its making me tear-bend" the actress fell to her knee's gripping 'Aangs' leg and began to sob "My stomachs so empty, that its making me tear-bend" the actor noted before also falling to his knee's gripping the actresses other leg sobbing as well "I need meat" the actor cried, 'Aang' bent down and hooked 'his' arm around 'Sokkas' neck "But wait? Isn't that a plate of meaty dumplings" the actor looked around "Ooh where?" the actress laughed crossing her legs " Did I mention that I'm an incurable prankster?" Aang groaned in protest "I don't do that! I'm not like that, and I'm not a woman!" Tiana laughed at his outburst Toph also laughing "Oh they nailed you twinkle-toes "

Then the Iroh and Zuko actors came in " Prince Zuko, you must try this cake " the Zuko actor looking through a telescope made a fist " There's no time for cake, I must find the avatar to regain my honor" Tiana looked down at Zuko who was watching the scene with interest and guilt flashed across his features she looked back towards the play to see the Iroh character eating a cake " You sicken me " Tiana looked down towards Zuko who had a straight face on again " They make me look stiff and humorless " he noted pointing his hand towards the stage "Actually, I think that actors pretty spot on " Katara argued "How Could you say that?" totally in shock at the water-benders words "Calm down Zuko, just watch the play " Tiana said with her hands on his shoulders, he slumped in his seat with his arms crossed almost pouting.

"Lets forget about the avatar and maybe we can get massages " 'Iroh' suggested " How could you say that?!" 'Zuko' roared . Katara arched an eyebrow at Zuko who just slumped further down

"Hey I think i found something" 'Aang' said going over to the prop bushes obviously putting on a puppet of...momo?! " Look! a flying rabbit monkey!" the actress walked towards the front of the stage " I'll think I'll name him...Momo!" she announced giggling "Hi everybody , I love you " the momo puppet said Tiana bent over to Suki "Thats not creepy at all " Aang just rubbed his temples totally in disbelief as to what was going on, some time went by and sooner then Suki got interested when she saw the portrayal of her, and then 'Sokka walked in backwards " Does this make my butt look fat?" Sokka blushed at a laughing Suki who covered her mouth .The small group of teens just made a face groaned in protest and disgust waiting for the intermission, they say through at least another 30 minutes of 'Sokkas' bad jokes, 'Kataras' sobbing 'Zukos' anger issues and just overall bad acting before something seemed to spark Sokka's attention

"Don't go Yue, you're the only woman thats ever taken my mind off of food" the two shared a kiss before the sokka actor stuck his tongue out "Wait, did you have pickled fish for dinner ? " he asked looking back towards Yue who turned away " Goodbye Sokka I have important moon duties to take care of "she said while being hauled up on a moon prop "And yes... I did have pickled fish " she admitted , Suki laughed at the display "You never told me you made out with the moon spirit " Sokka held a finger to her lips "Shh... I'm trying to watch " he said with tears in his eyes looking really pathetic, Suki crossed her arms looking the other way.

"The avatar is back to save the day! YAY!" she cried in 'avatar' form while jumping on the toy boats passing on the stage and picking up the doll versions of fire-nation generals before tripping and falling as the curtains closed Applause erupted from the theatre, but in one box there were five very unhappy campers only two seemed undisturbed Aang groaned pulling his hat over his head and Zuko pulled his hood up.

They all stood outside during the intermission "So far this intermission is the best part of the play " Zuko noted bitterly "aww don't be like that " Tiana said kissing him on the cheek taking her spot next to him standing on the steps" No, Zuko's right " Sokka said walking down the stairs with a paper bag in his hand "Apparently the play-write thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time " Suki gave a small laugh "Yeah you tell plenty of bad jokes about other topics" her boyfriend took a huge bite of whatever he had gulping it down " I know!" Sokka finished by taking another big bite "At least that Sokka actor kinda looks like you! that lady playing the avatar doesn't resemble me at all! " "I don't know you are more in touch with your feminine side then most guys " Toph observed Aang growled at the girl getting up from his sitting position on the steps "Relax Aang, they're not accurate portrayals, I mean after all I'm not some preachy cry-baby who can't help giving over-emotional speeches about hope " Katara stated leaving everyone staring at her "What?" she asked " Yeah ... thats not like you at all " Aang said before going back to his original spot on the steps " Listen friends, its obvious that the play-write did his research, I know it must hurt but what you see up there on that stage is the truth " she said making small hand gestures "I agree with Toph, I mean its obviously dramatized but like what Toph said, its the truth "Tiana said agreeing with Toph "Lets go back in , the shows about to start " She noted, them all reluctantly going back into the theatre.

Tiana watched everything and took it all in from the time the first time Toph came in to when their former friend was..killed? none of them were sure but it sparked hers and seemingly Aangs too when it came to 'Zuko' and 'Katara' in the crystal caves, both moving a little closer.

"I have to admit Prince Zuko I really find you...attractive " the Katara actress said moving closer to 'Zuko' Tiana felt a tang of jealousy rising up in her, and she knew for a fact that Aang was feeling the same exact way " You don't have to make fun of me " the actor protested "But I mean it" 'Katara' said taking a seat next to him "I've had eyes for you from the day you first captured me " Zuko and Katara gave each other uneasy looks slowly moving away from each other "Wait I thought you were the Avatar's girl" 'Zuko' said standing up Aang nodded at the accusation but the actress just chuckled "The Avatar? he's like a little brother to me" She laughed again " I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way, besides how could he ever find out about... "_don't you dare" _Tiana thought bitterly "this" the two actors then stood close together....too close Tiana had seen enough and stalked away Aang following close behind but was noticed by Sokka "oh...you're getting up? " he whispered " Can you get me some fire flakes?" the boy said before putting his arm around Suki yet again, then remembered something whisper yelling to Aang "And some fire gummies!" before resting his arm back around Suki.

Tiana felt ridiculous for being jealous over Katara....It wasn't even really her... but just the thought of the possibility of it happening....I mean really she did hear after all that they were trapped together in the crystal caves... "_what if they did...."_ a blush crept across the girls face "_no...but what if...." _she threw her arms in the air and went out to a balcony staring over the water just thinking, she then heard a loud eruption of applause coming from the theatre "_stupid play doesn't deserve that..." _ but in any case still walked back into the main room to see the group waiting by the door, she saw Sokka getting into Suki's face about her getting captured by Azula, Zuko and Toph crouched by the wall and Katara standing against a wall further from the group seemingly looking out for Aang "Hey Tiana, where'd you go?" Zuko questioned she didn't want to make it awkward so she just replied by saying nowhere important and took a seat next to Zuko "Has anyone seen Aang" the group just shook their heads "I'm going to check outside " and she walked off towards the doors leading to the balconies.

Tiana smiled when she saw a kid with his arms out saying "Whee" as he passed in an Aang costume when her attention was turned to Sokka "Hey Suki, what are the chances that you can get me backstage?I've got some jokes I want to share with the actor me "He questioned she perked up an eyebrow looking to the left and right answering in a low almost dangerous voice " I'm an elite warrior who's trained for many years in the art of stealth " she then changed her whole persona smiling a huge smile "I think I can get you backstage " Sokka turned and Suki followed him to go backstage.

"Jeez,everyones getting so upset about about their characters , even you seem more down then usual and thats saying something " Toph said folding her arms "You don't get it... its different for you, you get a muscly version of yourself taking down ten bad guys at once and making sassy remarks " Tiana listened to the conversation intently staying silent, but Toph smirked "Yeah thats pretty great "She said "But for me it takes all the mistakes I've made in my life and shoves them back in my face " he said sadly "_oh zuko..." _Tiana thought feeling bad for him "My uncle he's always been by my side, even when things were bad, he was there for me, he taught me so much... and how do I repay him? with a knife in his back... its my greatest regret ... and I may never get to redeem myself " he said looking down while Tiana put a soothing hand on his shoulder, Toph then slid down the wall taking a seat next to the banished prince "You have redeemed yourself to your uncle, you haven't realized it but you already have " Zuko looked over to the blind girl unbelieving " How do you know?" "Because I once had a long conversation with the guy all he would talk about was you " Zuko then pushed back his hood "Really?" a smile on his lips "Yeah, it was kinda annoying " the prince looked down again and apologized " But it was also very sweet, all your uncle wanted was for you to find your own path and see the light, now you're here with us he'd be proud" Zuko smiled "ow!" he looked at the small earth-bender who'd just punched him in the arm "What was that for?" the girl smiled "Thats the way I show affection" Zuko rubbed his arm and Tiana snuggled against him "And this is how I show mine " she said planting a kiss on his cheek.

The kid they'd seen whizzing by earlier had stopped and looked at Zuko "Hey you're Zuko costumes pretty good, but your scars on the wrong side " the kid said pointing at the opposite side of his face before going off smiling with his arms out again Zuko made a face before pointing at the kid "The scar is not on the wrong side!" he yelled before putting his hood back on Tiana smiled at his outburst and they all headed back into the theatre reluctantly but they did.

They'd made it past Katara being the painted lady in the small fishing town, Sokka getting his space sword and Combustion man..died? ,but finally they were at an interesting point of the play... the invasion everyone turned their heads when they saw Aang walk into the small boxed seats while Sokka filled him in on what he missed Aang took a seat by Tiana "_I wonder if this has to do with the part in the crystal caves" _Tiana wondered

"I just want to let you know Aang, that I"ll always love you.... Like a brother " the actress finished clasping her hands together "And I wouldn't have it any other way " 'Aang' replied before they did a hand-shake and the actress flew off on her mini-glider . 'Toph' and 'Sokka' came out of the prop and stood next to the actress Katara "Hm... hey Toph would you say you and Aang have a ...Rocky relationship?" the audience laughed at the small joke and Sokka was quite pleased considering he'd told him that one. "I hope everyones ready for the invasion Slap-a-pow ! " Sokka looked like he was about to explode with happiness any moment.

"We've reached the royal palace but no ones home" the actress shrugged "I'm home and I want to join you " the Zuko actor said pointing to himself " I guess we have no choice ,c'mon " the Sokka actor concluded "I guess thats it, thats up to the present now "Sokka said getting up before suki pushed him down "Wait , the plays not over " Sokka sat "But it is over unles..." he put a hand to his chin "this is the future "

"With the energy harnessed from that comet , no one will be able to stop...The Fire nation! "The 'Fire Lord' stated throwing his hand in the air Azula entered onto the stage "Zuko and the Avatar are at the palace they are trying to stop you " she said pointing towards the door then at him "You take Zuko I'll take care of the Avatar myself " he said pointing towards 'Azula' then clutching his own chest before disappearing in a burst of smoke just then 'Zuko' came running in and 'Aang' came flying down "Aang you find the fire lord I'll hold her off " 'Aang' went back the way 'he' came leaving 'Zuko' and 'Azula' "You are no longer my brother you are an enemy !" she said making fists "NO! I am the rightful heir to the throne!" he roared back at her " We'll see" she said before throwing out blue streamers they guessed representing lightning him in turn using red-orange streaks at her they didn't go on long before she set the stage on fire taking him down with the final words "Honor" she smiled and bowed to the audience this caused a crowds applause at his death and a shocked Zuko and group "Don't worry... you'll do better when it really comes to " Tiana comforted

'Aang' entered the stage and looked around the spotlight shone on the 'Fire lord' " So you have mastered all for elements?" he questioned "Yeah, and now you're going down!" she said pointing to the ground "NO, it is you who are going down! You see you are too late" he gestured to the approaching comet "You see the comet is already here and I'm ... un.. stoppable! "he said making Aangs eyes go wide.

The actor then shot out the streamers again leaving traces of steam where they'd hit , 'Aang' pulled the glider out streamers also coming out representing air they all guessed they'd gone a short but intense battle before 'Ozai' threw a huge fire-ball devouring the actress "Noooo!!" she yelled out wrapping herself in the fabric representing fire. Azula walked in "It is over father, we've done it " she said in victory "Yes,we have done it!" he said bringing a fist up and then taking it back down the actor made a small speech about how he now owned the world ending the play making the audience cheer , the group left in silence before a little ways down Zuko spoke " that....wasn't a good play..." they all answered in short reply's "Yeah" "No kidding" "horrible" "You said it" Sokka spoke up "But the effects were decent" he said trying to be positive about it no one spoke after that until they got to the house.

"So, after a failed night of fun why don't we just not train tomorrow and hang out at the beach?" Tiana suggested trying to get everyones mind off of the horrible play "Alright" Katara said smiling brightly at the idea of really relaxing at a beach the rest of the group nodded in approval before going off to their respected rooms

______

So I did take a lot of lines from "The Ember Island Players" But thats only because I felt it was an important event to sort of fill Tiana in on what the group went through during their travels and how Zuko joined the group and even how Aang was found, just the History of them so there it is :)

R&R please


	8. Chapter 8

So this is the whole beach part, enjoy :)

*I do not own anything avatar related :) except Tiana *

___________________

_Previously _

_"So, after a failed night of fun why don't we just not train tomorrow and hang out at the beach?" Tiana suggested trying to get everyones mind off of the horrible play "Alright" Katara said smiling brightly at the idea of really relaxing at a beach the rest of the group nodded in approval before going off to their respected rooms_

___________

Aang woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining brightly on his face , he jumped or rather flew out of bed with a huge grin "_Todays the day, with no training whatsoever! Just fun..... Maybe I can spend some alone time with Katara so I can at least apologize for kissing her last night at the theatre, and my outburst at her...."_

Aang quickly got dressed and went out to where they would have trained in the courtyard and saw Tiana and Zuko...Training "Hey Guys!" he greeted cheerfully , they both turned to look at the avatar "Hey Aang ...you're up early " Tiana stated "Yeah...We weren't expecting anyone to be awake for a while " Zuko said in agreement with Tiana's words "Well...I'm actually not up that early,its probably around 9:30 at least " Zuko and Tiana looked at eachother "Oh...Seems we've been training longer then we'd thought " Tiana said rubbing the back of her neck "Guess so, but I thought we weren't training today... You're the one who suggested it " He said pointing a finger at the girl, she put her hands up in defense " Hold it, I've been training on account of my shoulder " Aang looked over to her shoulder and remembered the last fight when she'd been stabbed.

"Oh...right, my bad" the avatar apologized with a smile "Well I'll let you guys get back to your...umm... rehabilitation " he finished with a wink, Zuko nodded "Thanks Aang if you want to jo- " Zuko threw a hand over her mouth stopping her from inviting Aang to their private training" ... I think Katara is up so if you want to talk someone she's probably around in the kitchen " Aang tilted his head at Zuko's sudden actions before answering"Erm...thanks Zuko " Aang turned and started walking to the kitchen before hearing an 'Ow!' and a 'Why did you bite me' and maybe a 'Why did you stop me from inviting Aang' and then it was silent the young avatar turned his head just slightly to see what was going on, and caught Zuko taking Tiana into a tight embrace and kissing her.

"_Why can't I do that with Katara and her be okay with it? I mean those two get into a fight then kiss and make up and neither seem to mind ! Its just not fai-" _Aang looked up and Grey met blue "Oh sorry Aang, I wasn't paying attention " Aang looked at the water tribe boy "Isn't that Suki's room?" he asked gesturing his head towards the door,Sokka put a hand to his chin "So it is....Umm..seems I uh...got the wrong room,theres the room I need" he said pointing to the room next to hers "Um..Sokka thats a broom closet" "Oh... I know that, can't a man just go to his own broom closet without so many questions sheesh "

He then walked into the broom closet slamming the door ,Aang shrugged and continued walking to the kitchen where he was greeted by Katara "Hey Aang" his smile grew immediately

"Hey Katara, I'd just like to apolo-" "Hey twinkle-toes" Toph said peeking her head over the side of the couch "Oh...hey Toph" the avatar greeted

Katara smiled "I'm making lunch, do you know where everyone is?I want to ask them what they'd like " "Well, Tiana and Zuko are training in the courtyard, Suki's in her room I'm guessing and Sokka's in a broom closet " he said counting each off with a finger "Broom closet? " Aang nodded "I don't want to know why" Katara then shook off whatever thought that was in her head "Since they're all busy how about you pick Aang " "How about a vegetable stir-fry?" Toph scoffed Aang had almost forgotten she was there "Maybe you want a vegetable stir-fry twinkle toes but I want meat dumplngs " Toph said cutting in "Alright then, meat dumplings it is and I'll make enough stir-fry for you, is that okay Aang? " Katara asked "Yeah thats fine...umm , I'll go tell them I guess" he was stopped by a wall that appeared in front of him "I'll go" Toph said getting up and stopped by him and whispered "I'm not stupid you know" Aang mouthed a thanks and watched his earth-bending teacher and friend walk away.

"So , can I help with lunch? " Aang asked "Umm...sure, you can start on the stir-fry" Katara answered smiling " Thanks for asking" she added thoughtfully "So Katara I'm really sorry about yesterday I really am " he blurted out "Oh....don't mention it...its really nothing" she answered brushing away a loose piece of hair, tucking it behind her ear. The two spent the rest of the time cooking in an awkward and mostly silent enviroment ,with only a few words spoken mainly questions at that such as What meat to use for the dumplings or what kind of vegetables they could use for the stir-fry

" Alright then, lunch is ready!" Katara yelled out into the house, Sokka ran in with Suki not trailing far behind, Zuko and Tiana came in next with his arm wrapped around her shoulder "_Never thought I'd see Zuko show so much....affection or at least so openly around people, even with Mai he'd never really seemed to care all that much " _Aang thought idly , finally Toph walked over to the table flopping down on one of the seat cushions "Alright I'm here, lets dig in "

_Later_

"Aahhhhhh that was a wonderful meal!" Suki said while licking her lips still savoring the taste of the Meat Dumplings "Yeah good but I'm still hun- " Suki put a finger to his lips "Please don't say it,just enjoy the meal that you had and leave it at that... you can eat all you want later " the water-tribe boy frowned and slumped back in his chair

"So Tiana, you're technically a water-bender , right? " the girl nodded "Have you ever been Ice surfing?" Katara asked "Actually no, I've never heard of it " Katara smiled at this "Want to learn? I mean I'm the only one who does and it would be fun to teach you! " she said in an excited tone, not wanting to disappoint the younger girl she agreed.

"Umm...Can you teach me too...Katara?" Aang asked looking hopeful "Well.. I'm not sure if I can teach two at once.." she chewed on her bottom lip , thinking about if it would be too hard , Tiana capitalized on this " Since Aang really does want to learn,maybe you should teach him first I mean , Zuko and I could head to the market and pick up some more food considering Sokka only picked up meat and not much at that after being distracted by the poster and everything, and you can never have too much food you know I mean we are all growing teens....right?" Katara didn't even realize that the older girl was trying to get out of it "Oh, no worries I'm sure Sokka and Suki wouldn't mind going out again,would you? " "I don't mind, how about you Sokka?"Suki answered "I don't see any problems in it" Sokka said as he laced an arm over Suki bringing her closer to him " I think I'll go too" Toph added "There, shopping out of the way, and I don't mind teaching two at once Aangs a quick learner " Tiana tried to figure out another reason "What about Zuko?" she asked "I'll just watch maybe I'll meditate a bit...Actually I'll start now, have fun...oh and there are some bathing suits in the changing rooms next to the outside bathroom " he kissed Tiana's forehead and walked off "So its settled, lets go!"

All three teens walked into the changing rooms and opened a closet which had a huge selection Aang chose a simple pair of orange swimming trunks that came to his knee's with red trimming and walked into one of the rooms so he could change, Katara looked over the wardrobe spotting a blue halter bikini that started with a dark blue fading into a lighter shade that came with matching bottoms, Tiana did a quick scan over the closet and grabbed a Red and white striped bandeau bikini with a pair of matching boy short bottoms.

The three walked out and began the 'lesson' "Alright my students, first you'll want to form your board " the two easily created an ice board "Now with the surfing its just like any other type but its a bit easier,you can guide your board using your bending so lets try it out! " Katara ran to the ocean with her newly formed board and easily rode a wave Tiana took a slow walk to the ocean almost missing Zuko meditating on the shore sneaking a look at her with his scarred eye she rolled her eyes and waded into the ocean water getting on her board and swimming the rest of the way in , Aang ran into the water almost tripping as he entered reached the point they were at Katara demonstrated again "Okay then you guys try it" Tiana saw an approaching wave and rode it with ease "Woo! Go Tiana!!" Katara cheered "Oh I'm next!" Aang saw another wave coming taking the moment "_Okay you can do this Aang,no problems its just water I can do this " _He climbed on his board took it not listening to Katara and Tiana's warnings "Aang, don't! You're just a beginner this looks like its going to turn into a tube!" Aang just wouldn't listen obviously wanting to show off "Don't worry!!" he yelled back Aang stood on his board as the wave grew "I'm doing it!! " but just as the girls had warned the wave turned into a tube....and that tube was crashing down he began to panic "_Okay what'd Katara teach me about these waves.....nothing" _He held his breath and let the wave take him under, he would've been alright holding his breath but didn't expect the board to come down, hitting him on the head he began to sink in the deep waters, the water beginning to enter his lungs replacing air he heard a person screaming his name and thought it was the end "_I love you kata-" _before blacking out he saw an approaching figure reaching out for him and felt the person grabbing his waist pulling him back to the surface.

"He's coming around!" he heard someone yell but he wasn't sure who he looked up with blurred vision and his eyes met a strange mix of blue and gold "Kata-" The figure shook her head"Hey Katara, I think he wants to see you " he felt someone rest his head on their lap he looked up to see Katara's bright blue worried eyes "I told you not to do that, if not for Tiana seeing you , you could've drowned!" the water-bender said "I'm sorry...its just , I thought it would impress you ...." Aang admitted " Well dying isn't exactly the best way " She added lightly " Well I guess no more Ice-surfing " she let out a small laugh "Guess not , but we can do something else like....maybe we can get Tiana and Zuko to play volleyball with us! you know 2vs2?" Aang nodded in approval and watched Katara run over to Tiana and Zuko "Hey, sorry to interrupt your meditation but do you want to play volleyball? It could be me and Aang versus you two, what do you say? " Tiana and Zuko exchanged a smirk "Your on" Zuko said getting up and helping Tiana up .

"Heres how to win first one to get to 25 points wins the game,alright then , you and Aang can start "Zuko said holding the ball out for them to take, Aang grabbed the ball threw it over to Katara who waited for Tiana and Zuko to get ready before hitting it over the side , Tiana then hit the ball back over the net with ease, barely getting the ball Aang dove to the ground hitting the ball up and Katara then spiked the ball almost scoring a point which was ruined when Zuko also dove to the ground hitting it up and over the net Aang hit the ball once knocking it back towards Katara who hit it over the net scoring the first point "Yeah! nice going Katara! " they high-fived and resumed the game.

The game went on for at least another 45mins mostly volleying back and forth with the score at 23-24 Aang and Katara in the lead "Hah! we are so going to win thi-" Aangs little ramble cost them a point "Thats not fair! I wasn't ready to start!" he whined "Doesn't matter , we said we were going to start not our fault that you weren't listening" Zuko stated clearly "He's right Aang, they did sat they were starting the game" Katara confirmed "Alright we'll serve" Katara said taking the ball from Zuko , she jumped up and hit the ball over which was returned by Zuko who hit it back over easily Aang hit it lightly...a little too lightly it made it over slowly and Tiana capitalized on this spiking the ball into an open spot giving them the winning point "Aww man" Aang whined " Well we certainly weren't expecting that, good game" Katara smiled and shook Tiana's hand "Yeah, it was a really close game too"

,Sokka,Suki and Toph ran in "HEY Guys,Guess what?!" the four teens sat silently waiting for him to finish "Sheesh people never guess anymore, anyways theres going to be a....FESTIVAL!!!" he said opening a poster revealing that it was going to be a festival celebrating dragons and there would be a Dancing tournament for the couples as well as just for mingling ,food, games for all ,contests and other miscellaneous stalls offering different things

"Sounds like fun we should go!" Aang said hoping to maybe dance with Katara at the festival "I don't know you guys, there will be generals and other military there , is it such a great idea to go parading around like that? " " Katara, this will be fine, anyone important that would remember us wouldn't be there they're everywhere else, this is a vacation spot " Suki noted, Katara thought about it for a quick moment "Alright then, it'll be fun to get dressed up I guess " Katara said now seeming excited for the upcoming event "Alright but I'm not getting all dressed up just for a stupid festival " Toph added "But Toph it is a special event after all! c'mon please "Suki pleaded "Don't worry, just wait we may be able to change her mind yet"Katara said with an arch of her eyebrow and a smirk "Well what're we waiting for? Lets go get ready! " Suki squealed she may be some elite warrior or whatever but she is still a girl after all , then Suki and Katara grabbed Tiana and Toph's arms dragging the both of them back into the house

___

"You girls ready to go?We're leaving like....now" Sokka said tapping his foot impatiently "We're coming we're coming!" the three girls entered the room and all of the guys jaws dropped at the sight....for their respected girl of course ,Katara wore a red kimono with little white flowers covering the bottom of the kimono and white flowers also covering most of the sleeve her hair in a neat bun with a single white flower matching her dress,Suki wore a black kimono with larger flowers that had red outlining them and gold sleeves her hair left down with just a gold headband, Tiana had the Kimono that her and Zuko bought together in the market earlier in their travels the one that was a light blue kimono with white and gold trimming, and three fire lilies going up the left side of the dress she'd just put her hair in a pony tail leaving two strands on each side of her face, Toph casually strode in after them wearing a simple red kimono that wasn't even silk,no decorations on the dress whatsoever ,her hair in a gold headband like usual "We couldn't get her to change into anything nicer than that" Katara said in a slightly annoyed tone at the girls ignorance.

Toph walked out the door first not bothering to wait for the rest of them,"Wow Suki....wow" Suki smirked and put her hands on her hips "Glad you waited now?" Sokka nodded happily giving Suki a quick kiss before taking her arm and walking towards the festival "Sorry for making you wait " Katara said awkwardly as Aang took her arm in his guiding her towards the festival "No problem, besides it was worth the wait" He said his smile shining bright, he wore a more formal hat "Like the new hat Aang" Katara said poking it , he blushed "Thanks Katara" Zuko and Tiana were the last couple to leave "I knew that Kimono would come in handy "Zuko said with a sly smile "Yes you did Zuko, so thank you for buying it" she said planting a kiss on his cheek "I did buy it, I think I deserve more than that " she giggled as he leaned down giving her a small kiss "Well, we should probably head off to the festival now" Zuko said gesturing towards all the lights "Milady" he said putting his arm out for her to take "Why thank you kind gentleman " they laced their arms together and followed the rest of the group towards the Dragon Festival.

____

So I guess the next one will be about the festival? =]

The whole beach thing didn't go as planned, I expected it to be all about the beach but all the ideas I had didn't turn out exactly right, and I just wasn't very satisfied with the finished product :)

R&R please, how the smallest reviews make my day just that much better =]


	9. Chapter 9

We last left off where the group is heading over to the Dragon festival for a night of dancing and just fun :)

I do not own Avatar last air-bender any of its characters =[ but I do own Tiana yay :)

On with the story then =]

____

_Previously_

_she giggled as he leaned down giving her a small kiss "Well, we should probably head off to the festival now" Zuko said gesturing towards all the lights "Milady" he said putting his arm out for her to take "Why thank you kind gentleman " they laced their arms together and followed the rest of the group towards the Dragon Festival_

_______

As the small group of teens walked closer and closer to the festival more and more details came into view, when they'd reached the street they were greeted with beautiful assorted lanterns most of them red paper lanterns with gold dragons painted on them but some being larger ones that had more details, these beautiful lanterns lining all of the streets, Katara had never been to a dragon festival before, she looked left and right at the marvelous sights such as a fire-eater to the right of them abd people parading down the streets under a dragon costume, it was quite a sight to see for anyone .

"Hey Aang look over there! " Katara said pointing towards the game stands "Can we play some of them?" Aang shrugged " I don't see why we shouldn't be able to play a fe-" he was cut off as he was dragged towards one of the games, Sokka, Suki, Tiana and Zuko calmly walking towards the game stall as well.

"Excuse me sir, how do you play?" an old man with a thin beard and glasses almost too big for his narrow face stood up from behind the counter "This little beauty is easy, all you have to do is try to lift the bottle up with this ring and pole here , I"ll show you , the man got out of the stall and picked up the pole, picking the previously knocked over bottle up with ease "And there, its that simple"

"All right I'm going to try" Aang said handing the man five bronze pieces "Me too" Zuko also said handing the man another five bronze pieces Sokka stood there wondering why they both want to try but didn't want to be the only guy not playing "Me too me too!" handing the man the money and grabbing a pole, Aang eased it up about half way before it slipped out and rolled off the small platform after an unsuccessful total of six times Aang gave up "dumb three games for five pieces" he muttered "Don't worry Aang there are other games" Katara said with a small smile the boy just nodded.

Zuko eased it up almost getting it up before it toppled over as well, he smacked himself in the head ,he tried again and again till his final turn he slowly eased it up and as it began to turn he froze, he slowly tipped it the rest up "Yeah!" he said in victory, the man went behind the counter picking out four small prizes including a small white hamster,a polar-bear dog, a dragon and a hawky plushies "Hey Tiana which do you want?" the man shook his head smiling "Right, I should've asked the lady so miss take any one of these" she inspected the four plushies before selecting one "I'll take the polar-bear dog please " Her smile gleaming brightly "Thanks Zuko"

Sokka watching the other two boys go, he finally took his turn his tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth he eased it up slowly....Almost there then he got it "Yeah! Score one for Sokka " he took the pole again for his next turn easing the next bottle slow and finished quickly so now it was two for the count "If you get a third you can have the big prize " Sokka stared in awe at the giant prizes going for it he slowly eased this one up being extra careful almost there, almost, a little more then the unthinkable happened...Suki sneezed knocking his concentration off ultimately losing the big prize, he began to hit his head up against a near-by-pole "So close!"he yelled out

"Umm...young lady,how about this I'll give you a free turn and if you can get it I'll give you the big prize " the stall owner offered "All right " Suki looked it over remembering how the others did it....screw that she put the ring over the top before quickly yanking it up and stopping it with the ring as it stood "Nicely done young lady, have your choice "Gesturing with his hand to the hanging items ,she looked them all over "I'll take that one" pointing a finger at a baby moose-lion"all right then, you kids have a fun rest of the night" they waved to the man and suki walked over to Sokka who was still moping about missing the very last one.

Suki tapped him lightly on the shoulder "Sokka, look!" she pulled out the toy" a baby moose-lion!" the boys jaw dropped at the sight of the animal which he'd befriended when he had been stuck in the hole "You won that?" Suki nodded "Yeah, the man said if I could get it once he'd add it to your two times and let us have the big prize, you were too busy moping to hear " she added with a wink "Oh, well this is what I wanted a Foo Foo Cuddly poof!, Suki you're the best!" he said giving her a huge hug "_Foo foo cuddly poof?actually I don't want to know "_Suki thought. "Lets just meet back up when the dance competition starts and if you see Toph tell her that also " Sokka said walking away with Suki, so the teens split up into couples.

___

"There's a game I'd like to try!" Tiana said leading Zuko towards another stand a rather pudgy man that had a mustache and a beard stood behind the stall "Excuse me sir...what're the rules" Tiana asked "Its simple three balls for six bronze pieces, throw a ball if you knock down all three bottles on the first go around you get the large prize if it takes two shots medium prize all three shots you get the small prize how about it ?" the man held out the three balls to the young couple "Don't see why not, we're both playing " Zuko held the money out for the man to take who in turn placed a total of six balls on the counter.

Zuko threw the first ball knocking two down then the second knocking the last "Oh nice throw sir, nice throw indeedy ,pick you prize" Zuko pointed to a simple round red plush with a fire emblem on it and stood behind Tiana watching her play , she concentrated hard and threw the ball knocking all three over the mans jaw dropped obviously not seeing a woman play this game and with at least "Nice throw young lady, now pick your prize " she new exactly what she wanted, she gestured with her hand towards a crystal statue of two turtle ducks which said 'I love you on it' the man smiled and took the statue down, she immediately passed it to Zuko ,she blushed and looked away from his gaze "This is to replace the other one " he tilted her chin up "You're so cute when you blush, and thank you" he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips before leading her towards the turtle-duck pond where they'd first met.

______

"Hey Aang, we've been walking around for a while and still haven't found a stand we'd be interested in, maybe we should head over to the where we're going to meet the others to dance" Katara said gesturing towards where the music came blaring "I want to try one more game....How about....that one? " Aang asked gesturing towards a dart game .

"_Darts, I can do that" _He led the water-bender to the dart stall, a man with frown lines clearly showing ,Aang looked over to a board with glass jewelry hanging "Is that the prize?" the man rolled his eyes "Yes, three bulls-eyes and you can have your pick of those its three darts for five pieces of bronze" handing the man the money.

Aang threw the first dart hitting the target on the bulls-eye "Yeah, Go Aang" Katara said smiling at the boy , the man moved the target a little further back "Wha-wait what're you doing?" Aang asked "Well, when you get a bulls-eye the target gets pushed further back , You Got a problem with that?!" The man asked obviously getting irritated , Aang not wanting any troubles he just nodded and threw the next dart hitting that bulls-eye as well , he looked over and smiled at Katara "_This kid is good, nobody's ever won my game before ,I know I'll tilt it slightly so he doesn't get it " _The old man saw they were distracted and tilted the target ever so slightly but two hands reached in turning it back to normal Aang stared at the target before throwing the final dart, he sent the dart twirling in the air straight for the target "BULLS-EYE!!!" Aang said "Okay so Katara take your pick" Katara looked over the board before a necklace with blue and dark blue beads "That one " the man just started mumbling taking the necklace down handing it to the two "Just take it ...and don't come back" he muttered.

"Grumpy old man ,isn't he? " Katara whispered as they walked away from the stall handing the necklace to Aang who put it into his pocket "Yeah really...Well lets head over to the Dance competition I'm sure they're waiting for us " Katara just nodded not saying a word she stopped about 15 feet away from the stall "Aang, did you see someone? " Aang looked around "Where?" Katara pointed towards a dark alley not five feet away "No, I don't see anyone " her gaze stayed there and could've sworn she'd just seen someone who looked like ....no impossible "Never mind , I guess I'm hallucinating just hungry or something like that" Katara said brushing it off "Okay , well we can eat when we've met up with the others " Aang held his arm out for her to take , she hooked her arm around but could swear that she'd felt a pair of eyes watching her... or both Aang or maybe the both of them she wasn't sure, but it definitely made her feel uneasy.

__

"Hey Aang, Katara over here!" the two looked over at Sokka and went to the table "Where are the others?" Katara asked "Oh they're up there getting our food " he said in between bites gesturing with his head towards the small food stand "All right lets go get some food " Aang and Katara got in line going over the foods available "I'll have some....spicy noodles please " Aang asked politely " I'll have the same " Katara added the woman nodded handing them their plates, Aang gave the lady the money and walked back to the table.

"I swear it was the weirdest thing " Tiana said finishing whatever story they obviously missed "What was the weirdest thing?" the younger girl asked taking a seat next to her "Oh, hey Katara... I thought I saw a guy watching me at the turtle-ducks, I tried to run after him but this Kimono only lets me do so much " she said half jokingly and half serious "The same thing happened to me! I thought a guy was watching me at the darts table" she then hit Aang in the arm "I told you someone was there " the avatar gave a half smile "Hey guys, what have all you love birds been talking about? " they all blushed "Umm...well we were just talking about a man we thought we saw watching us " Katara said quickly "I know who you're talking about, I sensed him watching Tiana and after she'd given him a chase I"d followed him to where you and Aang were, and I chased him after that but lost him after he tipped some cabbage cart or whatever in my way " Aang and Zuko thought about who it might be "Well, we'd better be careful and consider moving location soon, whoever this may be, might know exactly who we are " Zuko said careful not to talk too loud, the group nodded in agreement

"Well , we came to dance so lets dance!" Suki grabbed Sokka's shirt collar "But suki I"m not don eating!" he said while being dragged "You can eat later, now we dance " she helped him up and they walked onto the dance floor Aang held his hand out to Katara who took his hand graciously, and he led her to the dance floor and took the lead , Zuko held his hand out to Tiana "May I have this first dance? " he asked with a small bow " No , I'm going to sit this one out but there's a young lady who wouldn't mind over there, I'll wait on the bench inside the pavillion " she pecked him on the cheek and walked in taking a seat exactly where she said she'd be , he walked over to the other young lady "Miss, may I have the privilege of having this first dance? " Toph didn't move , her gaze lying on nothing "Why are you asking me? Flukey won't dance with you? " she admitted she did say that a little harsh, but she did have a small crush on the older boy, so can you really help it? she really only fell in love...no she really only liked his smooth, demanding yet gentle voice but she couldn't help but dislike the girl who Zuko fell head over heels for, like some love-sick "Flukey?...oh Tiana, I won't lie, she didn't want to dance right now.." he admitted "I thought so...Well I don't want to dance either " Toph said sort of sad she was right "Toph, dance with me ....please?" she just couldn't resist him, his beautiful powerful voice, now gentle and calm so she gave in "All right..." Zuko smiled and led her to the dance floor , the music soft and slow him having a huge height advantage made it a little difficult to dance but they figured out a way , he place her hand on his arm and his hand on her waist, and placed her other hand in his and they began the simple dance.

"_They look so cute out there" _Tiana smiled "_I bet she thinks that I don't know that she has a crush on Zuko, if it wasn't Toph I actually may be jealous, she might seem tough and hard-core on the outside, but I'm almost positive she wants to feel pretty whether she can see herself or not, she is still a young girl after all , it'd almost be unnatural if she didn't, or if she didn't go for one of the brave, strong, handsome well... handsome if she can see him guys usually older too....what? Who's that girl cutting in?!" _Before Tiana could think further about it she was pulled out of her thoughts by a hand roughly dragging her up by her wrist "Dance with my sweet heart" "I'm sorry, but no" she said trying to stay calm and attempting at getting loose she saw him raise his hand up and as he was about to strike a boy about her age leapt in between the two

"Hey there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you sorry, I got the spot wrong, hah " he said supposedly looking down at a piece of paper "You said in the entrance on the left , hah I feel so stupid, I've been searching the exit on the left , well are you ready to dance? " The young man held his hand out raising his eyebrows obviously suggesting she take it and she did , placing her free hand in his but the man didn't give up so easily "Well I don't care whether you had a date or not, I asked first so buzz-off! " the boy put a hand to his chin stroking at "Oh about that... your hats a bit high don't you think? let me help you with that " He pulled the mans hat over his eyes and the man immediately let go of Tiana her hand still in his she found herself being dragged out of the pavillion

"No I have to go back!" she screamed at the young man now leading her out of the festival "Just run! That man was a fire nation military , we may be arrested for that, you for declining an officer and me for...harassment I suppose!" He yelled not bothering to look over his shoulder at girl , they ran with many protests from Tiana for about twenty minutes before stopping finally reaching the destination, he didn't loosen his grip one bit and led the girl threw some stray branches to where there was a small camp, it was simple a tent a pan for cooking but the location was beautiful, it sat on a small cliffside on the ocean with the almost full moon gleaming above.

"I insist you take me back!" the boy let go of her hand "I can't" he replied simply "Why? My friends are back there probably worried sick!" she thought of Zuko who was probably hadn't even noticed her missing...I mean he did look like he didn't mind her cutting in.... "Because the fire nation guy is probably has the local authorities back there looking for two teens one female in a kimono, and thats a unique one at that and a boy about the same age , trust me and they'd send us straight to the boiling rock, you spend one night here and then I'll take you back to your home tomorrow early in the day, I promise" Tiana nodded at his proposal and just changed the subject "I'll sleep on the grass, I don't mind all I'd like is maybe a blanket " he shook his head "Funny girl, I've got something better called a sleeping bag, hear of one before?" he added sarcastically "Actually I have surprisingly enough...Thank you for well rescuing me back there at the festival umm... " he slapped his forehead "Where are my manners? the name's Sai , Sai Kwan notorious bandit of the fire-nation and self proclaimed master of stealth" he said with a small bow.

"Not to be creepy or anything but I do know exactly who your friends are, I kind am a fan of everything they stand for " He admitted " I mean the thought of fighting the fire-lord just defying him in any way is incredible I kinda followed you guys around, I know it sounds creepy but it really isn't I was trying to get a chance to talk to one of you but never had the chance I almost talked to Katara and Aang but they seemed too focused on something else....Anyway I've never heard of you, not yet at least "he added "Oh I'm Tiana, I kinda just joined up a few months ago , but you were the figure following us?" " Ahhh... yeah..." he admitted rather shamefully, changing the subject "So are you training Aang in the hand-to-hand combat or something like that? Because from what I hear and see he already has a water, fire, and earth-bending teacher " he said "Well... Sai, I can actually do something a little different, but lets leave that secret for next time "She added with a wink "For now I"d like to rest , but maybe you could meet the group " she added as she rolled out the sleeping bag "Really? " he asked like a little kid almost she yawned as she laid down snuggling into the warm sleeping bag "Yeah, good night Sai...thanks again" she added slowly drifting off into dreamless slumber "Good night Tiana " he said well aware that the girl was already sleeping, he rolled his sleeping bag out on the opposite side of the fire pit, directly across from the girl, after settling into his sleping bag he raised a hand in the air snapping his fingers, and a fire started in the fire pit "_I have a secret of my own Tiana" _ he thought before falling asleep as well.

_______

_Back at the Pavillion_

_*Small recap of what happened that Tiana saw with Zuko*_

_"May I cut in?" Zuko looked at the fire nation girl staring over at him "_**_gotta be friendly_**_" he thought " I'm sorry, but I already have a dancing partner " he said smiling "I hardly think she'll mind , will you?" she asked directing the question to Toph "Actually no, my feet are getting a bit tired " the girl cocked an eyebrow "See, now what about that dance?" Zuko rolled his eyes at this girls persistence "I'm really sorry miss, but whether my friend dances or not, I'm not going to dance with you" the girl put her hands on her hips obviously not going to budge "Now, I don't see why not, so if you don't give me one good reason then I demand you dance at least one dance with me!" Zuko's anger was beginning to rise but he tried his best to remain calm"Fine! my good reason is that I just so happen to have another dance partner right over....." he said gesturing towards an open seat "there...." the girl looked over to the open area "nobody's there, so now that whoever you were planning on dancing with is out of the way how about we dance now?" Zuko ignored the girl ,this time walking around her, in a half run towards the open spot "Tiana? TIANA!" he yelled panicking now "_**_what if that character Katara and Tiana were talking about earlier , got her?_**_" after thinking about that he was become even more frantic by the second._

______

"And she just disappeared? " Aang asked in complete surprise "Yes for the millionth time!!!" Zuko said losing his patience "I can't feel her anywhere near here" Toph said, not seeming too sad about it though "Well we've been searching the festival grounds for quite a while and we're all really tired, so how about we go back to the house and then we can search again in the morning " Katara offered logically "NO! She's your team mate too guys!" Katara placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "Zuko, I know she means a lot to all of us, but if we're all tired then its not going to do any of us any good" Zuko's own exhaustion caught up to him and he finally agreed to the idea but still remained really worried for the rest of the night, he was tossing and turning in his bed with only one thought running through his mind "_Tiana....where are you?" _

_______

Ops thats it for this chapter :)

Will the group accept Sai as a new member of the GAang ? What's up with Sai's 'secret' and will Zuko murder Sai or listen to him?

R&R because I love reviews and ratings :P :)


	10. Chapter 10

Haha OMG She's alive!!! :)

Yup I'm back, turns out writing calms me down a lot so after a stressful time with school its nice to sit and read or write.

So I shall try to update at least once a week, but without further ado here is the chapter :)

( Quick apologies for any grammar/spelling errors and Charactor being OOC)

I don't owns Avatar for if I did it would never end and Zuko never would've ended up with Mai.

___________

_"Good night Tiana " he said well aware that the girl was already sleeping, he rolled his sleeping bag out on the opposite side of the fire pit, directly across from the girl, after settling into his sleping bag he raised a hand in the air snapping his fingers, and a fire started in the fire pit "I have a secret of my own Tiana" he thought before falling asleep as well_

_"And she just disappeared? " Aang asked in complete surprise "Yes for the millionth time!!!" Zuko said losing his patience "Well we've been searching the festival grounds for quite a while and we're all really tired, so how about we go back to the house and then we can search again in the morning " Katara offered logically , Zuko's own exhaustion caught up to him and he finally agreed to the idea but still really worried for the rest of the night, he was tossing and turning in his bed with only one thought on his mind "Tiana....where are you?" _

_____________

Zuko woke the next morning sitting down on the beach memories flooding in about Tiana. How for the past few months in-between,after and especially before training they would so often be sitting on the beach where he'd rest his head on her lap and she'd stroke his hair, or he'd be just taking in how unbelievable beautiful she was and how she was his. And now she was in the hands of Agni knows who and it was driving him insane!

He watched as the sun slowly made its appearance behind the ocean its light peeking out. He smiled as a particularly fond memory played through his mind.

__

_Flash back_

_"Hey Tiana?..." She looked down at Zuko who reminded her a lot of himself in his younger happier days post-angry teenager. "Yeah Zuko? " He looked from her to the setting sun and back finding it hard to look into her exotic eyes. "Um.." he sat up holding her small hands in his much larger ones "Well...When the war is over.... I was wondering if... you know....maybe we could...Get married?" her calm expression turned into a coy smile "Why Zuko could the prince of the fire nation be asking me for my hand in marriage?" she asked while pointing a finger at herself and putting on a fake face of innocence, he pushed her finger down "I'm serious" she suddenly shifted between confusion, surprise, joy and lastly a slight disappointment "Oh...I'm sorry Zuko but its a bit far to make a definite decision .... " his face fell a bit and she noticed him trying to contain his anger " I'm really sorry Zuko" she said her head turning down "Its okay" he put his hand under her chin gently forcing her to meet his gaze "I love you Tiana and right now if you can't make the decision...I'm okay with that...I just... Don't want this to end with the war. " He said his voice soft. "But for now, I just want to be with you. I never want to leave your side no matter what happens in the war... okay?" a tear slid out of the corner of her eye and he responded by wiping it away with his thumb and gently caressing her cheek "Zuko..I love too " she breathed out placing her hand over his. He kissed her slowly easing her onto the cool sand. The sun long since been replaced by the blue moon shining bright in the night sky._

_He hovered over her, gently pecking her neck and nibbling on her ear "Zuko" she breathed out " we should head back inside... they may start looking for us" he smirked "So what if they do? I'm sure things won't get too....inappropriate" he whispered into her ear his hot breath on her making a shiver go down her spine causing Zuko to smile wider at her reaction. After a few more on-the-border of as Zuko said 'inappropriate' moments Zuko allowed Tiana to get up and catch her breath. She ruffled his hair making sand fly everywhere pushing him over and jumping up making a dash for the ocean discarding her clothes leaving her in a simple black suit which was hidden beneath "Beat you to the water" she squealed. Zuko took a half a second before he too joined in the mad dash for the ocean discarding his shirt and almost tripping while trying to get his pants off , leaving him in red swimming trunks._

_She had already reached the water by the time Zuko and began to playfully splash water at him, he quickly retaliated and after a few minutes it turned into a war between the two. She finally got fed up with it using her water-bending to send a wave big enough to knock him over and defeat him in this water-battle but not drown him. His eyes widened at the oncoming wave his eye twitching a bit and braced himself for the wave. "Hah! Got you!" she said making her way through the water to him who was spitting out sea water "You cheated" he said his eyes narrowing "Hey all's fair in love and water-wars " she stated simply. "Oh really?" he asked tauntingly "Well... as a matter of fa-AH!" he gave a quick coy smile before tackling her knocking her over . He smiled down at her "And I didn't need to use bending to do that" he said with a wink "Well you cheated anyway!" she argued not taking his hand to help her up "And do share how I 'cheated' and you didn't" he asked honestly interested in her logic "In short.... its called a 'water-war' because you actually use water " He thought for a moment... Her strange reasoning was actually....Somewhat logical "Fine..." he mumbled " But you did still have an advantage Ms.I-can-bend-water-and-fire" she scoffed seeming to glide over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck "But... you love it!" she said gently pecking him before flashing him a huge smile ._

_____

_"_ZUKOOOOO???!!!! YOU IN THERE?! " Zuko jumped up and Aang flew back at his sudden movement "er- Sorry Aang..." Aang started rubbing the back of his head absent-mindedly "No problem.... But I think we may or may not have a different problem...." Zuko's heart could've stopped at that moment not wanting to make a sound so he could hear exactly what Aang had to say hoping it had to do with the where Tiana was. 'So what's the problem?" He asked hoping to hide the anxiety in his voice "Well good news and not so great news..." he began and Zuko urged him on to continue "Good news is that I may have seen Tiana somewhere in the woods today when I was on my hang-glider I know you told me not to use it but it was the easiest way to spot her " Zuko didn't care about that just as long as she's safe "And the not so great news would be that I think someone was with her..." Zuko's fists began to heat up and then he shot fire out of his hands with a angry yell "Um....Zuko?" Zuko turned back to a nervous/confused/ slightly scared Aang "Oh....Sorry Aang" he mumbled " Its fine, but lets get ready and then we'll wait for the others to wake up and then head off to where she might be" Zuko darted past Aang "No time, they might leave. Gotta move now, besides you said there was only one person so it'll be two against one and if Tiana isn't hurt then it'll be three" he said logically while quickly gathering his duo-swords that were lying carelessly on the beach right behind Aang. True the odds were definitely on their side... "I guess... It'll be oka-Woah! Slow down Zuko!" The two quickly scribbled a note, placing it on a counter where everyone could find it easily.... That is aside from Toph....And maybe Sokka .

"Alright, we have to move now!" Zuko said running full-speed, Aang if not for the help of his Air-bending he may never catch up to Zuko's speed "Are-You-Sure-You-Aren't-Related-To-Air-benders?" Aang huffed out still trying to catch up "Nope. Not related. Just Motivated. No more talk. More speed. " He said trying to run faster while Aang yelled out which way to go.

___

_Meanwhile_

Sai yawned as he wiggled out of the sleeping bag looking over to see that girl Tiana....Missing "_Damn can't ever trust a girl" _he thought while searching the area for the girl not wanting to call out her name in case a guard was in the area and heard him. He wandered the area for a few minutes longer before giving up and if she ran away, so be it, it wasn't his problem it was hers and whoever finds her. He walked back towards his 'home' before stopping to listen closer to what seemed like...Singing? and he had to admit... It was beautiful. He recognized the sound then the sudden realization hit him from where he'd heard this song before. The realization hit him hard too, it was like taking a long walk down memory lane, remembering when his mother used to sing this to him to put him to sleep when he was a child. The song seemed to be calling to him as he subconsciously began walking closer.

The words turned into a gentle hum as he came closer to whoever was creating this beautiful sound. Sai pushed past a few tree branches and revealed Tianas bare back and thats when he noticed the pile of clothes neatly folded onto a nearby rock "_Oops..."_ he began to back away trying to be as silent as possible.

***crack**_*** **_Tianas head whipped back at the sound and her eyes met with Sai who had a panicked expression on his face after stepping on a twig. She let out the biggest scream ever "GO AWAY!" Sai didn't need to be told twice and he took off, running faster than he ever had before.

After he was far enough the run turned into a normal walk "_Jeez its not my fault, she should've at least left a message saying where she was instead of just going off all tra-la-la " _He thought while continuing his walk back to the camp.

About a little less than an 10 minutes later Tiana appeared back at camp and the two teens didn't say a word but after the silence became a little too unbearable Sai broke it "Um...So did you want to..Head out soon?" he asked "Oh...Yeah we should soon..." Sai stood up looking around for something else to talk about "So how do you like the weather today? I think its quite nice" he heard her chuckle a bit "What?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at her "Did you really just ask about the weather?" He ran a hand through his ruffled brown hair pretending to think about it "Why yes, I think I did. Is there a problem with that?"she shook her head smiling "Of course not, but since you asked the weather is quite nice" the two started laughing and a normal conversation finally started up.

Sai wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and Tiana was trying to breathe normally after one particularly funny story he had to tell "We should probably head back before your friends get too worried " he said in a semi-serious voice, she thought back at when that girl was with Zuko "I'm sure they're not really **that** worried...Well one at least" she said hoping Sai wouldn't pick up on the slight sadness hidden in her voice but to her bad luck he did "Is that...one person...Special to you?" he asked hoping it was maybe her sister or brother or mom or dad who got mad at her and not some hot-headed boyfriend "Yeah...He's pretty special..." Sai became very disappointed in whoever her special person was but still maybe its someone she's friends with or related to "Is it your...boyfriend?" he asked hoping she wouldn't get mad at him for being too blunt. "I guess you could call him that... But you know how it is, things are always more complicated in the war.." he nodded his head as he gathered up his camp supplies.

wanting to change the subject, Tiana popped up from where she was sitting and leaned in to pick the same thing as Sai was leaning down to pick up "I'll get that" she said and then finding herself face to face with Sai just inches apart, Sai had to try and keep himself from closing the distance "_she's got a boyfriend...she's got a boyfriend.."_ he chanted in her mind, as she was about to look away she saw something in his eyes and grabbed his face making him look her in the eyes again. "What're you looking for?" he asked truly curious but she just shushed him "Impossible.." he was getting sort of nervous now "You....Are you able to bend more than one element?" she asked sort of unbelieving but that gold glint in his green eyes was a giveaway, her eyes were the same way...sort of "What thats impossible!" he said pulling away "Now lets get you to your friends" he said gathering his stuff up twice as quick and was met with a wall of fire blocking him from further "What are you doing?!" he yelled now angry "I want to know " she said making the ocean waves grow higher before lifting some water to put out the fire, his face would've been hilarious if not for the seriousness of the moment "How did you?.." he asked at a total loss for words "My Mother was from the Northern water tribe and my father was from the fire nation" she stated "Well...I guess my secrets out" he made caused the earth around them to shake and then a ball of fire appeared in one hand "I knew it!" she said "I'm not the only fluke!" she said in victory "Guess not" he was surprised when she hugged him and even more surprised when he heard two people approaching.

He told Tiana to gather everything up quick and they need to leave soon "I have some weapons hanging a little further ahead go get those and I'll stay here" she listened to him and ran off to go get whatever weapons he was talking about and he took a battle stance.

___________

Zuko and Aang were hot on the trail when they heard a scream "That had to have been her!" Zuko wheezed out as he stopped to pinpoint where the scream came from "Aang C'mon!" the two neared closer and could only see a figure of a teen boy who had his fists lit up. "I'm going to get him" Zuko said pulling a mask over his face covering up the lower half "Aang, you go look for Tiana" The Avatar nodded and jumped from the tree tops searching for one of his bending didn't really have much of a plan, his plan was beat the living hell out of this guy for kidnapping her and if she's hurt he'd kill him. Zuko charged the camp.

"Where is she?" Zuko growled out "Listen 'buddy' you have exactly ten seconds to get lost before I hurt you" Sai warned "Just tell me where she is" Zuko said again not paying attention to Sai's warning "Just leave" Sai said obviously not wanting trouble. Zuko didn't care though and already began to attack Sai.

_________

Aang searched the area for signs of Tiana and just when he was about to give up and return to help Zuko he spotted her "Tiana!" She looked up to see Aang "Aang!" she dropped the weapons and hugged her friend "Aang you're here! How'd you find me?" Aang grabbed her hand and pulled her along "C'mon we've got to go help Zuko!" Tiana stopped "Is he okay?" Aang nodded "I think so but we're rescuing you!" Tiana laughed "Its not funny now c'mon! " Tiana continued laughing "I'm not in danger! My 'kidnapper' saved me from Fire nation military" Aangs face changed to panic "Then we really do have to get back to that guys camp! Zuko's probably fighting him right now!" Tianas eyes widened and she took off back the way she came. As they neared the camp they heard a few grunts and yells "We have to hurry!" Aang picked up the pace running past Tiana and onto the scene. "Guys stop fighting!" he pleaded but they were too involved in the battle to hear "SAI,ZUKO STOP!" Tiana yelled.

The two froze where they were "Tiana?" they both said in unison "This guys crazy, get out of here!" they said in unison again "Sai this is Zuko and thats Aang... " Sai's eyes suddenly widened as Zuko pulled down his mask "And Zuko thats Sai, he saved me from the Fire nation military"

_10 minutes later of explaining _

"So you're the great Avatar Aang, I've heard so many stories about you and your friends!" Sai said "He's a bit of a fan" Tiana added but Zuko just sulked sitting close to Tiana and not trusting Sai "Well its nice to meet you Sai and thanks for taking care of our friend, but we'd better head back to our own camp" Tiana elbowed Sai in the side urging him on to tell about his gift but after he refused Tiana decided to say it for him "Sai's a fluke too! Just like me!" Aang suddenly looked very interested "Really? Thats amazing! What can you do?" he asked looking like a kid "Earthbending and firebending" Aangs eyes practically lit up "Can you do any combined moves?" he asked hoping maybe to find another teacher "A few I guess...I don't really bend that much" Tiana smiled "he's more into stealth" she said half-jokingly while poking him in the side and Zuko didn't like her being so nice to the guy who took her from him "I think Sai should join us, I mean you need all the bending help you can get. Right Aang?" the avatar thought for a moment "Yeah I guess so,so what about it Sai? Want to join the GAang? " Sai could've probably exploded with joy at that moment "Yes! Of course I"ll join! " Aang smiled happy to now have yet another ally to help them in the final battle "So lets head back then!" Aang said while helping Sai and Tiana pick up the supplies well... just Sai, because Zuko didn't really let Tiana hold anything he just took it from her and carried it himself.

Zuko pretty much dragged the whole way back, lagging way far behind and Tiana stopped after she got tired of his sulking "Zuko, what is your problem?" she asked trying not to be too loud "What's my problem? My problem is the fact that this stranger kidnapped you and is now joining our group!" he whispered-yelled "He didn't kidnap me! I told you that already, it was the only way to not be arrested!!" "No matter the reason, he still took you from us...from me" Tiana stood in front of him not allowing him to walk any further and she put her hand on the scarred side of his face "Zuko, nobody can take me away from you. I told you that. You'll always be in my heart and I hope i'll always be in yours, and as long as thats true we can never be apart" She stood on her tiptoes pulling his face down towards her and kissed him "You need to shrink " she joked "Or you need to grow" he joked back .

______________

The GAang accepted Sai quickly, and he became basically good friends with everyone on the first night.

"So Sai, you say you grew up in Ba Sing Se?" Sai nodded at Katara's question "You bet I did born and raised " he answered "So who was the firebender and who was the earthbender?" Toph asked "Well my dad was a earthbender and my mom was a descendent of firebenders although she couldn't bend because her mother wasn't a bender...At least thats what they guessed"

Aangs yawned and he was followed up by Sokka, Katara and Toph "I'm sleepy" Sokka said while leaning up against Suki "I think I'm going to go to bed too, night everyone" Katara stood and walked back to her room "I'm tired too" Aang said getting up and saying his goodnights "Oh hey Sai you're room is across from mine so you can just come with me if you want" Aang offered "Alright, night everyone" Sai followed Aang back towards the bedrooms taking a long look outside scanning the beach for Tiana and Zuko leaving Sokka,Suki and Toph . Sokka and Suki yawned "All right time for bed "Sokka and Suki walked back the way the rest of the group went with Toph right behind them "Um..What about Zuko and Tiana?" Toph asked hoping she didn't sound too suspicious "Don't worry, they're still out on their walk. I doubt anyone would attack at this time of night" Suki answered although Toph didn't like that answer she knew if she pressed further Suki would suspect that she liked Zuko "Alright, well I'm off to bed night you two". Zuko and Tiana stopped a little further down the beach and he sat back balancing himself on his hands while Tiana was lying against him.

He gently stroked her hair "We should head back soon" Zuko whispered "I don't want to go back" she whined making him laugh " But we have to go back so then we can go to bed" he reasoned but she didn't listen and just snuggled closer making him almost fall over "Fineeee" Tiana got up reluctantly and was followed up by Zuko who put his arm around her as they walked back.

_____

I knows it kinda jumped around a bit, but I had like a million and one thoughts running around my head at the moment :P so sowwy for any confusion haha

Thanks for readin!

R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Hey thereee new chapter =]

I don't own Avatar last airbender because if I did it would've lasted foreverrr! :)

I owns Tiana and Sai! :)

________

The next morning Tiana woke first and made a pot of tea while waiting for Zuko to wake up, she hummed softly to herself while waiting for the tea to heat up, Zuko leaned up against a wall as he watched her impatiently wait for the tea to heat up which after about a minute was too long so she picked up the pot and heated it up with her bending which made him chuckle. "Thats cheating" he said as he made himself known in the room, she put a hand on her hip "Well what's the point of bending if you can't use it for domestic uses too?" Zuko just couldn't argue with her logic "I guess you're right" he said as he moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on top of hers as she poured them both some tea.

The two finished their tea and walked began their sparring for the day.

__

"_I wonder if Tianas awake" _Sai thought before hearing a huge crash "_I guess thats a yes?" _ Sai followed the sound which led him to the training area to see Tiana and his face lit up ...then he saw Zuko. The fight looked pretty even although if anything Zuko was winning. Tiana bended the water and fire in a sort of spiral that surrounded Zuko forcing him to the ground. While he was distracted by that she leaped on top of him holding a knife to his neck. "Guess that means I win?" Tiana asked "Yeah it does but..." Zuko then flipped her over and started tickling her "Zuko stop!" she begged while trying to get a breath in.

Sai cleared his throat gaining the two's attention, Tiana popped up walking over to greet her new friend "Why you're up early" she said while giving him a morning hug "Well I do have firenation in me" Zuko scoffed and Tiana turned to him mouthing the words 'be nice' Zuko rolled his eyes picking up a towel and tossing the other towel to her. Sai walked to Zuko and stood straight "Want to spar?" Zuko's eyes narrowed "Gladly" the two bowed before taking a bending stance from where Tiana stood it was just a Sparring match between 'friends' but to them it was a battle to be the 'alpha' in Tiana's life, both wanting to impress her they did their most impressive bending moves taking no mercy on one another.

Tiana cheered them both on and encouraged whoever was down at that moment. Sai did an earthbending move that sent Zuko flying back to a wall but Zuko was quick and leaped off the wall making a ring of fire appear around Sai which Sai used his earthbending to bring him above the fire. After about two hours of this the teens were panting hard "No more bending..." Zuko huffed out, he walked over to Tiana and picked up his Duo swords giving her a wink, Sai understood and also walked over to Tiana picking up his sword.

"Hey Tiana, tell us when" Sai said taking a quick stance, ready to strike while Zuko did the same. "Ready!" Zuko took a quick look over to Tiana "_I can't let this kid win" _ he thought "_Zuko is definitely going down, he doesn't have a chance" _ Sai thought "FIGHT!" thats all that was heard then the sounds of a swords hitting a sword filled the area while Sai was trying to figure out where he'd go next Zuko was figuring out Sai's fighting style "_Thats it!" _Zuko thought as he ran to wall jumping off it and landing behind Sai who swung wildly at him before Zuko made a quick leg sweep grabbing Sai's sword as he went down and pointing it at his chest. Zuko had clearly beaten him. "Got you" he said before dropping Sai's sword carelessly, the clanging metal hitting the ground next to kept walking back to Tiana who was clapping for Zuko "Way to go Zuko!" Tiana said standing up and giving him a big hug, Zuko looked over to Sai who was staring at the two and gave Sai a sly smile before kissing Tiana. After he kissed her he looked over her shoulder and saw that Sai was completely defeated. "You'll get him next time Sai! You just need more practice maybe we can spar next time" she said encouragingly

"Hey-Woah what happened here?" Katara asked seeing all the marks on the walls in the training area "Just...Sparring" Zuko answered while draping an arm around **his** Tiana and walking back to the house. Katara stayed outside but wasn't sure if Sai saw her there, he seemed a bit...pre-occupied "_Damned over-confident bastard. Thinks he's so much better than me! " _Sai thought angrily , picking up his sword and 'practicing' when really all he was doing is make wild swings at the air. Katara slowly walked over to Sai putting a hand on his shoulder hoping not to startle him "Are you okay?" Katara asked already knowing the answer "Yeah, just great" Katara looked thoughtful for a moment "You know, even though we don't know eachother you can still tell me if somethings wrong" Sai seemed to consider this "I don't know...It'll probably sound ridiculous besides you wouldn't understand" Katara's blue eyes met his green/gold ones "try me" she challenged ,Sai sighed and sat on the fountain in the middle of the area "Its just...I like Tiana but Zuko is always there...I know its silly because I just met her but I feel like we connect, you know?" Katara smiled " I know what you mean" Sai drooped down putting his face in his hands "I don't know what to do! I think it might be a love at first sight thing" he concluded "Maybe... But if you like her that much, just go get her." She said acting like it was the simplest thing in the world "Thanks Katara, it meant a lot you talking to me like this" he said perking up giving her a hug "

____

Katara left Sai who resumed training and went back inside to see if start cooking, from the kitchen you could see the beach and Katara saw that Tiana and Zuko had gotten into a fight again, but then as Tiana was leaving he quickly grabbed her arm and spun her around forcing her close to him and they kissed "_Aww... thats too cute...I'm not sure if Sai has a chance with her though... Zuko and her even though they fight , seem perfect for each-other" _she thought while turning back to go through the cupboards and ducking into the fridge"_Lets see...Eggs?...And...maybe a fruit salad for Aang" _Katara took the carton of eggs out placing them on the counter , looking back into the fridge for some fruit.

"Morning Katara" Katara looked up to see Aang who was obviously still sleepy "Good Morning Aang" Aang took a big stretch and yawned "What time is it?" Katara looked thoughtful "Hm..I'm guessing about 9:30" Sai then walked in "Wow! what have you been doing out there?" Aang asked now awake and pointing out how dirty and sweaty Sai was "I was ...Training, and sparred with Zuko" Aang nodded "Yup, that'd do it" Sai leaned on the counter "So what're you cooking?" he asked inhaling the smell "Eggs" she said without looking up at him and paying attention to cooking these eggs to perfection "Well I'm going to wash off in the ocean, know where I can get a suit?" Sai asked while scanning the beach for where Tiana and Zuko may be "Yeah, there's a changing room with bathing suits inside right... over there" Aang said leaning back to point exactly to where it was "Alright, thanks" he said, taking off leaving Katara and Aang alone once more.

"So who am I training with today?" Aang asked "I think you're training with Zuko and Tiana, Toph then Sai, and we're doing our training tonight either before or after dinner. Then tomorrow you have Zuko, Tiana, Toph, Sai, then me" Aang nodded "Wait..Why are Zuko and Tiana training me at the same time?" Katara shrugged "I think he said something about you needing to see each of their techniques so I think you're going to watch them spar " she said while still waiting for the eggs to cook "_We have three firebenders and none of them are here to help heat these eggs up quicker" _ She thought "Want to know something funny Aang?" she asked just realizing this herself "What?" She smiled at the thought "We only needed one firebending master and now you have three" Aang didn't exactly see how it may have been 'funny' but it was kind of 'funny' but the weird funny not haha especially considering how hard it was to find one "Yeah I know what you mean"

____

Sai scanned the area for any traces of the pair, then he saw the two in the ocean splashing each-other like little kids, he ran as fast as he could for the ocean "Sai! Hey!" she greeted and Zuko started grumbling "Hey, think fast Zuko" Zuko had barely enough time to blink before he was hit by a huge splash of water, Tiana giggled and started splashing them both "Hey Tiana,can I talk to you?" TIana looked back and saw Sokka calling her "Alright" she waved bye to the two and went to talk to Sokka.

"You need to stop" Zuko said while glaring at Sai "Stop what?" he asked innocently "Stop flirting with her, she's mine" Sai rolled his eyes "First of all, she said it was complicated . Secondly I don't think she'd like being treated like a possession and thirdly I can do whatever I damn well please" that was it, Zuko tackled Sai and held a fire ball right next to his face "Just stay away" he said dangerously, he was not going to lose her to anyone especially this guy . "Hey Sparky,Flukey #2 time to eat" Toph said from the house. The two walked back slowly not taking their eyes off one another. The two walked inside and immediately looked for Tiana but she wasn't there and neither was Sokka. The two sat down with one seat in between them "So where's Sokka and Tiana?" Sai asked "I think their talking about the invasion, he may be filling her in, I guess whatever he tells her he'll tell you too Sai, but then again he doesn't know you well and it may be a little bit" Katara said while taking a bite of her food. Like on cue Tiana and Sokka walked out of one of the rooms, a grim look on her face but she shook it off and smiled at the group "Morning friends" she greeted as she took a seat in between the two boys and Sokka by Suki.

During breakfast/lunch Tiana kept looking over at Sokka making Zuko grow uneasy "I don't feel well, sorry Aang but I'm going to have to skip out on our training today" Tiana said wiping her mouth and standing "Its fine,get some rest" She smiled and walked back to her room. Both boys were going to go back and see what was going on but saw the other start to get up too, Zuko glared at Sai and stood completely up and Sai sat back down watching as Zuko walked back.

_____

Zuko knocked on Tiana's door and heard a little bit of sniffling "Hold on!" she yelled , a few thuds and curse words later she finally opened the door "Oh... Zuko, hi" he arched an eyebrow "Don't seem too excited to see me" he said while pushing past her to sit on her bed and motioned her to sit by him. "What's going on? Ever since that 'talk' with Sokka you've been acting weird.. Did he say or ...do.. something to you" Tiana shook her head "No, he didn't do or say anything, I'm just stressed I guess..But Zuko, can you make me a promise?" she asked looking directly into his eyes like she was looking for something "Anything for you" she began chewing on her bottom lip "Well...If anything should...happen to me during the invasion, do you promise to move on and not do anything stupid?" Zuko looked very worried now "Why are you asking that? What did Sokka say?" her eyes darted all around the room and she was very careful with her words "Sokka wants to...Even the odds out a bit...and he's sending Aang, Sai, and I into the battle with firelord ozai...." she said almost shamefully "What?! Why?! Why you?!!" He asked trying to keep his voice down but finding it hard to do so "...There's more isn't there" she refused to meet his eyes and he put his hand on her cheek and turned her face to him, wiping away a few tears "You can tell me" he said his voice softening "I...Thats it but just remember...if anything should happen during the events leading up to the invasion...You just always need to trust me in what I'm doing, okay?" he nodded giving her a I can't believe you had to ask that look "I'll always trust you" Tiana took off her sisters necklace and handed it Zuko " Hold onto this... until after the invasion, okay?" he nodded and hung it around his wrist "It'll never leave my wrist, I promise" Right as he was about to kiss her a huge crash was heard and the two darted out of the room.

__

"Hello brother, nice of you to use this hand over the avatar and surrender" Zuko stood completely shocked "How'd you find us?!" Azula gave a wicked smile "Ask you're girlfriend" Tiana looked shameful and walked to stand by Azula "What?...Tiana?" he choked out completely betrayed "I'm sorry Zuko, but... the firenation is winning and... I don't want to be on the losing side of this war.. " Katara grew angry "We trusted you!" Tiana's eyes were downcast "Guess that means you should choose your friends better.

"Well then lets get this over with" Mai said glaring at Tiana , but they were on the same side so she couldn't touch her "I'll handle my brother you three have some 'fun' with the others'" the three girls nodded and took a bending stance "_What the hell happened with her?" _Sai thought bitterly.

"Get them!" Tiana went after Sai first, Mai went after Katara and Ty-Lee went for Toph,Sokka,and Suki leaving Aang out of the battle "Aang get out of here!" Katara yelled while trying to fight Mai off. "Tiana! What're you doing?!You're not bad! you're one of us!" Sai yelled desperately just using his bending to defend himself against her attacks, her eyes seemed to sadden when he said that "I'm sorry Sai but this battle is over " she whipped out a knife throwing it at him, pinning his shirt to the wall before freezing him to the wall. She took off to fight someone else "YOU ARE A LYING BITCH!" Sai yelled after her making her stop, she turned and looked into his eyes and saw how much she hurt him and was about to say something but decided against it, she decided to take on Sokka next who was an easy target. She summoned the water and when he was crouching down trying to get away from Ty-lee she froze him to the ground "HEY! Thats not fair!!And this is really not comfortable!" he yelled out trying to move , next target... Suki, Tiana saw her opportune moment when Suki was about to jump off a wall "_Gotta time this perfectly" _Suki jumped and as soon as the made contact with the wall she couldn't move and was stuck to it "What the-?!" Suki threw daggers with her eyes at Tiana while mumbling a few curse words. Ty-lee jabbed Tophs pressure points leaving her useless "This is so not good" Sokka said as he watched the group slowly shrink leaving Katara, Zuko and Aang, Ty-lee joined Mai's fight and Tiana jumped into Mai's and Katara's fight knowing he'd show up if Katara was in real danger.. so she presented the 'real' danger Ty-lee jabbed a pressure point disabling one of Katara's arms and before Mai could do any damage to Katara ,Tiana ran over tackling her to the ground and freezing her other hand and her legs to the ground. She formed an Ice dagger and held it above Katara taking a deep breath and Katara shut her eyes tight, Tiana brought the dagger down and right before she made contact with Katara's heart,Aang knocked her off of Katara.

"Tiana! What're you doing?!" she made a sad expression "Sorry Aang but this war's over" Aang looked puzzled but understood about a moment too late. Tiana tackled him to the ground freezing him to the floor and bringing the dagger down plunging it deep into his chest , his eyes bulged at the sudden contact "I'm so sorry Aang" she said while getting up and going to Zuko "No AANG!!!" Katara tried to move but it was literally impossible , Suki couldn't look as the blood pooled around him. Azula's eyes lit up "See Zuko! We've won!!! The avatar is dead!" Zuko looked unbelieving to the sight right in front of him "Now brother..You will die" Zuko was beaten... he closed his eyes ready for the pain "Wait!" Azula looked over to Tiana who was covered in blood "Don't you think he'd be more miserable if you didn't kill him?" Azula thought about it for a moment and flashed a wicked grin "You're right, smart girl...I like you" she said, giving Zuko a wink before knocking him out cold.

____

Zuko seemed to be in the clouds which was surrounding by white "Zuko" an airy voice called "Wha-...Mom?" the figure gave a small smile "Yes, thats right Zuko" Ursa said "i've missed you so much mom" he said "I know..But right now I need to share something with you, the girl that you loved...still love, she's doing this for you" Ursa said as she put Zuko's head in her lap and stroked his hair "No she's not, she betrayed us and killed Aang, not hurt badly she actually KILLED him" Ursa smiled "Maybe she was selfish, but we shall see" just then Tiana walked up kneeling down by Zuko "Zuko...I love you" her eyes sincere, and he couldn't deny her no matter what she'd done "I love you too..." he said is voice airy now as well "Zuko? ZUKO?!ZUKO!!!"

___

Zuko shot up and he heard his friends relieved sigh "We thought you were dead too" Sokka said, Zuko looked over to Katara who was completely hysterical "Where's Aang?" Zuko asked not looking away from Katara "I sent him out to sea to rest in peace, nobody else wanted to be there to see him like that.... he shouldn't have died.." Just hearing the fact Aang was dead brought Zuko back to the present reality that TIana really did betray them and it wasn't some sick twisted dream.

"Is the invasion off then?..' Sai asked hoping it wasn't "No...its not off but you and Zuko are going in, Toph and Katara can take care of Azula and the rest of us will take care of the army" the two nodded both calling a truce, now feeling ridiculous for fighting over her. "So I was in town getting medical supplies and guess what?" Sokka said trying to change the subject a bit "What?" Sai asked "The ember island players Avatar player has been revised and they are holding auditions to play the part of Tiana proclaimed hero of the firenation. There's going to be a celebration in her honor tomorrow and I was sort of thinking we should crash it " Katara looked up wiping her eyes "Lets do it...Send word the invasion takes place tomorrow" Katara said obviously looking for revenge "I already have, and they're are on the way as we speak" Katara nodded and immediately went to practice her bending "_I will kill you Tiana"_

____

Sorta short kinda jumpy BUT! A lot of important events happened....alright one important even happened but whatever, thats a lot in my books ;)

Hope you enjoyed it, R&R please . I love feedback :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hi :)

So this is going to be switching between Tiana and Zuko pretty much this whole chapter so yeah :P

Enjoy

I don't own avatar but I own Tiana and Sai so at least I own something xP

________

_Previously _

_"Is the invasion off then?..' Sai asked hoping it wasn't "No...its not off but you and Zuko are going in, Toph and Katara can take care of Azula and the rest of us will take care of the army" the two nodded both calling a truce, now feeling ridiculous for fighting over her. "So I was in town getting medical supplies and guess what?" Sokka said trying to change the subject a bit "What?" Sai asked "The ember island players Avatar player has been revised and they are holding auditions to play the part of Tiana proclaimed hero of the firenation. There's going to be a celebration in her honor tomorrow and I was sort of thinking we should crash it " Katara looked up wiping her eyes "Lets do it...Send word the invasion takes place tomorrow" Katara said obviously looking for revenge "I already have, and they're are on the way as we speak" Katara nodded and immediately went to practice her bending "__**I will kill you Tiana"**_

_**_________**_

Zuko stormed off back into the house after he was done practicing his bending "_What the hell was she thinking?! Joining Azula because she 'didn't want to be on the losing side' What does that even mean?!" _He thought angrily. He stopped when he was in front of her room thinking about whether or not he should go in.

He eventually caved in , hoping maybe she left him a hint as to why she left with Azula. And not only did she help Azula beat the ava- Aang. She's the one who killed him. He went over, taking a seat on the bed "_Why?" _ he asked while putting his face in his hands . Why? such a simple question but that 'simple' question was one of the most difficult ones to answer.

"I can't stop loving you.." he said out loud, making his confession all the more real "You know I can't blame you" Zuko looked up to see Sokka standing in the door way "I know I probably don't know exactly how you feel but ...I might know" Zuko didn't know what to say to him...He didn't even know how he felt "I just...I just thought that she loved me ..." Zuko said if not for feeling so hurt he'd probably mentally hit himself for seeming like a sap, confessing his feelings to Sokka. "I think she still does" Zuko let out a dry laugh "Yeah sure. Because when you love someone you leave and betray them" Sokka shrugged "Love makes you do crazy things, whatever the reason. I'm sure she thought of you" Sokka said while walking out the door. Zuko watched him walk away , his words lingering in his mind "_Love makes you do crazy things? There's a difference though..." _Zuko just then remembered the necklace that hung loosely around his wrist.

_**" Hold onto this... until after the invasion, okay**_**?"**_**he nodded and hung it around his wrist "It'll never leave my wrist, I promise" **_

_"Why would she ask that if she knew that Azula was coming and... why would she give me her sisters necklace?" _A million thoughts ran through his head at once. "Zuko?" Zuko looked to see Katara her eyes red and puffy but also filled with determination "I need to ask you a question" she said, her voice sounding a bit shaky, he nodded for her to continue "I want to know if I can kill Tiana without you being mad " Zuko was taken aback by the sudden statement.

"I know you two were...Together, but thats different now and no matter what your answer is it won't change my mind I just wanted to see if you'd be mad at me for doing so" Zuko thought about it for a moment "Since as you said I can't stop you then I have no other option...she's our enemy now. But...Just remember what Aang said before...Just like with the man who killed your mother.... Revenge solves nothing.." Zuko knew he must've struck a nerve when he heard her walk out of the room quickly. He laid back on Tiana's bed , her scent still on the pillows he swore she smelled like fresh jasmine.

_______________

Tiana awoke the next day, almost forgetting the previous events. She put a hand through her hair before sliding out of the room she was to now call her own. After she'd killed the ava-...Aang she said reminding herself, she'd been invited to live in the royal palace basically she was now Fire nation royalty. She put on a red silk robe before opening the huge french doors and walking onto the balcony. She stared out at the fire nation city, leaning against the stone railing on the balcony, she could only think of one name and one face "Zuko" she whispered "Tiana" Tiana's head whipped up hoping whoever was there didn't hear her say his name. "I must admit I am quite surprised that you killed the avatar and broke my brothers heart all in one day, I can't help but to be slightly jealous that you're the one that killed him. And you did much more damage to Zuko than I could ever have done, but I'll make the final blow and put him out of his misery when they do that pathetic invasion" Tiana shuddered a bit at how non-chalant Azula was acting about the whole thing.

"Although I think Mai would be quite upset if I killed him, would you believe she's still in love with him?" Azula said in disgust "Well anyways, the festival is to begin at sundown so you and I are going out today. We're going to go out to find you something suitable to wear tonight" Tiana nodded "We replaced your old clothes seeing as how the Avatar's blood was on them, in fact they were sent to the festival to be hung in a show of proof to his death" Azula said in a somewhat victorious tone "Well anyway, there are a few choices, so pick anything. I'll be waiting downstairs, don't take too long" She said before leaving Tiana's room.

After a few minutes Tiana walked back inside, opening the closet, she scanned through the clothes before deciding on a pair of silk black pants and a sleeveless traditional black shirt with red trimming. She put her hair into a simple braid before going down to meet with Azula.

"Ooh Tiana! I'm so excited to get to know you!" Ty-lee squealed as she suddenly appeared at Tiana's side, Tiana gave a weak smile "Umm...I'm excited to get to know you better too" she said slightly lying, slightly being honest Mai extended her arm out quickly and Tiana flinched a bit thinking she was going to hit her or something that involved inflicting pain upon her "Don't worry, I won't hurt you.." Mai said dully "I'm just calling a truce " she said her hand still held out waiting for Tiana to shake it, Tiana nodded finally shaking hands.

"How absolutely grand, you two are getting along" Azula said sarcastically "Now since we're past this emotion fest, can we leave" She asked in the same tone, Mai rolled her eyes and Ty-lee grabbed Tiana's and Mai's arms pretty much dragging them out the door, babbling about some sort of new store that opened "But then we're going to get our hair done! and then we can help eachother get dressed and ready for the festival tonight!" Ty-lee continued.

After the ten minute carriage ride into town all four girls stepped out and saw a huge spa.

"Ah! Princess Azula, we've been waiting" a kind looking old woman said while making a slight bow "And I expect you have called all the clothing merchants already?" Azula asked as they followed the woman in "Of course princess, they have all of their newest items, and are waiting inside the hot springs, so you four may both relax and choose" Azula actually smiled...and it sort of creeped Tiana out.... Not the actual smile just the fact that Azula was actually capable of smiling in a happy way and not a 'I totally just killed you' smile like it wasn't....menacing.

"?" Tiana blinked a few times after zoning out thinking about Azula actually having the ability to smile "Hm?" she asked "You need to go and change into the robe so you may join the other girls in the hot spring" the old woman said "Oh...Alright, Thanks" Tiana said while walking into the changing room.

___________

"So the festival will begin at sundown and then after the festivities have started we should make our way into the palace and begin our attack. But I just received today that they won't be here until night time, and we should have attacked by then and they'll just join in pretty much, so we have to try and be as stealthy as possible" Sokka said as he drew up the battle plans the remaining teens nodded in agreement "Alright so we take out the main enemies (Azula,Ozai,Mai, Ty-lee, Tiana, etc..) then leave the army to everyone else when they get there?" Suki asked ,trying to verify

"Thats right, so we'll have Toph,Katara,Zuko and Sai take on Azula,Tiana,Mai and Ty-lee. But remember, Tiana seems to be more experienced than Mai and Ty-lee and probably all four of you. So be defensive when she attacks, and offensive to the rest. You'll want to pick off weakest to the strongest so that would probably leave Azula and Tiana standing. So after that if things go as i'm planning, then after we take out them we move onto Ozai. Katara and Toph will fight whoever tries to help Ozai, so they'll be close. Also just in case the battle doesn't look so great for Sai and Zuko they'll join in. Suki and I will be taking care of leading our army into the battle" He said, Zuko and Sai nodded " If we leave soon we can be in the capital in about an hour which would leave us five hours till sundown " Zuko said, the group nodded "Alright so lets go and win this war" Sai said trying to seem optimistic "For twinkle-toes" Toph added sadly "And many other fallen warriors" Zuko said , while putting a hand on her shoulder, Katara wiped away a few stray tears "Lets get packed up and go, the longer we wait the less time we have to prepare" Katara said in a low voice.

Zuko's ears perked up "Did you guys hear that?" He asked as he stared out the window "Hear what?" Sokka asked while also looking out for whatever Zuko heard "I could have sworn I heard..." Zuko shook his head "Never mind...Lets get ready and go" he said changing the subject. The teens nodded , going off to gather whatever supplies they'd need for the quickly-approaching battle.

_________

Tiana lay in the hot spring not really paying attention to Ty-lee's mindless chatter about how a cute boy was working in the palace, how one of the nobles daughters was caught with a commoner boy in an alley or how a family of nobles all were caught stealing from a well known store in the city, to be honest she wasn't sure if any of them were.

"Princess Azula, when should I send the shopkeepers in?" the old woman, Pai was her name asked "Now would be perfect" Azula said. Pai motioned for the first batch of shopkeepers to come in. Shopkeeper after shopkeeper walked in and out of the hotspring. By the time they were done Tiana had seen exactly 283 Kimono's 584 pairs of shoes and 958 hair accessories not to mention Ty-lee's constantly saying 'Wait, let me see that last one again' . But they all did eventually choose what they were going to wear.

Azula chose a red silk kimono which had a gold trimming and gold flowers running up the whole left side of the dress, with a gold hair pin and gold flats to match. Ty-lee to none of their surprise chose a light pink kimono with small white flowers on the side and slightly darker pink bigger flowers lining bottom of the kimono, with light blue trimming and a blue hair ribbon to match, also a pair of white flats with pink lacy ankle-socks.

Mai's choice was simple. Just a black silk kimono with red trimming and black flats, she would've worn her hair as she normally did but after Ty-lee's whining she caved in and chose a red flower to hold a bun in place. Tiana chose a white kimono that had silver flowers running up the right side of the dress and gold birds on various places on the dress, with red fire-lillies on the bottom of the dress and silver trimming with silver flats, she chose to not buy a hair accessory and just pick a fire-lily on her way out of the palace.

It was almost time for the festival when the girls finished getting ready, Ty-lee had her hair in a side pony tail, Mai had hers in a neat bun, Azula left hers long and so did Tiana. The girls all really did look beautiful, everyone had to at least admit that, whether they were 'evil' or not.

The girls sat in the formal living room while they waited to go to the festival "So...Can I ask you girls a question?" Azula sat up obviously interested in whatever Tiana was going to ask "Yes you may" she said "Why did You and Ty-lee go back to Azula? I mean I was told you two turned...And since you three know why I turned on them I think its fair to know yours...That is if its okay" Azula laughed "No need to be afraid, you're right. You do deserve to know I suppose" she motioned for Mai to speak "In the long-run Azula made us realize that we did a stupid thing,and we ended up joining forces again" Mai said in her normal dull voice "I see.."

"Princess Azula, its time for the festival" A guard said while bowing "Well girls, its time for some fun " Ty-lee said with a wink.

____

So I"m brain-cramping right now x) But I shall be back I swears!!

Rate and Review my loves ...No really you should because I did just call you 'my loves' because I love you and I'll love you more if you review ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Hola my friends ^_^, I am back and ready for some serious writing action! xD

So here we go ^_^

I don't own avatar which makes me sad, because If I did I wouldn't be up at 3:15 doing homework and writing a story x) However I do own Tiana and Sai which makes me happy !! x)

Anyways, on with the story! :)

_____

_Previously on Avatar (sowwy I felt like being legit xD )_

_The girls sat in the formal living room while they waited to go to the festival "So...Can I ask you girls a question?" Azula sat up obviously interested in whatever Tiana was going to ask "Yes you may" she said "Why did You and Ty-lee go back to Azula? I mean I was told you two turned...And since you three know why I turned on them I think its fair to know yours...That is if its okay" Azula laughed "No need to be afraid, you're right. You do deserve to know I suppose" she motioned for Mai to speak "In the long-run Azula made us realize that we did a stupid thing,and we ended up joining forces again" Mai said in her normal dull voice "I see.." _

_"Princess Azula, its time for the festival" A guard said while bowing "Well girls, its time for some fun " Ty-lee said with a wink._

________

The festival started and the area was beautiful, lanterns with gold dragons and symbols lined every street , somebody even made a doll to resemble their hero which was both creepy and complimentary. People were dressed in their finest clothes, the common and noble met and spoke as if they were equal which was actually quite a feat.

"Ready?" Azula asked looking back to her 'friend' Tiana nodded and Azula motioned for the guards to push back the heavy red curtain, trumpets sounded as Azula made her entrance and the crowd cheered , the cheering died down a bit when Ty-lee walked out, but the wolf-whistles were heard Ty-lee was followed by Mai which made the crowd die down almost immediately, next Tiana made her appearance and the crowd cheered louder than they had for Azula, Azula smirked and began speaking "Tiana Wang, gifted bender. And hero of the Fire-nation!" Azula proclaimed to the nation as they stood listening to Azula's speech

________

The gang heard the cheers loud in the capital then slowly die down before growing louder than before "Tiana must have just walked out, nows the time to attack" Sokka said as Appa neared the palace "Land there" Zuko said while pointing to an empty nodded while gently gliding Appa down to the spot where Zuko had been pointing.

"You all know what to do, Suki and I are going to the docks to wait for the rest of our army" Katara, Toph,Zuko and Sai all nodded while running for the palace back entrance "There's a vent that leads to the living room closest to the main balcony where Azula should be giving her speech " Zuko whispered, the three nodded. Zuko grabbed Toph's shoulder stopping her from following the others "What sparky?" she asked slightly irritated "Are you okay? You've hardly talked ...I know the whole thing with Aang has been a big emotional impact but its easier to just let it out instead of bottling it up" Zuko said trying to be as sympathetic as possible "I'm fine" she said in a 'don't press any further' voice and Zuko didn't he patted her on the back and helped her into the vent.

"Just go straight its the last grate you'll see" Zuko said as he followed the others in the tight space.

The teens tried to stay as silent as you possibly could while crawling in a vent. "I see it!" Katara said "Great, now kick the grate out and hopefully the crowds will drown out the sound" Katara nodded at Zuko and looked around for guards before kicking it out. It clanged on the ground causing the all of their hearts to stop in anticipation. Katara let out a relieved sigh before climbing out and landing gracefully on the marble floor, Sai also landed with ease, catching Toph who was having troubles getting out.

Zuko snuck around corners, hiding in the shadows when needed "Its in there" he said pointing to an open room where Azula's voice could be heard on the balcony .The gang shut the doors silently so the girls that were outside couldn't hear them nor could the two guards that were out there. They listened as Azula made her speech "Everybody hide!" Zuko whisper-yelled as he heard Azula make her closing statement to the speech.

"That was a great speech!" Ty-lee gushed but Azula held a finger up "Someone's here" she stated blandly "Azula, I think we would have heard them" Ty-lee said as she looked around the room "No, someone's definitely here. Those doors" she began "Those were open when we made our speech and now they're closed" Mai's eyes squinted into a glare at whoever was in that room "Just come out" she said dully.

"As you wish" Sai said while using earth-bending to make a huge pillar come up from under her , pinning her to the ceiling and knocking her out in the process, Sai had an accomplished look on his face "Oh...right, there's still you guys" Azula smirked her normal as Tiana thought before 'menacing' smile "Get him!" she yelled while throwing attacks.

Tiana stood back with Ty-lee neither one getting involved until they were needed, They stood against a wall waiting for Azula's orders. Katara was crouched behind a huge pot with Zuko, hidden by both the pot and the large curtains that framed the door-way to the balcony. She stood slightly before Zuko pulled her back down and shook his head 'stick to the plan' he mouthed to her.

Azula managed to eventually take Sai down and held a ball of fire above his face "Any last words traitor?" she asked "Yeah, Attack!" just then Zuko jumped out tackling Azula off of Sai "Ah,brother I should have known. You and you're pathetic bunch of rebels still trying to resist the obvious truth?" she asked mockingly to which he just growled in response.

Toph preformed a bending move, doing the same thing to the two guards as Sai had done to Mai mere minutes before Leaving Ty-lee,Azula and Tiana who was..missing? "Where'd Tiana go?" Katara snarled "Probably to go get help" Sai said while taking a stance to fight Ty-lee "I didn't even feel her leave" Toph said slightly disturbed by this fact. "I'm going after her" Katara said while running out of the room Sai and Toph nodded as they both made their first attack on Ty-lee.

________

"_Where'd she go?"_ Katara asked as she crept down the halls. Just then she saw Tiana turn a corner and run out into the courtyard "_Is she going for Appa?!" _ Katara asked while running after her, no longer caring if guards saw her.

"Tiana!" Katara yelled causing the older girl to stop in her tracks "Katara? You're supposed to be upstairs in the fight with Azula!" Tiana said as if it was meant to be that way and Katara changed the rules "Sorry to disappoint you, but my fights with you. I challenge you to an agni kai!" she yelled causing Tiana to give her a bewildered look "You're water tribe, you can't do that" Katara shrugged "But I can still kick your lying ass!" she yelled manners long forgotten while summoning water and turning them into daggers Tiana just defended "You don't understand!" she yelled "No YOU don't understand! We trusted you!" Katara screamed,TIana was slightly surprised no guards heard. But they all were probably distracted with the crowds.

Tiana saw Katara becoming reckless with her bending,not balancing her offense with her defense and pretty much just trying to kill "Sorry Katara but you're wasting time" Tiana said"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" she asked halting her attacks for a moment, Tiana didn't answer and just gracefully leapt over Katara hitting a pressure point and knocking her out "_That should hold for about 5 minutes before she's on my tail again"_ Tiana thought while running back to wherever she was going.

_______

Zuko had barely enough time to dodge Azula's last attack before she attacked again "You're slacking Zuzu" she taunted "Am I? Sai now!" Sai did a bending move that trapped Azula in a rock body cage and Toph bended metal around that sealing her in "What?! you can't do this to me!" the group ignored her desperate pleas and demands and continued on with the mission "Where's Katara?" Sai asked just now noticing her absence "She went after Tiana!" Zuko said with sudden urgency , running out the same way Katara went. Thinking it best to try the courtyard first. He saw Katara's unconscious form sprawled out on the ground and his blood froze "Is she...?" Sai began, non being able to find the words to finish his sentence.

"She's alive" Toph said with a relieved tone "She's just unconscious" Zuko swallowed the lump in his throat "Good, you two stay with her until she wakes up,I'm going after Tiana. Wait for Sokka and Suki to come with everyone else then come after me if I don't come back, okay?" Zuko asked, making the question obviously rhetorical considering he didn't give them a chance to object as he had already run off towards the gate tower.

"_This has gotta be where she went, there's no where else she could've wanted to go if she was out here" _ Zuko thought as he climbed the seemingly never-ending winding stairs leading to the gate

***A-N I'm kinda picturing a giant wall like the one in Ba-Sing-Se with a huge gate that is the entrance, but its over water so ships may sail into the fire-nation. If you don't understand then I'm sorry for being confusing :P***

Zuko then saw her, watching the sea and if it was any normal day and she didn't murder the worlds hope then he'd think she was the most beautiful creature...Well he thought that anyway.

"Tiana" he said pulling out his Dao swords "Are you going to kill me Zuko?" her voice wasn't mocking but it was airy, like in his dream. "Let me finish my job, then do what you want" she stated calmly "And what's your job?" he asked "I can't tell you that, however you'll see soon enough...In fact my job will take place now" Zuko looked out to sea and saw thousands of ships coming in, it looked like fleet of fire nation ships. "I don't understand" her head turned to him "You will" and she was...Smiling? why was she smiling? Just then Katara appeared in the doorway "Katara?" Zuko barely saw her grab one of his Dao swords and stab Tiana in the stomach, but before falling she brought the gate up. Thats when he noticed those fire nation fleets held the rebellion soldiers.

"My jobs finished" she said as she slid down the stone wall staining it with blood, blood trickling down the corner of her mouth but she wasn't sad, she was smiling.

_______

OOh Katara's vicious reawrr! x) I shall update soon but first I must finish homework. Also sorry for the short chapter, I sorta suck at battle scenes :(

R&R pwease :) even the smallest comment makes my heart dance :)


	14. Chapter 14

So it positively killed me to finish homework :( I hates it, stupid languages xO.

Anyways now it is time to write the story and not complain about my horrible problems :(

I do not own avatar the last airbender, however I do own Tiana and Sai and that makes my heart dance that I own fictional characters ^_^

_________________

_Previously on avatar (Felt like being legit again) _

_"Tiana" he said pulling out his Dao swords "Are you going to kill me Zuko?" her voice wasn't mocking but it was airy, like in his dream. "Let me finish my job, then do what you want" she stated calmly "And what's your job?" he asked "I can't tell you that, however you'll see soon enough...In fact my job will take place now" Zuko looked out to sea and saw thousands of ships coming in, it looked like fleet of fire nation ships. "I don't understand" her head turned to him "You will" and she was...Smiling? why was she smiling? Just then Katara appeared in the doorway "Katara?" Zuko barely saw her grab one of his Dao swords and stab Tiana in the stomach, but before falling she brought the gate up. Thats when he noticed those fire nation fleets held the rebellion soldiers._

_"My jobs finished" she said as she slid down the stone wall staining it with blood, blood trickling down the corner of her mouth but she wasn't sad, she was smiling._

____________________

Katara stood panting hard "did I really just.." she asked herself more than anyone else "Tiana?!" Zuko ran to her dropping his other dao sword, falling to his knees "Zuko" she said in the same dreamy tone as before "I can tell you my job now" she said while closing her eyes, he cradled her in his arms as Katara stood frozen in her place "Just don't talk, we'll get 'll be okay" he said not sure if he was trying to convince her or himself.

"No, I want to tell you" she managed out before having a fit of coughs "Before I start, I'd like Sai and Toph to come out from their hiding place"She said chuckling slightly "Don't worry, even if I wanted to hurt you I couldn't right now"she said obviously directing the last part to the fact that there was a sword stuck straight through her. Sai and Toph walked out and stood by Katara. "Toph knows the story, we had to tell her or she'd have blown the whole plan up" She began.

_______________

_"Hey Tiana?!" Sokka called to the raven-haired girl "I need to speak with you for a moment" the girl waved "Alright!" she said her goodbyes to the two teen boys on the beach as she picked up the previously shed clothing on the beach as she went back to the house._

_"What do you need Sokka?" Tiana asked while pulling the shirt over her head and following him into one of the many rooms in the house, he closed the door behind them leaving the room with just a tiny lightbulb in the center, hanging above a square table with four chairs, Aang and Toph sitting on opposite sides of the table, their faces both serious. "I need you to carry out a mission" Sokka said while pulling out one of the chairs motioning to Tiana to take a seat as well "We're going to fake Aangs death" Tiana gave a strange look "What do you mean? If we're 'faking' his death, why aren't the others in here?" she asked, staring at the door as if they'd magically appear "They have to 'sell' the product. The whole reason for this is that you need to get our army into the docks, so we're having __**you**__ kill Aang " Tiana's eye's got big "And you expect me to do something like that?!" she asked totally in shock._

_"You actually have no choice, we've sent word to Azula where we are in __**your **__name" Tiana sat back in her chair thinking best to just go along with whatever this 'plan' was _

_"So Azula will be here later today, and you need to fight us and kill Aang. But don't worry, you're not actually going to kill need to melt half an ice dagger to make it appear like it went through him, and Aang will do the rest, Aang is going to follow along on his hang-glider. So that way they'll not worry so much because the avatar is 'dead'. Now you'll be in the fire-nations good books and they'll hold a festival in your honor. We will crash it and I'm sending Toph,Sai,Zuko and Katara in, so while this is going on you'll have your opportunity to sneak away to the tower. Now this is why we did all this. You'll now have the power to dismiss all the guards that watch the gate so they won't alert Azula of our ships and Aang have the easy job, no danger at all. He'll meet with you at the gate after the last ships sailed in and then your job is the actual invasion isn't taking place yet" Sokka finished. Tiana nodded to his plan "Alright..." Tiana said with downcast eyes Aang stood putting a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry, when its all said and done Zuko,Katara and Sai will understand, nothings going to happen" Aang said in a calming voice, she put her hand on his "I know" she said while standing but before she could open the door Sokka stopped her._

_"Don't tell anyone until your job is done" Tiana nodded and walked out of the room._

_________________________________

"Then you guys know the rest" Tiana said between coughs , Katara crawled over next to the two "I'm-I-I'm-sorry" she said in between sobs Tiana reached over and pulled her head up to look at her in the eyes "Katara, don't cry. Really its okay, I knew what I was getting into and I guessed this as a possibility" Zuko tried his best not to cry, not to show weakness but he couldn't "Zuko, its alright" She put her hand to his face,Aang then appeared just as she'd said.

"You did a good job Tiana, the ships got throu-...What happened?" He asked fear in his gray eyes "I didn't know" Katara said in a small voice "We need to get her out of here" Aang said as he tried to carefully remove the swords without causing further injury, she hissed in pain "Zuko, am I a bad person?" she asked suddenly afraid of what would happen after death "Of course you aren't" he answered, the rain began to fall "The heavens don't cry for bad people " she smiled "You're such a liar" her eyes became heavy "Zuko, I love you" she said wanting to make sure he knew so if that she was going out that would be her last dying statement. Her arm went limp, Zuko shook her "Wake up!" he cried out desperately, the rain making it difficult to see as Aang fully removed the sword "I think it be best if we left her close to the palace, they'll take better care of her than we can and at the moment she's still in their good books" Sai said reasonably trying not to let his feelings get in the way of logic "I agree with Sai" Aang said while reaching for the girl but Zuko held onto her tighter pulling away.

"No, I'm not letting her go again" he said in a strong voice "Zuko, are you going to be that selfish and let her die?!" Aang said with sudden urgency "Her heart's slowing, we need to act fast" Toph said, Zuko looked at her for a long time "Alright..." Zuko stood careful not to hurt her and carried her down the steps.

"We can leave her here, they'll find her soon" Zuko nodded at what Aang said, carefully placing her in the main courtyard, he hugged her tight and whispered in her ear "I'll be back for you" kissing her on her forehead taking one last long look at Tiana and reluctantly following them back to Appa

_______________________________

A fire nation guard came outside surprised to find their 'hero' lying motionless in the middle of the courtyard "HELP! I NEED HELP! TIANA IS HURT!" He yelled while quickly running over, relief hitting him as he heard a few shallow breaths. Help soon came and they rushed her into the medical ward.

"This must've happened a while ago, I"m surprised she's still alive" a healer said while trying his best to patch up the 'hole' "Its definitely a miracle" another healer said as she worked on whatever other injuries she may have had.

After they'd done their best they carefully moved her back to her own room, giving her medical herbs to dull the pain.

_______________________________

"How is she doing?" Ty-lee asked fear apparent in her voice "She should be fine, but may not be up for a few days. But she'll live" Ty-lee let out a breath of relief "Can I go see her?" The healer shrugged "Go on ahead" the healer said "Thanks!" Ty-lee hugged the man before walking into Tiana's room.

She walked up to the side of her bed, pulling up a chair "Wow Katara really did a number on you huh?" Ty-lee sat in silence unsure of what to say next, she put her face close to Tiana's whispering into her ear "They'll be here soon" with that Ty-lee skipped out of the room.

_______________________________

Ooh does Ty-lee know? Or could she be speaking of something else? wait and see my readers ^_^

Rate and Review loves, pwease :) Zuko wants you to ;) so does Tiana :) she just can't say she does cause she's unconscious ^_^

Btw I sorry this chapter is sooo short :( I promises to make a longer chapter next time :)...maybe


	15. Chapter 15

I'd like to start off by thanking Rae-Prite (sorry if I get the name wrong xP)

When I read your review I swear I felt the happiest I've felt all week! :D you made my heart dance 3

Oh and

Anywayyysss

So I may end this story soon...not sure, cause I'm a spontaneous writer :D We shall see where our fine fair heroes and heroines shall lead this epic journey ;).

Anyways skipping past the random blab, on with the story!

OH! also I don't own Avatarr (Aww sad ;( *tear* ) I want to own it! But I don't :/

(Sai and Tiana are mine mine mine! you no stealz them)

______________________________

_Previously (No legitness in this one :/)_

_She walked up to the side of her bed, pulling up a chair "Wow Katara really did a number on you huh?" Ty-lee sat in silence unsure of what to say next, she put her face close to Tiana's whispering into her ear "They'll be here soon" with that Ty-lee skipped out of the room_

_____________________________

Zuko stood with his arms crossed as Sokka announced battle plans to the newly arrived soldiers. Although he should've been listening his eyes often wandered in the direction of the palace...In the direction of his possibly dying if not dead love. He scolded himself for being pessimistic but he always wanted to not be...surprised if something bad should happen. He pictured her lying in a bed, her breaths getting shallower, hearing the slight strain in each breath.

Zuko was slowly growing more and more impatient for the next morning with each passing second, minute and hour. The rescue of her and other prisoners that were being held in the dungeons. They were going to fake kidnap her and bring her back to camp where he'd make sure she was safe. Sokka spoke for what seemed like hours about the plans. But he already knew the plans, heck he even came up with some of it. He didn't exactly know why he was there though, he didn't have to be he could've been anywhere. But he found it the easiest place to seem busy and think about other things but the long talk soon came to an end and Zuko was drafted into helping something, anything from gathering herbs in the area to helping build armor and new weapons for the growing number in soldiers. They even recruited a few fire benders.

"Zuko" Zuko's ears perked up, he knew that voice "Uncle?" he asked almost afraid to turn around and just be disappointed by someone who just sounded like him "Yes" Zuko whipped around to see Iroh standing there wearing strange robes "Uncle I-Ther-Wh- I'm sorry" he finally said after going through all the other possible things to ask and tell him "I did the wrong thing back in ba-sing-se and I know I should have-. His uncle didn't even give him much of a chance to say his apology and ask for forgiveness, and wrapped Zuko in a tight hug almost cutting off Zuko's air supply. Zuko hugged back looking over Iroh's shoulder to see Sokka with an accomplished smirk on his face and walking back to help to maybe tweak the battle plans some more.

"Uncle I have so much to tell you and ask you" Iroh smiled "Well we have all night, so ask and tell away" he said merrily "okay, where'd you go after you broke out of prison?" Iroh sat down on the grass staring back at Zuko almost unsure if he should say. After a long pause Iroh decided to answer "I was with the white lotus all of whom are here right now" Zuko looked stunned at the fact that **his** uncle was with the white lotus. "Alright, now its my turn to ask...Who's this girl I"m hearing about?"Iroh's eyes were practically dancing, but immediately Zuko came from happy to somewhat distressed "Is there something wrong Zuko?" Iroh asked suddenly afraid he may have said something wrong "I-.....Her names Tiana, you met her before...a long time ago" Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully "Why yes,she was a sweet girl and if I remember correctly she bended...two elements was it?" Zuko nodded "Yeah thats the one....She's-...She's with Azula right now...maybe" Zuko said sadly but Iroh raised an eyebrow "Maybe?" Zuko took a deep breath "Well she may be with Azula or she may be with Lu-Ten, watching over us right now" Iroh's eyes filled with sadness "I am sorry Zuko, if you don't mind my asking what happened?" Zuko closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again "Well... Her,Sokka,Aang and Toph were in on a plan so they could trick Azula to sneak the troops in without alerting Azula and she had to 'kill' Aang which made Katara upset and then Katara may have killed her...I'm not really sure right now but she's a strong girl, she can pull through..." Iroh put a hand on Zuko's shoulder "Don't worry Zuko, we will find her and bring her back, I'm sure she's fine" Zuko offered a weak smile at this small glimmer of hope "Now, would you like some jasmine tea? A kind man in the White lotus showed me this new way of brewing it" Zuko's smile got a little bigger "Yeah...I'd like that"

________________________

Azula paced in the living room as she waited for Ty-Lee and Mai to enter "Azula, what do you want?" Mai asked in her normal dull voice "I want to know who sent this" she asked as she showed them a snatched it away reading it to herself "read it out loud Mai" Mai nodded "Dear RATFN *_rebellion against the fire nation* _I am expecting your arrival tomorrow night. When getting Tiana you'll have to be careful, I'm not sure how 'stable' she is. And there are guards stationed outside her doors and windows to protect also, she is key to taking down the fire-lord as you know so be careful. We'll have to change our plans if she's to be killed. See you tonight" Mai read out in her normal uncaring voice .Ty-lee's heart could've stopped at the moment and she wouldn't have noticed "_How'd they get that"_ Ty-lee thought of how she could escape "Ty-lee" Azula asked with anger clear in her tone "Do you know who wrote this" Ty-lee nervously bit her lower lip while fiddling with the hem of her shirt "Erm...No Azula" Azula's eyes burned into Ty-lee "Good, I've been asking around but nobody seems to know" She said returning to her normal 'bossy' tone of voice. "It seems as though they're kidnapping Tiana and are going to hold her captive until the war is won...How pathetic" Azula said while pacing the rug with her hands clasped behind her back "Princess Azula" Ty-lee turned and saw a general who looked much older than he actually was. His hair was dark and his eyes intense and almost empty as if he was totally devoid of any emotion whatsoever "Ah, General Tso I'm so glad you're here, now we may discuss how we can set a trap for the avatar when he comes to kidnap her" General Tso nodded in agreement.

"Um...Azula I have a..er...Appointment in town...A date actually so I uh...got to go" Azula waved Ty-lee off, Mai didn't seem quite as convinced as Azula was though "And what's his name?" she asked dully "Who's name?...OH! my dates...his name is uh..." she paused "_C'mon Ty-lee think! Zuko? no way! Sokka? I think she'd remember that..."_ Mai crossed her arms and rolled her eyes "Well?What is it?" she asked starting to grow impatient "His name is....Zokku" she blurted out mentally slapping herself for how stupid the name sounded but for the moment it worked "Zokku?..." Mai repeated "Yes Zokku, he's a very nice boy lives in the country, his family has travelled around a lot so he's a bit of a shy one" Ty-lee crossed her fingers hoping for it to be a convincing enough lie "Alright..." Ty-lee took a step "What's his last name?" Ty-lee grew uneasy again "His last name? its um...Li...Yeah thats it...His Name is Zokku Li" Mai rolled her eyes once more finally giving up "Whatever, have fun with 'Zokku Li' " Ty-lee smiled "Thanks BYE!!"

As soon as Ty-lee turned the corner she let out a long sigh of relief "_That was a close one, but I need to go and see them" _Ty-lee decided it'd be best to walk out of the palace as if it were any other day "_Almost out the door"_ She thought to her self "Ty-lee!" Ty-lee cringed at Mai's voice echoing through the hall "Erm...Yes Mai?" Just then mai held out a small change purse in front of the shorter girls face "You forgot this" Ty-lee's eyes widened in surprise "Oh! Wow, thanks!" she snatched the small pink purse away "Well I"m late, Bye!" Mai nodded, walking off to one of the other rooms.

_________

After a long day and the moon had long since replaced the sun the group all sat around a fire to relax for the night. Iroh told stories of his journey with the White lotus, Zuko sat close to his uncle still almost not believing he was **actually** there this was almost too good to be true. His uncle was with him now, the rebellion group was growing and tomorrow night the girl he loved was going to be in his arms once more .

"Hey guyss!!" Ty-lee yelled as she ran closer to the group, Zuko stood up quick "Ty-lee?!" Sokka stood now "You shouldn't be here!" Ty-lee leaned against a tree to catch her breath "Azula-she-found-the-letter" she said in between breaths "So she knows you're on our side?" Aang asked with alarm "No-she-doesn't-know- but-she-knows-about-tomorrow" Zuko and Aang, Sokka and Sai all exchanged uneasy looks "That means we'll have to cancel and change plans" Sokka said while stroking his chin "No! We'll just try to be more careful!" Zuko said with urgency "Zuko, we have to cancel out! You know I don't want to cancel either" Sai said "Sai's right we absolutely cannot risk anyone just for one person, I'm sorry Zuko. I know what-" Sokka said but was cut off by Zuko "No Sokka you don't know!" Zuko stormed off back to his tent to sulk.

"Should one of us?" Iroh shook his head "No, Zuko must sort this out for himself" Katara nodded in agreement "I should get back to the palace before Azula or Mai gets suspicious" Ty-lee said "We'll try and get word to you when we decide to have the rescue" Ty-lee nodded at Sokka before running back the way she came.

________

*crackle * Sai woke rubbing his tired eyes and peeked out of the tent to see what the noise was "Zuko?" he asked his vision still slightly blurred "Where are you going?" he whispered "I am going to rescue Tiana, they're expecting us tomorrow not tonight" Zuko said,pulling his hood over his head "Well then *yawn* I'm coming too" Sai said while groggily putting his boots on "Besides you'll have more luck with help...And I don't want you to get **all** the credit" Sai said slyly now very awake "Alright just don't muck it up" Sai picked up his sword attaching it to his back. He pulled up a mask similar to what Zuko wore when he and Katara went looking for the southern raiders.

The two glided along the tree-tops, silent and stealthy "I think she's in that room" Zuko said pointing towards a room on the lower floor ironically enough right next to his room "How do you know?" Zuko cocked an eyebrow and pointed to all the guards surrounding the door and windows "Oh..." Zuko examined the rooms and motioned for Sai to follow him. The two crept along through the shadows and Zuko snuck into his old room.

"Its back here somewhere" he whispered as he opened the closet doors and reached for a latch but instead he found a secret compartment holding a wooden box covered with dust, Zuko tossed it to Sai "hold this" He finally found the latch which opened a small door that the two boys could just barely fit through "This was a lot easier when I was little" Zuko said while squeezing through. Zuko gently pushed out the wall/door and hopped out and was soon followed by Sai. The two boys spotted her lying motionless in a large bed dressed in a modest white nightgown, if not for seeing her breathing and her hand move the two would've sworn she was dead. Zuko knelt by her side on the bed and gently scooped her up she tensed a bit and shifted her position in his arms and became relaxed again "Alright genius now what? How are we getting out?" Zuko scanned the room "lift that rug" Sai did as Zuko said and he found a secret door leading underground "Got enough secret doors?" Sai mumbled while lifting the hatch, Zuko went in first,careful not to hurt her as he walked down the spiraling steps, Sai soon followed closing the hatch as he went down.

"Mission accomplished" Sai said as he followed Zuko through the dark halls that were being illuminated by Sai's bending "Still have that box?" Sai pulled it out "Yup" Zuko turned his head just enough to see the box in Sai's hand "Good."

The two walked back to camp in complete silence, neither really knowing what to talk about it had turned to morning by the time they'd returned and Sokka stood there tapping his foot "Where were you t-" Suki placed a finger at his mouth shushing him, he finally got a good look at what Zuko was holding "you...got her?" Zuko ignored him and brushed past "Sparky's in a bad mood" Toph said in an irritated voice "Sparky didn't get any sleep" Sai said as he shuffled across the ground back to his own tent.

Zuko pushed back the flap on his tent and gently laid her on the sleeping bag, he rolled out a blanket for himself, closing the flap, securing it. He laid down and stared at her until he finally fell asleep.

______

Ty-lee wandered the halls the next morning and decided to check on Tiana, she playfully saluted the guards before walking into the room, she looked to see Tiana not there and smiled a knowing smile, she saw the rug slightly turned up , revealing the trap door. Kicking the rug down to cover it once more. She smiled a knowing smile and stared out the window before unlocking it. "_Good for you Zuko" _ she ruffled her hair a bit and screamed as loud as she possibly could, running out the door "SHE'S GONE!!!" she said while shaking the guard she'd previously saluted "They've taken her!!" she said sounding completely distressed. "Who's gone?!" the guard asked although already knowing the answer "Tiana! They've kidnapped her!" Ty-lee said her voice shaky. "Alert the princess!" a guard shouted to another passing guard.

_______

So that is it for this chapter :D

Yay Zuko and Tiana are finally reunited!!! :D :D :D 3 3 3 :) :) :)

Muahahhaa the invasion is fast approaching xD

Rate and Review my loves! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Rae-prite, how I enjoy your reviews :) and yes its quite angering that the hearts don't work :( but oh well life goes on :). I encourage you to take a try at writing a story for avatar, you never know until you try :D.

And thanks to everyone who has been putting my story on the alert thing :)

By the way so sorry that I haven't been doin the weekly updates! I failed haha I've just been busy and have had major writers block...or my brain died bah! math overload! anyway excuse the rambling :) ooh! and a very happy thanksgivin to y'all! :)

* * *

But anyways on with the chapter

I don't own avatar or anything related to such

* * *

_Previously on avatar (yay for legitness/legitimacy)_

_Ty-lee wandered the halls the next morning and decided to check on Tiana, she playfully saluted the guards before walking into the room, she looked to see Tiana not there and smiled a knowing smile, she saw the rug slightly turned up , revealing the trap door. Kicking the rug down to cover it once more. She smiled a knowing smile and stared out the window before unlocking it. "Good for you Zuko" she ruffled her hair a bit and screamed as loud as she possibly could, running out the door "SHE'S GONE!!!" she said while shaking the guard she'd previously saluted "They've taken her!!" she said sounding completely distressed. "Who's gone?!" the guard asked although already knowing the answer "Tiana! They've kidnapped her!" Ty-lee said her voice shaky. "Alert the princess!" a guard shouted to another passing guard._

* * *

_"_Hello?" Tiana walked around the seemingly never-ending white room she was in "Is anybody-oof!" Tiana fell to the ground and looked up shocked to who she saw "F-f-f-Fire lady Ursa!" she stumbled onto one knee in a respectful bow. Ursa chuckled "No need for such formalities" Ursa helped Tiana back up "Where am I?" Tiana asked while looking around "You're dreaming" Ursa said calmly "Oh.. So I'm not dead?" Ursa smiled "No Tiana, you're not...But how's Zuko?" Ursa asked "I don't know..." Tiana said sadly "Well then, I guess you'll have to wake up to find out, won't you?" Tiana stared at her with a confused face "What?" Ursa didn't reply and blew some sort of powder on her "Now wake up... Oh and Promise me something...."

____

Tiana shot awake startling Zuko who'd been meditating beside her "Tiana!" he said relief flooding through him he hugged her tight never wanting to let go well..he had to after Tiana pushed him away "Slow down boy, that stings" "Sorry" he said sheepishly while offering a pathetic smile. "Come on, everyone has been waiting for you" Zuko said while helping her up, she stumbled a bit into his arms and blushed "Guess this is what a few days off your feet will do to you" she joked "You've been sleeping for a week..." His tone serious "Oh..." was all she could say. Aang was the first (aside from zuko) to spot her creating an air ball to get over to her "Tiana! You're awake!" he wrapped her in a hug "Be careful" Zuko said with a glare and Aang looked absolutely scared for his life "erm...sorry" Tiana smiled and hugged Aang back. "Oh look sleep flukey is awake, woop-de-doo" Toph said while turning her finger in circles "Missed you too Toph" Katara stared at her obviously ashamed for her previous misjudgment "C'mon Katara, no hard feelings I swear" Tiana said with arms wide, Katara smiled and hugged her "Thanks"

"So what have I missed?" Tiana asked "Well...Ty-lee has been sending us information concerning the fire-nation umm..they've given up the hunt for you and decide that they'll 'get' you when **they** win the war" Tiana gave Aang a knowing look "What else?..." Aangs eyes darted around, refusing to meet hers "Theinvasionsintwodays" he blurted out "What?! Already?! C'mon Katara, lets take care of this stupid wound and then I have to get training" Tiana said grabing Katara's hand but was stopped by Zuko "You aren't going out there" Tiana rolled her eyes "Yes I am" She said pushing past him and continued walking towards the water with Katara. Zuko stood frozen in place for a moment before trailing close behind her "No you're not!" Zuko suddenly jumped in front of her, not allowing her to pass "I told you I am!" Tiana looked for a way to get past him but he kept moving as she did "Zuko...Don't make me hurt you,because I will" Zuko cringed for a moment at the thought but stood firm "I'm not allowing you to fight in the invasion! You'll be in one of the tanks....far away" Tiana shook her head in disbelief "You? You aren't letting me join the invasion? You don't control my life Zuko . This is my choice and you can't do anything about it now please move" Zuko ignored her request, digging his heels further into the dirt. "Fine" she summoned the water and flung him against the wall,freezing him to it "I'll unfreeze you when I'm done training..C'mon Katara" Katara followed sheepishly behind, not really wanting to get on either of their bad sides by getting involved in this lovers spat.

"Tiana! You can't leave me like this! " Zuko yelled after her "Oh and Zuko don't bother trying to melt the ice, you'll just waste your energy" He didn't believe her and tried but as she said, it didn't work. After a few more tries he finally gave up and decided to make himself more comfortable...at least as comfortable as you could be when you're frozen to a cliff. It must have been two or three hours until Zuko heard Aang yelling for Katara and decided to ask him to help "Kata- Zuko? Why are you" Aang began unsure if he wanted to know the answer "Frozen to a cliff? Don't ask... But can you get me out?" Zuko asked going directly to the point "Well I-Uh-You see-" Zuko rolled his eyes "Its a yes or no question, can you or can't you?" He asked again growing impatient "Umm..Yes" Aang used his earth bending to knock out a thin layer of earth causing the ice that held Zuko to fall forward while Zuko was still trapped "Um..Oops?" Aang said sheepishly while helping Zuko up. Zuko marched right towards where Tiana and Katara had gone "Hey Zuko do you know where-" Zuko motioned Aang to follow and Aang did.

"You" Zuko said while walking towards where the two girls stood in the water volleying water back and forth to one another, Tiana dropped the water putting her hands on her hips "Me?" she asked with a fake innocence in her tone while pointing her hand at herself daintily "Yes, you" Zuko said moving closer so now he was standing in the water "Whatever have I done?" Zuko's eyes narrowed as he stood now towering over her "You know exactly what " Katara managed to sneak back to land standing by Aang neither of the younger teens really wanting to speak up and get involved "Its your own fault that I did that to you" Tiana said while showing pretending to examine her hand "Yeah because I definitely could've stopped that!" he said throwing his arms in the air "You could've " she said looking at him for a moment before looking back at her hand "Really? How?" she poked at his chest while walking at him making him back up "You didn't have to tell me what to do, if you would've let me do what I wanted to then that never would've happened" Zuko looked thoughtful for a moment "Besides I'm all fixed up now y'see?" she said stepping back holding her arms out, he looked her over and she was right although there was a definite scar where the sword had pierced her. His eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around her small waist "So I guess nothing I do will convince you otherwise?" he asked giving up all hope of her giving in to him "Thats right" she said looking deep into his eyes "You're really stubborn,you know that right?" he asked, his face moving closer to hers so now his forehead touched hers, She smirked wrapping her arms around her neck and kissed him.

Katara watched from the sidelines as the two had a sweet embrace clasping her hands together and an 'aww' escaping her lips grabbing the couples attention who gave her and aang a 'please get out of here or we'll get you' look. The two listened to their silent request both walking back to camp.

Aang and Katara had finally reached camp and Katara had gotten back to work on helping with the armor "Umm...Katara?" Katara looked up "Yeah Aang?" he put his hand out to Katara "Go on a walk with me" Aangs voice was stern almost unlike him but also had that childlike innocence hinted in there although it was meant to seem like a question it sounded like an order "Alright" Katara said taking his hand, the two walked along the beach shores. Katara couldn't keep her eyes off Aang, she hadn't really noticed but since they found him in that iceberg he'd grown up into a young man he was still shorter than her but he was fast catching up to her. She could tell he was going to always keep his boyish looks but he was going to be tall and strong. She looked at him finding him looking at her first she blushed and looked away only to be stopped by his hand cupping her cheek and moving her face to look straight at him.

"Katara" he began in a serious tone, holding his hand firm enough so she couldn't look away "I need an answer. I...I love you and I need to know if you love me too" Katara could feel her heart speeding up and felt her knee's shake at the seriousness of the question "Aang I told you already, this can't happen with the war going on" Katara said, her voice shaky "Thats not good enough! " Katara chewed on her bottom lip "I don't see why you need to know" Aang took a deep breath "Because .....I want- I want to win this war...and I want to win it for you. But I can't really do that unless I know you love me too..I've always fought for you Katara" Aang said in a quiet voice finally releasing her face, allowing his arm to fall limp by his side "I- Aang..I..." Aang's gray eyes never left her pure blue ones "I...do...I love you too Aang" Aangs eyes lit up as he tackled her in a hug/kiss Katara fell back both stunned and felt a rush of joy fill her. Aang blushed in embarrassment from his...overexcitement "erm...sorry" he said while standing and helping Katara up "But do you mind dating an older girl?" she teased "Better question, do you mind dating a boy that's 98 years older than you?" He teased back "Oh my that **is** quite a difference, I don't think my brother will approve so....Guess not, its kinda creepy actually" Aang's eye twitched a bit "Don't worry! I'm kidding!" Katara said laughing. Aang let out a breath he had been holding. "Pshh.. I knew that!" Aang said unconvincingly causing Katara to smile. "Katara, I"m going to win this war, and I'm going to win it for you" Katara hugged Aang tightly "I love you Aang"

The two walked back hand in hand and Sokka quickly stood up from his previous position, tapping his foot and crossing his arms "Is there something you need to tell me?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone but Suki brushed past him hugging the two "Its about time!" she gushed "Twinkle toes and sugar queen are finally together" Toph said obviously not surprised "Congrats" she added with a thumbs up and a smile. Both Katara and Aang were surprised by her show of....they didn't even know what to call it "What? I can't congratulate you guys? Sheesh! I'll just never say a nice thing again!" Toph said in a dramatic voice before marching off "Wow...she's been around Sokka too much" Suki observed "Wha? What do you mean?" Sokka asked suddenly interested "I mean she stomped off to sulk after finishing out a self-pity speech" Sokka's jaw practically dropped "I don't do that! No one really respects me around here! I guess a man can't sulk without being....whatever !" Sokka said of course dramatically before he went off to do nothing else but to sulk "My point exacty" Suki said before going to console her poor little soldier's wounded ego.

_____

After that moment the days passed quickly. Sokka ran over the battle plans time and time again almost to the point where all of the soldiers could preform in the battle with their eyes closed, Suki trained with fellow Kyoshi warriors who joined them in the battle, Toph practiced her earth bending with Sai and the other earth benders, Aang and Katara almost never left each others side. Aang even helped Katara make some of the armor although Katara thought he could probably have less injuries in the war than when he tried to sew. Tiana and Zuko practiced every morning before everyone else aside from Iroh who also joined them after they'd been practicing for a little bit because Zuko said when rehabilitating someone there should only be two people, but Iroh understood.

"Alright men!" Hakoda's voice boomed through the camp "This is the day we've all been waiting for!" he yelled 'The day we've been practicing for!" cheers began to erupt "And Today is the day the firenations reign ends!" the cheers grew louder with every word "And whether we live or die, win or lose! We can at least die with honor! and if they're really the fire-nation lets show them hell!" The crowd had gone wild with cheers.

"Its a regular pep-rally" Zuko observed from his spot against an apple tree "Well, I guess its a good moral booster" Tiana noted while jumping from a tree limb to land gracefully beside him before plopping down beside him and tossing Zuko an apple "I suppose so" Zuko said while examining the fruit "There somethin wrong with the apple? I can get you another one" Tiana said while getting ready to stand up before Zuko's hand grabbed her wrist stopping her from moving "Tiana, how can you be so calm?" Tiana looked puzzled by his question "Well...I suppose because I've been getting ready for this..I know its a lot riding on this but you can't lose your head especially not today you know, live life to the fullest...even today" Zuko thought about her words looking down before meeting her curios eyes again "Live life to the fullest? You believe that? You know, don't let an opportunity pass" Tiana nodded "Alright then...Marry me" Tiana's eyes widened in shock "What?" she laughed, unbelieving "You're kidding...right?" Zuko's eyes answered by him keeping a serious expression on his face "You're...serious.." Tiana took a deep breath "I..." she smiled "What the heck! Yes! " she said laughing Zuko probably was the happiest he'd ever been in his whole life "Great! I'll get Iroh!" he said while pecking her on cheek, getting ready to stand before Tiana's hand grabbed his "Wait...what?" He pulled her up "You said never miss a moment! so if today is my last day on earth I want to die knowing I married the girl I love" Tiana smiled but shook her head "I'm sorry Zuko, if thats your condition then no." Zuko's face fell "What? why?" he asked sadly "Because I want something to look forward to! If we get married now then some of the motivation is gone!" She said logically well her logic anyways "Alright, but you promise as soon as **we** win the war we will get married? You won't run away?" Tiana wrapped her arms around his neck like she'd done so many times before "Never" Tiana caressed his scarred cheek and he brought his hand up to cover hers before drawing her in for a kiss.

_______

"Its time" Sokka announced to the original group "We've gone through a lot together, and Im so glad to have met all of you, I'd never have wanted anyone else" Aang said "Same here" Katara agreed as she walked to stand by the young avatar "Today, we fight for the final battle, and the ultimate freedom!" Sokka shouted out grabbing the attention of everyone in the camp who erupted in joyous cheers. "Long live the Avatar!" he added while picking up Aangs arm in victory.

The sun was beginning to set when the group moved out to take their positions within the castle walls Zuko was upset at Sokk a arguing to no end with him to try and get Tiana with him, Tiana eventually intervened agreeing to lead the soldiers into the battle on land "Tiana, you realize this is probably one of the most dangerous positions to be. You're going to be the first targeted because you are the leader" Tiana nodded in agreement ignoring Zuko's desperate pleas for her to decline "Im sorry Zuko but if thats where I'm needed then thats where Im going to go. You are going to take down your sister so don't worry I'll see you when its over" Tiana said trying to reassure him. The two had a heartbreaking goodbye "Tiana, promise me. Promise me that you'll live" Tiana's eyes got teary eyed "I..I can't promise that" Zuko put his hands on her shoulders "Promise me" he said sternly not allowing her to leave until she promised "I promise.." Tiana felt bad about lying to him and felt worse knowing he knew but she also knew it had to be done no matter how much she wanted to really mean it, there was no definite outcome. "alright Zuko, Tiana will lead what we call the 'decoy' team so you Aang and Katara can get in, then you and Katara will separate form Aang and take care of Azula " the teens nodded before running to take their positions.

The sun had almost set and when dusk took its place was when the battle would begin because it would be easier to weaken the fire-nation "Are you ready men?!" Tiana shouted out to her soldiers "1" she said while watching the sun "2" Zuko muttered to himself staring down at his fiancee standing strong in the front "3" Iroh said from his spot in the lead of the white lotus "CHARGE!!!!" Sokka yelled out to the people he was leading "CHARGEE!" Tiana chimed in before running full speed ahead into the heart of where the battle would take place, Zuko's heart beat faster and faster as he saw the first batch of fire-nation soldiers come out "Zuko come on!" Katara yelled while following Aang into the courtyard Zuko kept his eyes on her as she fought hard and strong through the soldiers "_Be safe TIana" _ he thought as he finally lost sight of her. The battle had finally come and the outcomes were to be later decided, right now Zuko would literally give anything to find out what would happen to his friends.

He was brought back to earth by a very familiar voice "Why hello Zuzu, water peasant " Zuko looked up to see his sister with her arms crossed "Azula" he growled

_____

ANnndddd thats it for dis chappie :) so I think the next chapter may be the last...or maybe I'll do multiple endings and perhaps an epilogue? Review and Rate and maybe let me know what I should do next I can always use more ideas for the story :) I always seem to lack those haha

Anyways as I said before Rate and Review pweeze Zuko wants yah to because he'll love you forever ;) and Iroh will make yah some tea if you review ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

Aims5: Its Sozens comet cause Zuko's obviously already in the group :)

Anyways, last chapter perhaps? Maybe not? lol nah! I decided last minute against it guess you can't determine these things, at least I can't gotta just roll with it it'll end when its supposed to end :)

Alrighty now as always I don't own avatar although that sad fact puts me into a mini-depression the fact I do own two characters brings me out :)

On with it then!!

____

_Previously ....._

_The sun had almost set and when dusk took its place was when the battle would begin because it would be easier to weaken the fire-nation "Are you ready men?!" Tiana shouted out to her soldiers "1" she said while watching the sun "2" Zuko muttered to himself staring down at his fiancee standing strong in the front "3" Iroh said from his spot in the lead of the white lotus "CHARGE!!!!" Sokka yelled out to the people he was leading "CHARGE!" Tiana chimed in before running full speed ahead into the heart of where the battle would take place, Zuko's heart beat faster and faster as he saw the first batch of fire-nation soldiers come out "Zuko come on!" Katara yelled while following Aang into the courtyard Zuko kept his eyes on her as she fought hard and strong through the soldiers "Be safe TIana" he thought as he finally lost sight of her. The battle had finally come and the outcomes were to be later decided, right now Zuko would literally give anything to find out what would happen to his friends. _

_He was brought back to earth by a very familiar voice "Why hello Zuzu, water peasant " Zuko looked up to see his sister with her arms crossed "Azula" he growled"_

______________

The battle raged on it almost seemed to be scarier trying to sort out the good and the bad, a few times Tiana almost got stabbed after she was mistaken for being a firenation soldier "_Where are those tanks?" _Tiana thought as she frantically and skillfully took swipes at soldiers with a sword Sai gave her. The tightly packed battle made it difficult to bend without accidentally injuring an ally. Tiana looked around seeing Sai fighting hard and strong, taking a quick look up to where Zuko once stood silently praying for him to be safe.

"Sai watch it!" she yelled before jumping in front of him just in time to block a cheap shot at Sai by a firenation soldier who tried to stab him while he fought off two others he turned giving her a quick nod of thanks. Tiana did a quick survey of the area noticing one thing that really...really ticked her off "Mai" she snarled it seemed the battle took place around the two as Mai stood directly across not ten feet away, Tiana did a quickly killed the firenation soldier who had attacked Sai walking closer to Mai.

"Ah look who it is, it's the little home-wrecker, I knew you were crooked. Shame that I didn't kill you when I had the chance" Mai said completely devoid of emotion "Yeah you seem all broken up about it" Tiana snapped earning a roll of the eyes by Mai "Lets just get this over with" She said taking a quick stance "My pleasure" Tiana quickly bended an ice dagger knowing with this kind of motivation she couldn't miss "Oh by the way Ty-lee was surprisingly ....strong I suppose is a good word. She held out for a long time before the drips slowly drove her into insanity and she spilled every thing she knew about the plans " Mai added wickedly Tiana was at a loss for words and charged at her making quick reckless stabs at her to which she easily avoided.

After a few more attempts at even the slightest hit to Mai, Tiana gave up instead deciding to fight defensively although it didn't work out that way considering Mai had decided this already. The moment Tiana backed off Mai immediately threw one of her daggers which Tiana barely avoided as it grazed her cheek. The blood dripped down and Mai smiled a wicked smile which added to the creepiness factor considering Mai never smiled anyway. Mai didn't halt her attacks and got many lucky shots kicking her when she was down. Tiana couldn't fight back because as soon as Mai hit her before she had time to recover she just hit her again with twice the force as the last one. Tiana tried to regain her stance only to be thrown back by a kick to the jaw, Tiana quickly stood running for the other direction "Running already you coward!" Tiana quickly leaped to the other side of Mai "Not quite" Mai was surprised as Tiana's fist made contact with her cheek forcing her to stumble back and drop the dagger she'd previously held. MaI desperately reached for the dagger only to have it further kicked away before receiving a kick to the Jaw like Tiana had previously received. Mai regained composure and smiled after finding she had yet another dagger she stood a few feet from Tiana who was slowly walking towards her "Enjoy Death" Tiana stopped looking confused before realizing what exactly happened, she saw the dagger leave Mai's hand and go on it's deadly path to her heart, she had no time to move.

Everything seemed to move in slow-motion. The dagger moving closer to contact, she could see the light reflecting off turning her head she even saw glimpses of Zuko fighting Azula in the courtyard. What surprised her even more was the shadow that now covered her "Sai?" she asked completely surprised as a heavy weight fell on top of her "Really?" Mai asked out loud before realizing she was out of Daggers and tried to make a run for it only to be stopped by a rock which collided with the back of her head knocking her out. Sai slumped over after that final act, Tiana pulled him into her lap "Sai? Why? How could you do something so reckless and stupid?" she asked trying to keep from crying the tears which threatened to fall any moment. She knew that casualties were often in battle especially this one but she hadn't expected to hurt this bad since the death of her family.

"Oh come on, you've done and would've done the same thing" He said softly almost barely heard over the noise of swords and explosions, the tanks had arrived which meant her job was complete and they were to just go wherever needed at that moment "Just hold on!" she pleaded looking for a safe spot pulling him onto her back, his feet dragging along. She carefully placed him down as she kneeled beside him "Tiana,my time has come" He said surprisingly calm for someone in his position "No Sai, you- It's not possible it's not right! You're not going to die! Not now!" She begged gripping onto his hand "No, you'll live happily with Zuko...I know now we were never meant to be" He said putting his other hand on top of hers "Tiana, I loved you still do...although it seems impossible over such short time its true" He coughed a bit this time blood dripping down his chin, Tiana was almost afraid to take the dagger out of his chest for fear of further injuring him. "No Sai! It wasn't worth it! You should've-" She was interrupted by his hand to her lips "Tiana, before I die...I want one thing from you.…" he breathed out sitting up "Anything" she said as the tears slowly became harder to fight "Kiss me" he said in a not demanding voice but he definitely wasn't asking. She nodded and saw the happiness in his eyes as he weakly put a hand against the back of her head pulling her closer before slowly pressing his lips against hers.

The kiss wasn't anything like Zuko's . The kiss wasn't as passionate and well fiery as Zuko's, this kiss was sweet and innocent....…gentle. Zuko's kisses were more like he had to prove his love and Sai's were as if he accepted that he knew he loved her enough but knew she knew it and had no reason to prove smiled into the kiss. Tiana only began to let the tears slowly fall when his hand dropped and he fell against her as Tiana found herself once again being pinned down by a weight. Tiana caught herself barely with Sai still pressed up against her his blood staining her clothes. "Sai?" she tried not to allow any more tears to fall then what had already "Sai! she screamed out seemingly to no one, she refused to allow herself to cry over him. She wouldn't be sad, she'd get even. Dragging him off further and placing him in a hiding place so he could at least get a proper burial when the war was all over. She stood with a murderous look in her eyes, she would find Mai and she would kill her for what she'd done although when she looked back at where Mai had previously laid she no longer was there.

________________

Zuko frantically dodged each of Azula's attacks finding it nearly impossible to get a hit in. Katara could do nothing but watch helplessly from the sidelines as the two siblings fought to the death, she didn't understand how they could fight each other, to the death no less. The battle between the two raged on, the sun had begun to rise, it didn't even seem like the battle had been going for so long it definitely surprised Katara when the sun peeked over the horizon shining over the bloody battle.

Zuko was holding up well, Azula hadn't managed to get even one hit in there which was good, but her attacks were quick. Katara was becoming irritated knowing she literally wasn't allowed to become involved in the deadly fight. She wanted to though, balling her fists whenever she came close to a deadly strike only a few times did she let her mind wander to the thought of Sokka,Suki,Toph,Tiana and Aangs safety only furthering her already worried mind but at least succeeded in distracting her from the current fight unfolding before her.

_____________

Tiana finally spotted her standing on the roof ...or rather leaping across the roofs, Tiana looked further ahead noticing her path straight for the courtyard where an Agni kai was taking place between Zuko and Azula. She ran full speed jumping for a lower ledge and from the roof to the higher one where Mai had just leapt across, Mai turned and threw a few daggers back at Tiana who quickly dodged each one "_Gosh, how many more does she have stashed?" _Tiana thought while continuing her pursuit.

They'd finally reached the end and the only way to go was backwards or straight down "Give it up Mai, you're trapped" Mai glared before leaping straight down, Tiana quickly ran to the edge to see her gracefully land in the courtyard she backed up before running into the jump landing not nearly as gracefully as Mai but still it was a solid landing. She ran after Mai right into the courtyard where Zuko and Azula were battling. "Tiana?!" Zuko wasn't sure whether or not to feel relieved she was okay or worried she was this close to Azula.

"Mai, glad you've joined us" Azula said while eying Tiana up "Looks like you've done quite a bit of damage" She added referring to all the blood on her clothes and the dried blood on her cheek "Good work" Zuko had to try hard not to just take the easy kill and do it when she wasn't paying attention, but he was better than that. "Shut up Azula" He threatened, taking a battle stance "Mai, I challenge you to an agni kai" Mai smiled that wicked smile once more "Well then lets begin" surprising everyone mai's fists lit on fire "You're a firebender?" Katara gasped out "Yes, she is. Quite a good one actually, she was training this whole time" Azula added "Now are we going to talk, or fight" Mai said.

The four stood in silence each waiting for the other to make the first move, Tiana decided to do just that leaping into the battle between herself and Mai she leapt over Mai throwing a fireball at Mai but seeming to miss "Someone has bad aim" Mai commented sarcastically "Do I?" she asked drawing Mai's attention to the tail of her coat on fire Mai frantically tried stomping the fire out before giving up and shedding her coat revealing all the daggers and stiletto's she had hidden "_Perfect" _Tiana thought while summoning the water aiming it at each individual dagger before freezing it , Mai pulled one of them out but dropping it quickly because of how cold it was she watched it dropped as it shattered into thousands of little ice shards. Mai glared at her now realizing what her whole plan was and decided she couldn't use her normal tactics and reverted to firebending.

Zuko watched as his ex and current girlfr- Fiancee he corrected himself fought "Zuko watch out!" Katara screamed from the sidelines as Azula capitalized on the moment Zuko was barely able to dodge that last attack quickly returning with a quick attack Iroh had taught him throwing a lit fist at Azula who actually barely defended against it but didn't have a chance to defend against the leg swipe he followed the punch with. She fell to the ground not even able to catch herself. Zuko was winning and Azula didn't like it one bit so she decided to shake things up a bit. Azula surprised Zuko by summoning lightning and shooting reckless swipes at him almost hitting him a few times but he just redirected it straight back at her, seeing how things weren't going quite as she'd hope she needed a new target. She quickly evaluated who was the weakest "_Tiana knows how to redirect but Katara..." _Azula smirked before directing the lightning right for Katara. Zuko had been ready to defend but was surprised by this realizing the only way to save her was to jump in front of the attack and hopefully redirect it from his heart in time remembering how Tiana did it and how Iroh taught him he ran for it. "NO!" He yelled Katara seemed planted there unable to move due to the sudden fear coursing through her. Zuko took the shot falling over having little spasms due to the shock "Zuko" she whispered Azula cackled in victory against her fallen brother.

Tiana had been getting the upper-hand on Mai when she heard Zuko's yell turning just in time to see him fall as the lightning hit "_Idiot!" _ Tiana tried to find the easy way to rid herself of Mai and finding the perfect solution. She shot multiple fire balls at Mai to which she quickly avoided but was also not able to fire back but instead of continuing she surprised Mai by water in the shape of a dragon coming right for her Mai could only scream as the mouth of it seemed to cover her. Mai stood staggering a bit reminding Tiana of a drunk person ignoring that thought she used a water whip ultimately knocking her unconscious. She didn't have much time to celebrate seeing Katara battling Azula watching the battle was quite incredible especially what was happening at that moment. Katara had Frozen Azula in place in the water while chaining her to the grates.

Tiana ran over to Zuko's side who was still having small spasms she knelt by his side pulling him into her lap reminding her of Sai, but she wouldn't let Zuko die also she wasn't sure if she could handle it actually "Katara,can you save him?" Katara looked at his wound "I think so" Tiana looked hopeful "Thank you Zuko...for saving me" Katara said while beginning to heal him, she asked Tiana to step back which she did reluctantly, she looked over at Mai who was stil unconscious deciding it best to freeze her to the wall getting her mind off the current situation at least. She used the water to ease Mai up onto the wall before freezing it.

She looked over to Azula who wasn't there...wait where was she? Tiana looked to Katara to see Azula who was charging at Katara with a sword "Katara watch out!" she screamed while running over just in time to get pierced right through the stomach once more but not before she brought the dagger she'd saved and stabbing Azula in a pressure point in her leg disabling her from moving. Her breathing became uneven and Katara quickly finished up with Zuko "Tiana!" Katara crawled over to where Tiana was and where Azula laid not four feet away. Aang flew in at that point "Its over.." he said Tiana ignored him and pushed back Katara trying to walk stumbling a bit over to Zuko, falling onto her knee's probably further injuring herself. "Tiana?" he said weakly his vision a little fuzzy but slowly growing clearer, taking in her appearance especially the part with a sword straight through her "Tiana!" he sat up a bit too quickly wincing in pain "don't move too fast" she said in between breaths "You don't tell me what to do" he said while moving closer to her "Zuko I need to tell you something" She said while coughing up a bit of blood "You're mom, she wanted me to-" Zuko shushed her "Don't talk you need to-" Tiana smiled "You really need to shut up sometimes" she said earning a smile from him "Your mom,she's in ba-sing-se there's a teahouse there called the golden lily" he brought her into his arms "Then we'll go together" she shook her head "No, I don't think...I'll be joining you" the last part dropping to a whisper "Oh...and one more thing, Sai...his body is hidden in the garden where we last met before I left" she added before losing full consciousness "Tiana?" he shook her "Tiana?!" he grew frantic "Katara! get help!" Katara nodded quickly scrambling to her feet

____________

And thats it for this chapter... I know sad I killed off the only characters I owned...or have I? Well Sai may..or may not be dead ;) also I'm sorry it seems kinda short but! I had no other ideas...sad I know :( and the little kiss was lame I sorry, I admit I'm not really that proud of this chapter it didn't turn out how I would've liked it to but it was good enough I suppose :)

Anyway, things to know remember this, Sai's pulse was never checked he just seemed to be dead...but was he really? And what about Tiana, she survived this once before but will she survive again? dun dun dunnnn

Well hang on dear readers and more will come to be i swear ^_^

Rate and Review like always loves :) Zuko would love you too but right now he's super depressed due to obvious reasons.


	18. The grand finale

And this is the final chapter my dear fellow fans of avatar/ readers :) Its been a fun five months writing chapters but all great things must end. Read on to find out the wonderful world of fanfiction avatar :)

Thanks for the peoples who have reviewed or added my story to the alerts thingamajigger :)

But anyways, here it is.

As always I unfortunately do not own the fun and exciting Avatar show/series but I do own ...did own Sai and Tiana until I may or may not have killed them off ;)

* * *

Previously :)

_She looked over to Azula who wasn't there...wait where was she? Tiana looked to Katara to see Azula who was charging at Katara with a sword "Katara watch out!" she screamed while running over just in time to get pierced right through the stomach once more but not before she brought the dagger she'd saved and stabbing Azula in a pressure point in her leg disabling her from moving. Her breathing became uneven and Katara quickly finished up with Zuko "Tiana!" Katara crawled over to where Tiana was and where Azula laid not four feet away. Aang flew in at that point "Its over.." he said Tiana ignored him and pushed back Katara trying to walk stumbling a bit over to Zuko, falling onto her knee's probably further injuring herself. "Tiana?" he said weakly his vision a little fuzzy but slowly growing clearer, taking in her appearance especially the part with a sword straight through her "Tiana!" he sat up a bit too quickly wincing in pain "don't move too fast" she said in between breaths "You don't tell me what to do" he said while moving closer to her "Zuko I need to tell you something" She said while coughing up a bit of blood "You're mom, she wanted me to-" Zuko shushed her "Don't talk you need to-" Tiana smiled "You really need to shut up sometimes" she said earning a smile from him "Your mom,she's in ba-sing-se there's a teahouse there called the golden lily" he brought her into his arms "Then we'll go together" she shook her head "No, I don't think...I'll be joining you" the last part dropping to a whisper "Oh...and one more thing, Sai...his body is hidden in the garden where we last met before I left" she added before losing full consciousness "Tiana?" he shook her "Tiana?!" he grew frantic "Katara! get help!" Katara nodded quickly scrambling to her feet _

* * *

The war was over but the celebrations were not seen to be appropriate for today was a day of mourning for the dead.

Chief Hakoda of the southern water tribe did the honors of reading off the names of the fallen water tribe soldiers before following that up with a speech which brought tears to even the toughest of men, Aang brought the speech forward for the Airbenders civilization to which was lost, King Bumi who was surprisingly...sane read the speech for the fallen earth kingdom soldiers and had added in the few civilians who'd died. Iroh took Zuko's place for the speech although not entirely appropriate for him to speak considering Zuko was the Fire lord it was understandable for at that moment he stood in a small room in the palace waiting for his love to possibly join the casualties.

__

Zuko paced back and forth nearly wearing a hole in the ground while waiting for the healers to do their job, Sai had been alive but was in critical condition, the dagger had barely missed just slightly nicking his heart although at the moment he was in stable condition although had not gained total consciousness. Ty Lee was found..A tad bit loopier than before but she'd survive it with a good psychiatrist and her friends. Mai is alive and alright screaming her head off down in the jails below the palace her cell is beside Azula's who lost full use of her right leg, its believed they've both gone mad. Mai screams till her throat goes sore and Azula sits against the wall drawing random patterns on the ground while humming a wordless song.

"Prin- Fire lord Zuko, you should get some rest" Iroh suggested noticing the heavy circles beneath his nephews eyes "I'm fine, and there's no need for such formalities ... If she dies..I don't think I'll be fit to be Fire lord" Zuko answered while staring at the door that separated him from her. "Zuko, who else is there to take your place? I doubt she would want you to give this up for her" Iroh said trying to be both logical and sympathetic towards the obvious fragile state his nephew was in "You don't know what she wants" Zuko's voice lowered nearly to a growl "Neither do you Zuko" Zuko knew in the back of his mind that what his uncle was saying was true but that didn't mean he wouldn't fight him about it anyway. "Uncle.." Zuko began trying to change the subject "Yes Zuko?" Zuko took a big breath in before exhaling loudly "Tiana before she.... passed out. She told me where my mother was..." Zuko saw Iroh grow slightly uneasy "She says I'm supposed to find her.. At a tea shop in ba sing se... the tea shop you refused to go into " Zuko said trying to keep from sounding accusing but failing. "Why?You knew where she was and didn't tell me?!" Zuko grew agitated both from lack of sleep and pure irritation.

"Zuko, it wasn't the right thing to do. Ursa told me not to let you know where she was until the was had ended or until she'd given her whereabouts to you...which I suppose she has" Zuko slammed a fist against the wall "Thats not good enough! All these years! I've thought she abandoned me! But no! You knew where she was! You let me feel that way!" He was growing angrier by the second, it almost hurt but Zuko didn't even know what was making him feel this way well he did, the sleep deprivation would probably be the cause but at this point he just needed to let it all out. "Zuko, you need to calm down" His uncle warned "Don't tell me to calm down!" Zuko leaned against a wall for support as his head began to spin "Zuko, are you alright?" Iroh asked beginning to grow worried "I-I'm fine" Zuko said but his voice growing quieter "I-" Zuko had just fainted due to the over exhaustion his uncle was guessing but even though it was a simple thing like that it didn't stop him from worrying.

__

"Zuko" An airy voice called out "Zuko,wake up" Zuko's eyes flew open at the voice, could he be mistaken? "M-mother?" he asked through the clouded area, was he floating? he seemed to be at least, floating in the clouds and not a care in the world which was a nice to not have to worry "Yes, Zuko. I'm waiting for you, why haven't you come to me yet?" She asked, finally revealing herself in the clouds "B-because..." He cleared his throat hoping to get his bravest voice out "Because Tiana is extremely injured, I want to stay by her side" Ursa smiled moving closer "Very valiant my son" she complimented "She said she saw you..in her dreams you told her where you were and woke her up..why,how and can you do it again?" he asked seeming hopeful that his mother may be able to save her once more "No, I can't. In my years away I've learned to become a dream walker.. Something that take a lot of concentration and a clear mind but the person who I try to connect to must also have a clear mind. Right now Tiana is too far gone for me to save her again...I'm going to be with you very soon Zuko" She said caressing his cheek and kissing his forehead "Goodbye Zuko" she seemed to evaporate and Zuko stretched his hand out hoping to maybe grab her and keep her with him.. To tell him it was okay, but no such luck.

"Zuko...Zuko!" A voice called to him, not nearly as clear and soft as the previous voice was but it was a little rough sounding but gentle as well only belonging to one person.

____

"Uncle Iroh!" he yelled sitting up straight startling his uncle who'd almost fallen over "Yes Zuko, come quickly we haven't much time" his uncle warned while helping him into a robe "What's going on?" Zuko asked as Iroh almost dragged Zuko through the hallways and out the door to the gardens. "What is i..." Zuko's voice trailed off as he saw the back of a woman's frame, she had long black hair from what he could see it reached her hips, she was wearing a simple green earth kingdom civilian clothes and was feeding the turtle ducks. She looked up at him, tears in her golden eyes "Mother?" he asked incredulously "Zuko" she said tears escaping her eyes, she got up from where she was sitting on the bench to pull him into a warm embrace Zuko stood frozen in place unbelieving to the moment before wrapping his arms around her.

Iroh slowly backed out of the garden back into the house letting the two have their tender moment "Zuko, I'm so sorry about everything. Leaving you and this is my fault" Saying the last part while stroking his scar causing him to flinch slightly "Its not your fault...You did what had to be done, you saved my life. I'm grateful to you for that.." She shook her head in disagreement "No, I should've left you a note explaining more so you wouldn't feel so abandoned..." he put his hands on his shoulders as he now stood a good four inches taller than her "Its all right...I thank you and forgive you.." Ursa looked up and smiled at how much her son had matured "I'm so proud of you" she said hugging him again "You don't realize...how much that means" Zuko tried to not cry but he didn't entirely succeed only allowing a few to roll down his pale cheeks.

Ursa wiped her eyes and he wiped whatever tears may have escaped away "Now, I'd like to see Tiana in person once more" Ursa beamed "I...don't think we can.. The healers have been in there for a while..I think they still are in there" Zuko answered suddenly worried about how long she'd been in there with them "Oh....I see well it wouldn't hurt to go over and see anyway" Ursa led her son back into the palace and from there Zuko guided her to where Tiana was being kept. Ursa knocked on the door hoping for one of the healers to at least update her son as to what was going on, luckily one of the healers came out...Katara's gran gran in fact, she was overseeing the herbs being used Katara wanted to help but everyone thought it best that Katara didn't for if things would go for...the worse, Katara would be sure to blame herself.

"Fire lord Zuko" she greeted with a humble bow "How is she?" Zuko asked jumping straight to the point and maybe seeming slightly more anxious than he would've liked to in front of his mother "She's...holding up" Kanna replied choosing her words wisely "Would you like to see her?" Kanna added already knowing what Zuko wanted "Yes...If I..We can" he corrected himself referring to his mother "Alright, give me a moment" Kanna said before going back into the room and closing the door securely behind her. The ten minutes she was in there were probably the longest and hardest ten minutes he'd ever had to endure. After the time had passed four healers walked out of the room followed by three people Zuko was guessing were their assistants or nurses. Kanna was the last to be seen holding the door open for the two to walk in. "I think she'll be glad to see you" Kanna said while closing the door "Now when you see her, you must be calm don't give her cause to worry alright? She needs peace" Zuko and Ursa nodded off to Kanna's warning as she pointed to where Tiana's room was and went to speak with the healers outside.

Zuko took Ursa's hand and held it tight afraid to the sight he may see he slowly opened the door hearing it creak slightly as it opened. The room was nice, Zuko made sure of that though the amount of herbs surrounding the room did worry him, especially when he looked into the bathroom and saw a metal bin filled with bloodied rags. "Hello?" a weak voice called out Zuko looked over to where she laid motionless in the bed if not for her speaking to them you could've sworn she was dead. He saw her normally honey complexion now paler than his own. Zuko quickly rushed over to her side at the bed kneeling down and taking her hands in his own gently kissing them "Zuko" she breathed out smiling "I'm so glad you came, I wasn't sure if you would've" Zuko stared deep into her eyes still seeing that little spark she always had "Don't think like that, I'd never not see you when you're sick, because I want to be here for when you get better" It was hard for Zuko to see her like this but he stayed strong for her "Zuko, I don't think I'm going to get better this time.." Zuko shook his head "No, you promised me. And a promise is a promise. Because remember, we promised to get married when the war was over.. And now it is. So as soon as you're better we can be wed" He said trying to stay hopeful "See , my mother has even come to see you" he added motioning her to kneel beside him. "Hello Tiana" she greeted sweetly "Hi I'm so glad Zuko has you again" Zuko held her hands a little tighter "Now we can have a real family,You,me, uncle Iroh and my mother.. See? We all can be happy" he urged for her to at least agree with him... even if she had to lie, he needed her to agree "Alright Zuko, one big happy family." she agreed "Oh and Zuko...promise me one more thing.." She searched his eyes "Promise to not leave me here alone..visit me every day" Zuko kissed her hand again "Of course, I'll visit you every day" He repeated "Dear, we'd better leave so you can get your rest. We'll be back tomorrow though" Ursa said while trying to pry her son away for both his sake of sanity and her sake of rest "I love you" he said placing a small kiss on her lips which still tasted slightly like peaches "I love you too" she replied as he got up to go gently letting go of her hands, placing them beside her.

As soon as Zuko walked out of that room he felt himself breaking. Seeing her like that...in that condition, he couldn't handle it. He ran to his room feeling like a child doing so but couldn't help it, he ignored his mothers calls as she chased after him keeping with that one destination. He ran into his room shutting the door but it didn't close all the way and he ignored that fact as he slumped against the wall trying to not cry he was a man now the fire lord in fact he shouldn't be crying, he needed to be strong for his family, for his nation... for her but even the hardest of men and the toughest cry.

The tears came slowly as he rocked back and forth against the wall looking to the ceiling as if maybe the answer would be there "Oh...Zuko" his mother said softly, shutting and locking the door behind her before walking over to comfort her son. She wrapped her arms around him and he cried into her shoulder "Shhh.... its alright, just let it all out" she said soothingly, patting him on the back when he found it hard to breath as the tears came harder not seeming to cease "I don't understand! Why her?!" he said angrily "I don't know why bad things happen to good people...sometimes its all for the best though" Zuko shook his head "no! it shouldn't be that way! Its not for the best!" he yelled into her shoulder "I'm sorry Zuko..." she said as she began humming a soft lullaby she sang to him as a baby. The two stayed like that for the whole night as she held him and whispered comforting words to him as he finally broke .Putting up with years of trauma and hardships and it ended up only taking one girl to finally break him.

__________

Zuko woke the next morning still wrapped in his mothers arms with her gently stroking his hair "Good morning Zuko" she whispered before kissing him on the top of his head. Zuko sat straight up feeling slightly lightheaded from all the crying he did the previous night "Thank you.....I needed that" he said sincerely she answered with a smile, standing up straight and dusting off her clothes "I'm going to go get ready for the day" she said as she headed for the door pulling it open halfway "Oh and Zuko" she began "Yes?" Zuko asked while trying to recollect himself "Here's a present...I picked it up from a water tribe vender in the earth kingdom" she tossed him something that looked like a carving set, a bluish stone with a gold tint, followed by a book of designs from all the nations with the fire nation and the water nation bookmarked. he was confused at first, then it hit him. His mother wanted him to make Tiana a betrothal necklace to honor her water-tribe heritage

Zuko stayed in his room nearly half the day working on carving that thing. He was surprised as to how difficult it really was to make putting in each delicate detail. Knocks came to his door often but as time passed they seemed to have gotten the idea that he wished not to be bothered at that moment. It had to have been nearly four by the time he'd finished it. He'd worked hard to get each color correct. It was beautiful if he did say so himself, it was round with crescent moon in the corner of the necklace and a sun in the other which he luckily got the gold in just to be the color of the sun he also added clouds using the whiter part of the stone carving delicate swirls into the clouds. Attaching the pendant to a white choker he was ready to give it to her. It seemed logical also considering she was newly sixteen and he had turned seventeen during the time he'd vacationed at the beach house with .... He decided not to relive those moments although they were sweet they carried the bitter memory of Azula and Mai.

He walked through the halls first deciding to show his mother who'd given him the tools and the beautiful stone which sparkled slightly in the light. He'd finally spotted her reading in the family room beside a fireplace "Mother!" he called slightly cheery "Ah! Zuko! You put it to good you I hope" she said closing her book and walking over to him "Yes, thank you" he handed her the necklace and watched her examine it "Its absolutely beautiful" she said marveling at her sons surprisingly expert looking craftsmanship of course ignoring the minor cuts on his hands "She'll love it! You should go and show her right now!" Ursa said while rushing with her son to see her future daughter in law. As the two turned the corner they ran smack into one of the nurses.

Zuko helped the poor man up "Fire lord Zuko" he began with a bow, honestly Zuko was getting sick of everyone bowing "There's a problem..." Zuko's heart stopped and he was pretty sure his mothers did as well "Tiana...she...her heart failed..we revived her but..she may not have much time left" Zuko could hear no more he ran straight to the infirmary to see Katara already crying into Aangs chest with Suki and Sokka sitting quietly beside the other two. Toph wasn't present but it surprised him to see Sai sitting there. His torso bandaged much similar to Zuko but his arm was also in a sling. "Fire lord Zuko, come in" Kanna said rushing him in before anyone else might stand and also ask to come in.

Zuko walked slowly into her room seeing all the healers surrounding her before Kanna shooed them away closing the door behind her. "Zuko..." Tiana said happily, Zuko rushed to her side and began to gently stroke her hair . She looked even worse than before "Tiana, you gave us quite a scare" he said trying to remain calm "I'm sorry" she answered sheepishly. Ursa walked in then asking Zuko to speak with her for a moment he reluctantly left Tiana's side to speak with his mother and Kanna.

"Zuko, I know a man...I met him in my journeys who may be able to save her...He's a master healer" Ursa said but Zuko knew there was more to it than that "What else?" he asked cautiously "He...isn't the type of man to make house calls unless the person is absolutely dying.." Zuko's temper began taking over "But she is dying!" he yelled loud enough for everyone to probably hear "I know Zuko, but he thinks only people with real despair deserve to have their loved ones spared...Something about absolute desperation to save a loved one" Ursa said quietly "So that means..." Zuko began "Yes, you'll have to be the one to convince him to come here...You or someone who rea-" Zuko cut Kanna off "No....If it'll save her life I'm going, tell my Uncle that I'm going on a journey and request the ava- Aang to come with me, and you Mother I think I'd like you to stay here and contact me via dreams" Zuko was acting like a real leader which shocked everyone "Alright" Kanna said while rushing out of the room, Ursa simply nodded "I think you should be the one to tell her.." Ursa added quietly before following Kanna out

He gave a small knock on her door before entering and resuming his position beside her bed "Zuko" she said smiling for his return a confused look came across her face when he didn't kneel beside her but just stood instead "Zuko?Is anything wrong?" she asked weakly "I'm...going on a trip ...tomorrow I don't know how long I'll be gone but I swear I'll be back as soon as I can" Tiana's happiness was quickly replaced by sadness and despair, knowing it was possibly going to be her last few months,weeks maybe even days and he wasn't going to be with her tore her up inside "no! Zuko you promised not to leave me! You promised to visit me every day!" she desperately pleaded with him, ignoring the pain she was feeling to even use that much energy to raise her voice even slightly. "Don't hurt yourself...I'm going to find a man who can save you...And I need to go nobody else can" Zuko said trying to keep an even voice. He tried avoiding her eyes but could only do so for so long, for once he looked into them once he was lost "Zuko..you promised me..If I die I wa-" Zuko cut her off immediately refusing to hear any more of it "No, you won't die! I'm not going to let you, thats why I'm going to get this healer .. To save you! When you die you'll be old and gray!" Tiana was crying now "Zuko" she pleaded with him to not go. He couldn't handle it he walked to the door after kissing her on the top of her head "i love you" he said to her as he began opening the door "no! Zuko please don't go! don't leave me" she tried to sit up, using all her strength to do so. He looked back at her and a thousand knives could've stabbed him and it wouldn't have hurt as much as it had to see her broken expression as she begged and pleaded with him not to leave her. She was crying unable to stop. He slowly walked out of the door hearing her desperate cries for him to stay all the way out, She screamed for him and he hurt even more knowing he caused her to be so hurt but this was not without cause. He would save her, he would find the healer.

* * *

And thats it! if you haven't guessed already my brilliant author/story alert reviewers already there will be a sequel yay sequels hopefully it will be decent though :D

Once again I appreciate reviews very much! I thrive on that actually, each review makes me want to finish a chapter (no lie)

Poor Tiana though, don't you feel bad for her ? :( :( :( she knows he's doing this for her but she doesn't want to be alone in death :(

Anyway fun facts about the characters ^_^

I have given a last name to Zuko yayy

Zuko Huo Quan: I found two chinese names Huo meaning fire and Quan means water...or springs..something like that I don't really remember.

Zuko also is the lovely height of 5'11 :) and he is 17 as I mentioned already I may have messed up his birthday (I just put it in the beach episode cause I don't remember if he has a specific date)

Sai:

Emerald green eyes with the slightest bit of gold, barely noticeable but you can see it if the light shines in his eyes :)

Imagine Jet...but happy.. and you'll get Sai...something like that at least

Sai is also 6' wooweee tall buddyyyy Sai is 18 (oldie :P)

And finally we have Tiana

Name Tiana Wang she's 16 with blueish gold eyes (pretty sweet actually)

She's a bit of a shorty :) 5'4 haha she's short but thats what makes her so cute, right? is her short adorableness :P

Black hair a lil bit longer than her shoulders and she has bangs...no hair loopies :P

Any other Character comments/details i've missed for Zuko or Questions/comments for Sai and Tiana's characters just PM me or review it.

Thanks all love yah :) The whole avatar crew waves g'byee see yah next story!


	19. AN

Hello all followers of Harmony of the Opposites! If you didn't know I've started the new story. Kinda crappy if you ask me but whatever, hopefully it'll slowly take shape over the time of writing.

Its senior year thus me having less time and with graduation just around the corner I'm hoping that I will at least be able to get a couple new chapters in. Also eternal sadness, something happened to my computer and wiped out all of my documents including my old story and this current story (thus the longer wait) my depression blocked my creativity (Not really, I'm just lazy)

BUT! In the meantime I'm hoping to start (If I can get around to doing it even) a mini-series about the adventures of little tiana and zuko which means its post-angsty teens.

:) Well thats pretty much it so...yeah!

Thanks all for reading my ramble ^_^

*Random thought- Has anyone seen Alice in Wonderland? isn't it amazing? Tim Burton's a cinematic genius*


End file.
